From House to Home
by ImprecantesStellam
Summary: AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN
1. Chapter 1

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 01: The War of the Radio_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I hope you enjoy it! :) This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Los Angeles!" A vibrant voice called out on the loud radio. A groggy blonde mumbled a few select words under his breath, before turning around and attempting to blindly hit the snooze button of his radio. Unfortunately, he stretched too far, and fell sideways onto the floor. Rubbing his head gingerly, the blonde looked around and sighed exasperatedly. He was simply dressed in a bare set of boxers, the cold tickling his bare arms. The entire room was a mess. There were clothes thrown in all areas and corners of the room, and the bed was completely disheveled. Taking one more deep yawn, the blonde glanced at the clock lazily to see what time it was. To his utmost horror, it was almost half-past eight in the morning!<p>

"I'm Logan Mitchell, your morning host to give you a morning toast!" The awfully cheerful voice rang irritatingly inside the blonde's head, as he tried to move around, but stubbed his toe onto his side-table. Taking the name of several female dogs, the blonde jumped around in pain slightly as he attempted to reach his closet.

"Today, we will be interviewing a special cashier from the local supermarket! His name is Kendall Knight! However, while we wait for him, we can play a nice morning jam to accompany your biscuit!" The voice rang out again, causing the blonde to roll his eyes lazily. He was _the_ Kendall Knight, who was scheduled to be at the Los Angeles Radio Broadcasting Tower in...five minutes. Gasping, Kendall grabbed the cleanest shirt he could find, and the nicest pair of jeans. He quickly combed his hair and doused his body in deodorant.

"I'll shower after I do-Oh for crying out loud, who is calling me?" Kendall roared within his apartment. He jumped over several unkempt piles of clothes to reach his cell-phone, which was buzzing a Justin Timberlake song. Catching his breath before answering his phone, Kendall prepared himself for the impending scream.

"KENDALL KNIGHT. ARE YOU AT THE RADIO STATION?" A shrill voice yelled into the receiver, causing Kendall to cringe. His boss, Gustavo Rocque, and owner of the Rocque Supermarket, had scheduled an interview with his top cashier, Kendall, and the popular radio host, Logan Mitchell, in order to promote the new Space Matador Frozen Burrito selection at the supermarket, as well as to promote the market itself.

"Uh, yeah! I am! Are you there yet? I think I see you right there! I'm waving at you!" Kendall grinned as he lied profusely to Gustavo. He paused a moment as he waited for the explosion to occur, which it imminently did. Gustavo began yelling expletives that would make his mother shudder. Kendall simply hung up the phone, not interested in listening to the lunacy his boss would begin to scream through the line.

Glancing at the clock, Kendall noticed he had about two minutes before the radio host, Lafawnda Mitchell or something, would interview him. Taking one more deep breath, Kendall grabbed his cell phone and car keys before running out of his apartment and practically flying down the stairs.

He found his dull burgundy 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible, which he had acquired from Gustavo himself. He immediately jumped into the driver's seat and ignited the engine. Turning his wheel all the way to the right, he began to back out of the parking lot, and suddenly changing his gear to drive, Kendall sped out of the lot and onto the road. He turned on the radio, hoping that the stupid song was continuing to play. However, he heard the annoying radio jockey's voice again.

"It seems like," the chipper voice spoke through the radio, "our guest Kendall Knight may be running a bit late. While we wait for him, let's listen to one of Lady Gaga's newest songs!" The radio-jockey announced, as another song began to play. Kendall felt his heart-rate slightly decelerate as he immediately dialed the Broadcasting Tower's phone number.

"Um, hello? I'm Kendall. Can I speak to whoever is in charge?" Kendall tried to sound as polite as possible, although the slow ice cream truck in front of him was beginning to irritate him. The lines disallowed Kendall switching into the left lane and overtaking the truck, and he was already late.

Suddenly, a feminine voice answered Kendall's question. "Hi! I'm Kelly Wainwright, the radio producer of this station. You're supposed to be here now aren't you?" Her inquisitive voice asked, as Kendall cringed. Despite the fact that she was nowhere near as loud or as abrasive as his boss, Gustavo, Kendall already felt belittled by just talking to her.

"Uh yeah. I'm just...running a few seconds late," Kendall lied passively, as the ice cream truck finally turned to another lane, allowing Kendall to begin speeding again. He passed by the ice cream truck, flicking it off as he drove by it.

"So I've noticed," Kelly clicked her tongue in annoyance as she took a deep sigh. "Listen, I'm going to connect you to our host. You can work out with him how you'll do this." Kelly Wainwright spoke, although Kendall simply shrugged. He was struggling to maintain the conversation while driving twenty miles per hour over the speed limit. He sped a lot, due to the fact that he could hardly wake up early in the morning.

If there was about Kendall Knight that he would have wanted everyone to know, it was that he could not wake up before eleven in the morning. Even waking up before noon was a stretch for Kendall. It was not that he went to bed at obscene hours at night, but it was that he treasured every moment of sleep.

"Hello?" A sophisticated voice answered the line, as Kendall sighed. He was inwardly surprised, however, to not hear the seemingly strained chipper voice he had heard on the radio. This voice sounded real and much more soothing.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight. I'm supposed to be there for an interview, but I'm running a bit late. Do you mind like...talking to your listeners while I get there?" Kendall basically pleaded. He heard a sharp inhale, and then a resulting sigh.

"I'll do my best." The radio-jockey responded, before abruptly hanging up the phone. He turned up the radio louder, curious to see what Leonardo Mitchell would say to excuse him.

After the music began to recede, Kendall continued to drive, estimating that within five minutes or so, he would reach the station. He thanked any divine spirits that existed that Lenny Mitchell was understanding. For a moment, Kendall wondered what the radio jockey's name was, as he obviously kept on forgetting. Nonetheless, the radio jockey resumed his morning shoutouts.

"So as you guys know, today we were supposed to talk to a very hard-working and dedicating cashier at the Rocque Supermarket," The radio-jockey began, as Kendall grinned. He liked where this jockey was going. "However, there's one slight problem, and it's that..." Kendall raised an eyebrow, as he continued to speed, ignoring several honks behind him. He needed to get to the radio station or else!

"Kendall Knight has no interest in talking to any of you all." Kendall's eyes suddenly widened, as his car swerved slightly. He quickly gripped the wheel, but continued to widen his eyes and drop his jaw.

"So what if you happen to shop at that Rocque Supermarket, where you pay ten dollars for a two-dollar gallon of milk? Kendall obviously does not care, which is why he never bothered coming here!" The radio-jockey spat into the microphone, making Kendall cringe. Although he was sure that none of the adjacent drivers knew who he was, he could feel their glares. He couldn't believe the stupid radio jockey had back-stabbed him like that!

"In fact, he was just sleeping right now, showing how much value he gives to my time and your time," The radio-jockey finished, in a sickly sweet voice. Kendall's heart was pumping. He was sure Gustavo was having an ulcer just listening to the radio station, but Kendall needed to reach there first and deal with this childish radio-jockey!

"Moreover, think of his name. Kendall Knight. I'm sure his full name is Kendall Donald Knight, which surely sounds much more sophisticated," Logan continued on his radio show. Kendall felt the color draining from his skin. He _hated_ his middle name. Too many years of being Donald the Duck for Halloween spurred a negative reaction on the boy.

"So he's ashamed of his own name? What else is he ashamed of? Perhaps he's hideous too, which is why he hides in the grocery stores. I would keep my kids away from him!" Logan continued to rant, as Kendall began to swear under his breath. For the seventh time, his phone was ringing, but he continued to ignore it. At this moment, Gustavo could have had three ulcers, but Kendall needed to take care of business first.

"On that note, here's another song for your morning wake-up!" The radio-jockey finished, playing a song by Coldplay. Upon hearing the song, Kendall grabbed his phone, despite driving, and angrily dialed the number that he had used before to converse with Ms. Wainwright.

"Hello?" Kelly's familiar voice rang into the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, Ms. Wainwright? It's Kendall, and I-" Kendall was interrupted by Kelly's dramatic gasp.

"Kendall, where are _you?_ What are you doing? Hurry up! Why are you late? How can you be so-" However, Kendall interrupted Kelly's hysteric questions with a question of his own.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Anyways, what the hell is with your radio host-what's his name?" Kendall asked, frustratedly. This was not the way he was imagining his day would play out. It was worse than he had even imagined it could have been. Murphy's Law was in total and full effect.

"Logie," Kelly immediately responded. Yet, before she could continue, Kendall interrupted her again.

"Yeah, him. What the hell is he doing? Is that any way to talk about a guest? That's going to destroy Gustavo's store!" Kendall began to vent, "Let me talk to him right now!" His voice deepened, as his eyes flashed murder. He was not sure how this Logie Mitchell looked like, but he was sure that _he_ was the hideous one...jackass.

"Logie, what the hell are you doing?" Kendall asked, when he heard the familiar radio-jockey's voice. He thought he heard another sharp inhale and exhale.

"I'm just doing an _interview_ Kendall Donald Knight," The radio-jockey replied icily.

"With _who?_ I'm not even there yet!" Kendall yelled into the phone, exasperatedly as he attempted to overpass a large truck, which he did, barely escaping with his life.

"Oh _really?_ I hadn't even noticed yet." The host began sweetly, although he ended the note on a sour syllable. Kendall took a sharp gasp inside, prepared to curse out the radio-host. However, the radio host responded before he could.

"Whatever." The host replied coldly, as he abruptly hung up. Kendall was furious. He had eleven missed calls from Gustavo, and several obscene text messages. Sighing frustratedly, he turned down the radio to concentrate on what to do. He was still about five minutes away, and it would take forever to reach the station at the rate the traffic was moving.

He then decided, he would dial the host again, and give him a piece of his mind. Who did he think he was? Trying to defame _the_ Kendall Knight? Not over his dead body!

He immediately re-dialed the number, and waited longer than he usually did. Finally, he heard the familiar voice again.

"Welcome caller to the radio station! I am-" The radio host began cheerfully, although Kendall had it with this stupid man's games. Now he was acting as if they were on some live radio show?

"Excuse me _Logie_ Mitchell, what the hell did you think about talking to me like that? I am Kendall Knight!" Kendall roared into the phone, and there was a pause. Finally, he heard the radio-host respond.

"Well listeners, it seems like _Kendall Donald Knight_ has joined our rank-"

"Don't call me that _Logie_!" Kendall yelled into the phone again, attracting the attention to the car adjacent to him.

"Well I'm sorry _Donald_ but our time is over. And for your information, my name is _Logan_. Anyways, I hope our listeners learned something today. When they go into Rocque Supermarket, they should be prepared to wait a long time. By the time a cashier finished scanning all the items, they may have all expired!" Logan replied coolly, as the familiar tunes of the radio station began to play. Kendall cursed aloud. He had not realized that he had been on air the entire time, and now appeared to be an even bigger douche than he had appeared.

"This is all going perfectly..." Kendall rolled his eyes, as he noticed an incoming call from Gustavo.

"Well, it's facing him now or never..." Kendall spoke to himself once more, as he drove past two lanes and parked in the nearest parking lot. He braced himself for possibly the loudest sounds he would have heard through the phone.

_Curse you Logan Mitchell. I swear, I will get revenge or else my name is not Kendall Knight!_ Kendall thought angrily to himself as he began to hear the obscene sounds from his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 02: Start The Party_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I hope you enjoy it! :) So also, thanks SO much to **TheClaire24**, **MrsScarlettPena**, **Klolo8**, **TidusGT**, **squoctobird**, and **Love and Peace Forever** for your fantastic reviews! They mean the WORLD to me! This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan sighed, as he finished his shift at the RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation Radio Station. His boss, Kelly Wainwright, immediately shuffled in, her voice dripping with worry. He knew what was coming, but decided to just accept it. Kelly was the closest thing he had to a mother.<p>

Back home, in Minnesota, Logan wanted to pursue his medical studies. He wanted to become a doctor and help out people, making a difference in their lives. However, his parents disagreed. His mother, a real estate agent, and his father, a lawyer, both wanted Logan to marry and settle down. It was an odd proposition, but Logan refused. He knew that the reason was due to the fact that Logan's foster brother, a troubled youth named Wally, was shot in an accident, and they were afraid of Logan even stepping out of the house. Moreover, with the economy taking a dive, and business dropping, his parents feared they would not be able to pay for Logan's medical school fees. However, in an attempt to compromise with them, he asked for one year to simply visit California and be on his own to learn responsibility. It had taken almost a month of begging and pleading, but finally his parents had allowed it.

Yet, Logan fell in love with California the moment he had landed in the land of aspirations and dreams. He bitterly knew he would have to make a decision between returning home to the dreary Minnesota, or staying in the sunny California. He eventually made his choice and enrolled in a nearby medical school, thereby causing his father to cut ties with him. He could still remember his mother's cries on the phone, but he knew they were being selfish. They wanted Logan to marry some girl of their choice and become their ideal son. It was a stifling environment.

In order to pay for rent, food, and other necessities, Logan began looking for work, and he soon found himself a part-time radio host. Initially, he was very quiet and shy, but upon some friendly prodding from Ms. Wainwright, Logan became more confident and assured of himself, quickly rising in rank of the radio hosts. His voice become symbolic of college students around California, and although none knew how he truly appeared to be, they could identify his voice if they truly listened. It was a nice twist to fame, Logan always thought.

However, he knew he had crossed the line today with Kendall Knight. Logan simply hated people taking life so laid back. Life was meant to be seized, not escaped. He hated people who ruined his perfect radio station, and his job. He had seen people get fired for hosts not showing up, and Logan was not about to ruin his perfect job for some low-life cashier. Although Logan knew he could not judge, for almost a year ago, he was in the same position; a cashier at some produce market.

"I'm sorry Kelly," Logan began, before the dark-skinned woman could even begin, "and I promise it won't happen again. Just...such irresponsible people like that anger me so much. They don't realize how rude they are. Some people have to wake up so early to work to pay for their lives, while others think they can just be late and stroll in whenever they want?" Logan ranted, although he immediately ceased when he noticed Kelly's incredulous look. He blushed slightly, pushing back his hair and trying to give a smile, although he knew Kelly was cross with him.

"Logie," Kelly gave Logan another concerned look, "when was the last time you went out with your friends?" Kelly asked what was seemingly a random question. Logan sighed. He had a few friends, sure, but he had trouble trusting a lot of them. One of his darker experiences in California was finding out his boyfriend was using him as an extra-marital affair from his conservative wife and orthodox family. Logan eventually had to call the cops and get a restraining order, but he was glad he had told the man his name was Hortense, not Logan.

"I...I hung out with Camille the other day," Logan offered, although he could not recall the date, "and I'm attending Mercedes's wedding today with Carlos," Logan immediately saw the look from Kelly, and sighed, "as a _friend_." Logan concluded. Camille was an aspiring actress, although on the side she loved to design clothing. Her warm smile, crazy antics, and brown hair had won Logan over. Although he knew she had a small crush on him, she accepted Logan for his sexuality and kept their relationship platonic. Carlos was an aspiring stunt double, and had met the hyperactive Hispanic when he moved into his new apartment, after his past. Carlos was extremely friendly, and Logan was happy to discover another not completely straight man-although Carlos swore he was bisexual. Mercedes was the heiress of the RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation, and Logan was invited to her wedding. He was surprised her rich father had allowed her to marry an aspiring guitarist, but Logan figured that it was the magic of California.

"Logie," Kelly started again, her eyes pleading with Logan who sighed. Logan rolled his eyes slightly, and then gave Kelly a small smile.

"I promise I will do my best to meet someone nice and make more friends, especially friends who don't slap me or break your priceless vases." Logan grinned, as Kelly giggled. She patted his shoulder comfortingly, as the two left the radio station. Kelly was done for her shift as well, and the two continued to talk about how the show had went.

"I swear Kelly," Logan concluded, as the two began to depart from each other, Logan heading to the right to his apartment and Kelly heading left for lunch, "if I ever see that Knight fellow, he will have to hear a piece of my mind!" Logan heard Kelly laugh before he turned to walk toward his apartment. He had fibbed slightly, upon his last statement to Kelly. In reality, Logan knew he was weak and afraid. He always needed someone to protect him whenever he was in high school. He loved the radio because he could say almost anything he wanted, and he commanded so much power. However, Logan was glad no one knew that the confident radio host they had grown to love was a scrawny, nerdy aspiring doctor. Logan sighed deeply again, as he unlocked the door to his apartment. As he walked into his house, he noticed he had a new message on his answering machine and immediately clicked it to hear the message as he loafed around.

"Logie," A cool voice suddenly spoke from the intercom, causing Logan to shudder, "I still think about you. I still touch myself to your name. I know you thought by changing your name, you could avoid me, but I still play with myself to your voice. Call me back Logie, please." The hint of desperation concerned Logan. Initially, he was going to change his number, but he figured that would show his past that he wanted to run.

Logan shuddered, as he immediately erased the message. He was tired of hearing from _him_, and he continued to try and stifle it, but the nightmares of him appearing on his college campus continued to plague Logan. Suddenly, his door knocked, and Logan jumped, afraid of what could be behind his door. Grabbing a blade from the kitchen, Logan edged near his door, his eyes widened. As he thrust the door open, both he and Carlos screamed at each other. Carlos must have thought it would have been hilarious to dress up as an alien with a cloak, but seeing Logan look frantic with a knife seemed to elicit a scream from the tanned man. Meanwhile, Logan almost fainted seeing Carlos scare him like that. Finally, after both men caught their breaths, Logan allowed Carlos into his slightly messy apartment, its floor mostly covered with medical school notes.

"So what are you wearing to the wedding?" Carlos asked, plopping himself on Logan's comfortable sofa. Logan had saved a lot of money from his birthday's throughout the years, and was able to afford several luxuries. However, he still continued to save his money in order to pay for school.

"I'm thinking a regular tux, with my green swimming trunks and gray shirt," Logan smiled. Mercedes Griffin had to have the most unique wedding of the year, and she would have a wedding on the beach, and the reception would be a fancy beach bash. It was unique, that was for sure.

"Okay, so can I borrow one of your suits? I'll wear my Superman trunks!" Carlos grinned, almost appearing as if he was a child. However, from what Logan had deduced, Carlos didn't have it easy either. He smiled, but he had a lot on his shoulders. He was the sole breadwinner of his entire family, and it often spread him thin in terms of expenses. While Logan had initially been annoyed with the boy's sporadic requests for dinner, Logan had grown to understand the boy. He withheld his past from Carlos, but did inform him about his father castigating him from the family.

"Of course Carlos, you can." Logan replied, playfully rolling his eyes. Carlos grinned, as the two began to raid Logan's closet, in hopes of finding a suitable suit that would suit them.

* * *

><p>Kendall angrily pushed a cart, not caring that it hit the old man who was simply trying to get to his car. After his entire radio scandal, not only had Kendall received the yelling of a life-time from Gustavo, but people were consciously avoiding his grocery line. It would have been hilarious to see people stand behind twenty people to pay for a loaf of bread, except when Kendall began to receive glares from his fellow coworkers, he knew he was in hot water. Finally, Gustavo made him push carts and work outside the store, although Kendall felt that by wearing a mascot of a dog for the supermarket, he not only degraded his dignity, but lost his own sense of pride. It was humiliating. All because of that <em>stupid<em> radio host. Kendall wished he had enough money to sue that stupid radio station.

Kendall Knight was born to two loving parents. As their oldest son, they aspired for him to become a restaurant owner, like Kendall's father had done. Sure, Kendall could whip up a mean bowl of cereal, but beyond that, Kendall was a very bad cook. He secretly loved hockey, and wanted to try and make it big. However, his parents, despite being loving, would not listen and forced him to take classes about business administration and culinary arts in order to become a successful restaurant owner. After graduating from college, Kendall somehow found a job at the House of Rocque Roast restaurant. Obviously, due to its poor taste in name, the restaurant failed, and in a last ditch effort to save it, Gustavo Rocque had transformed it into a supermarket. Because Kendall was unfortunately the last one working before the restaurant closed, Gustavo had a preference for him and wanted him to work at the restaurant, therefore offering the car Kendall had in return for immediately joining. Kendall did not mind as much, however, due to the fact that he was farther away from the awful business of restaurant management and perhaps one step to being discovered for his hockey skills.

Although, now that Kendall realized it, he could have accidentally knocked down on his future agents. Kendall, in his anger, had pushed seventeen carts down the parking lot, causing three people to get hit. He knew Gustavo would be pissed, but at this point, he could hardly care. Kendall was already preparing for his encounter with that idiot, Logan Mitchell.

"Dog!" Gustavo barked, suddenly causing Kendall to turn back. The beefy man stood, glaring at Kendall. When Kendall noticed a ton of shopping carts stranded across the parking lot, he knew he would have to hear about it sooner or later.

"I was going to yell at you for knocking over THREE CUSTOMERS," Gustavo bellowed, "but then I thought that I know how I would make you pay. You have to go to a wedding." Gustavo spoke smugly. Kendall's jaw dropped. He was hesitant, because usually a wedding was a good thing, but the way Gustavo had accentuated the last word frightened Kendall.

"Oh?" Kendall managed to murmur, his resolve never shattering. "Why do I have to go to this wedding?" Kendall challenged, causing Gustavo to breathe in deeply.

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST FOLLOW WHAT I SAY?" Gustavo yelled, causing Kendall to feel a huge gust of air fly toward him. Gustavo took a few more deep breaths before continuing.

"The truth is," Gustavo suddenly turned his head to see some old grandmother tripping over a shopping cart, "I'm still a few pounds too big for my swimsuit. I could easily shed those two or three pounds, but I figure it would be easier just sending you to make sure the food is catered properly." Gustavo mumbled, looking and mentally counting the amount of stranded shopping carts.

_A few pounds too big?_ Kendall smirked to himself, as he glanced at Gustavo's bulging chest. Taking a sigh, he suddenly realized the essence of the question.

"Why would you have to worry about a swimsuit for a wedding?" Kendall suddenly asked, his face scrunching up in confusion, "and why is a wedding using supermarket food?" Kendall asked again, although he knew his questions made his boss livid.

"The stupid bride wanted a beach party for the reception," Gustavo murmured, "and because I know her dad, she invited me and my non-existent wife." Gustavo suddenly began to play with his coat, which led Kendall to raise his eyebrow, making him wonder what stories Gustavo had told people, "and I can't go. Oh, and for your information, MY FRUIT SALAD IS AMAZING!" Gustavo suddenly regained his character and bellowed at Kendall. Kendall shrugged, and sighed. It would be free food, and he would have an opportunity to look for someone to vent his frustrations.

"Wait, you said she invited you and your 'wife'" Kendall used air-quotes around the word wife, "does that mean I can bring a friend?" Kendall suddenly grinned, as Gustavo grumbled.

"Yeah, go ahead. But remember; bring a suit and a swimsuit," Gustavo warned. He nodded gingerly to Kendall before turning away. However, he turned back again and watched the same old lady who had tripped over a fallen shopping cart beat the cart with her purse.

"Help that old lady over there when you get a chance, and pick up the shopping carts!" Gustavo yelled again, causing Kendall to roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You want me to come to a wedding? For free?" A voice asked, causing Kendall to throw his hands up in exasperation.<p>

"Yes James! Can you?" Kendall pleaded. He had called his one-night stands and several of his friends, but none were available. James was standing outside Kendall's apartment, both men sipping a cold beer. James was Kendall's best friend in California, and although James was an aspiring model, he had helped out at the House of Rocque Roast restaurant for several days, before being fired for making a sexual comment toward a customer. It was cruelly ironic, because James had meant the comment toward the woman's husband, but got fired because she thought it was directed toward herself.

James Diamond was bisexual, like his best friend Kendall. Although the two knew they found each other attractive, there was a mutual friendship that kept their relationship platonic. They never experimented for followed through with anything, and James was the one who had helped Kendall acknowledge that he liked men as well as women. Thus, the two were close.

"Count me in! And you said that we get to go swimming on the beach afterward?" James grinned, as he took another swig of his Heineken beer bottle. Kendall grinned.

"Of course! So are you ready to try on some suits to see if they fit?" Kendall asked, as James nodded. Both boys finished their drinks and carried them as they reached Kendall's apartment door. Entering in, they decided to go through Kendall's closet, seeing which suit would fit Kendall the best. James had countless fashionable sets of clothing, and could easily run to his apartment next door and select one to wear and still look great. Overall, Kendall predicted the night would be great. Except, before he left, he would have to call Gustavo to find out who exactly the bride was...


	3. Chapter 3

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 03: Party Up_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! Thanks so much to **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, **IceRush**, **TidusGT**, **MrsScarletPena**, **TheClaire24**, **Love and Peace Forever**, and **klolo8**! You guys really make my entire week with your amazing reviews! I only hope you guys really like the chapter! :) This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed as he stood, bored at the wedding. The beach scenery was nice, and well...scenic. Other than making sure the fruit salad remained intact, Kendall found himself with nothing else to do. James was off, whispering to a few attractive women who had invited him to sit with them during the wedding. He found out the bride's name was Mercedes Griffin, and her husband appeared to be more of some random guitar playing flunkie rather than the new son-in-law of the fourth richest CEO in the world. Just thinking of riches made Kendall take a deep sigh.<p>

Kendall simply wanted to be famous. He wanted to ride in a big limousine one day, with the lights shining on him. He wanted, instead of being a cashier at a supermarket, to be on the over of each star-studded magazine at the supermarket. He inwardly wanted fan mail, a paparazzi, a tour bus, a private jet, and all the luxuries he saw famous people receive. Kendall wanted to be a hockey champion and forever be immortalized by his name on countless trophies and awards. However, the closest he got to ever being famous was being on that _stupid_ radio show.

Kendall finally realized why Gustavo had told him that he was going to make Kendall _pay_ for running three people over with shopping carts. The wedding was abysmally boring, and there were very few pieces of eye-candy at the party. Kendall, despite being the type of person who would love to sleep with someone for release, was still very classical and gallant. If he truly loved someone, he would become the 'Knight' his name suggested. He would open the door, he would pull the seat, he would go the entire length to make sure he pleased his lover.

Kendall took another deep sigh, as he saw the black, white, and aluminum colors of the Los Angeles Kings Ice Hockey team embedded within the scenery of the food table. It was as if life was mocking him. He just wanted this night to be over, and that he would never see any of this ever again. He was frustrated at James too. The reason for bringing James to provide him company, but James seemed to be enjoying the prospect of getting some action, rather than keeping his best friend company.

Finally, as if some divine force had heard Kendall, the wedding was completed. Mercedes Griffin and the guitar playing dude kissed their union of souls and finally the reception was to start! Kendall felt like grinning. Instead of being in an uncomfortable and stifling suit on the tempting beach, Kendall joined the stripping crowd in ripping off their fancy clothes and jumping up in freedom and joy. Kendall adorned hazel swimming trunks, and he enjoyed the feeling of the cool water at the brisk evening. It was purely refreshing, and for several moments, Kendall felt as if he was just in heaven. He always felt so relaxed around the beach, and it was as if he could back-float his entire life away.

He smirked when he saw the haughty Mercedes Griffin gingerly place her expensive wedding dress on the hands of some stuffy butler, as she jumped into the water with a skimpy bikini, that obviously attracted her new husband. Although Kendall would have preferred that _some_ people kept their clothes on their body, Kendall found the environment very lively and vivacious. He had lost sight of James, but assumed the guy was probably getting head by some chick or guy. He knew James was adept at getting people to do what he wanted. It was eerily powerful.

Sighing, Kendall decided to step out of the relaxing crystal droplets that made the aquatic companion of the beach and dry himself on the sand, which sipping some of the expensive drinks the Griffin name offered. He grabbed a bottle of Samuel Adam's Utopian beer, which he knew fetched for at least a hundred dollars a bottle, and began to sip it gingerly. It frightened Kendall as to how he could practically taste the wealth involved in the amber running down his throat. Yet, the feeling of this luxurious liquid made Kendall wish for his fame to occur sooner than ever. He wished that he could simply snap his fingers, and call for a waiter to deliver him some of the world's most expensive liquors.

Kendall squinted and thought he saw James with a shorter male, but ignored the notion. He could already feel the alcohol running through his blood stream, causing him to feel slightly courageous and forgetful at the same time. Oh the wonders of alcohol.

Kendall secretly enjoyed these high profile events. It made him forget he had a mundane apartment with plain steps on which, only a few hours ago, he was sipping Heinken beer with his friend. Kendall wished he could forget everything-his parent's ambition, hopes, dreams, and just live his own life. He would love to try out for the Los Angeles Kings, and prove the world that he was adept at hockey. Kendall wanted to prove the world wrong-that he was not meant to simply live to society's standards, but instead his own.

He remembered the first time he brought it up with his parents that he wanted to play hockey instead of running a restaurant**. . . **

_"But dad, I'm really good! Coach said if I impress the scout tonight, I could get a full ride to a university for hockey, and then possibly set up a future career as part of the Minnesota Wilds!" Kendall pleaded to his father, who simply took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly._

_"Kendall, no. I told you before that not to get your hopes up for something that will not provide you stability or a back-up plan in life." Mr. Knight spoke calmly, as Kendall began to feel dejected. While he shared his father's vibrant eyes, Kendall's eyes were currently filled with hurt and annoyance. He could not understand why his parents were being so difficult._

_"But mom! It's going to really work out!" Kendall immediately turned around to his mother, who sat with Katie in her lap. Mrs. Knight, the more sympathetic and lenient one, took a deep sigh._

_"I believe you honey," Mrs. Knight spoke, her eyes glistening, "but your father is right. Education is the most important thing in this world, and you can't possibly forsake that for your dream." Mrs. Knight tried to cover her rejection with icing, but Kendall saw right through it. He threw his hands up in an exasperated motion, and stormed out of the room, refusing to eat dinner that night._

**. . .**Kendall shivered, as suddenly he heard a voice addressing him. Turning around, he was met with the stance of a smaller man, who was in a gray t-shirt and green swimming trunks. The man seemed to be mortified, and Kendall guessed it may have been from the frustration clearly written across Kendall's face.

"What did you say?" Kendall snapped, his voice slightly quavering from the high blood alcohol concentration in his system. He blinked several times, trying to center in on the face of this stranger.

The stranger made a noise that seemed to mirror a squeak, and he flushed slightly. He murmured under his breath for a split second, before looking up to see Kendall's bright green eyes. Although Kendall could still not focus on the stranger's face, he saw the warmest and friendliest brown eyes he had ever seen before in his life.

"I-I asked if you were alright. You seemed to be f-fixated at that one spot." The stranger spoke nervously. Kendall felt a nostalgic downpour of rain fall onto him, but the alcohol in his system prevented him from making the connection. But he had certainly met...or at least conversed with this stranger once before in his life. If only he could recall where...

"I'm fine," Kendall hiccuped slightly, "but you obviously seem tense." Kendall grinned, his eyes twinkling. He had to admit the stranger was _very_ handsome, in an adorable sense. The shorter male was around five feet and eight inches, standing three inches shorter than Kendall. His chocolate brown hair was simply sweet and his eyes immediately made Kendall feel warm. It suddenly made him to hug and kiss this stranger. Kendall was beginning to suspect whether it was truly the expensive alcohol triggering this reaction...but nonetheless, Kendall continued to notice how adorable the stranger was.

The grin from Kendall had caused the stranger to blush slightly, as he looked away. He played with his fingers slightly, and murmured something under his breath again.

"Let's _dance_." Kendall whispered, coming closer to the stranger, who immediately shivered. Kendall had to admit; it was almost _sexy_ to tower over this adorable stranger, who had a loose gray T-Shirt and a large pair of green swimming trunks. Kendall knew his wet torso was well-defined and alluring, and he was even more confident that the stranger was at the very least, into both men and women. The stranger's shyness, moreover, killed Kendall. It was endearing.

"I-I-I...I can't dance." The stranger confessed, suddenly looking away, although Kendall could see his eyes peering at Kendall. Kendall grinned again. Suddenly there was another spike in confidence, as the latest shots of liquor hit Kendall's system. He gave an alluring smirk, and took one step closer to the stranger, who had unknowingly backed himself into the wall of the shack where the drinks were being served. The stranger looked upward at Kendall, and it made Kendall feel _so_ charged to see that by his own smirk, he could simply subjugate this handsome stranger.

"Then let me _show_ you." Kendall whispered into the stranger's ear, who immediately tensed. However, Kendall was too intoxicated by this stranger to even notice. He grabbed the stranger's wrist, and dragged him to the middle of the sandy beach, where people were dancing together. There was grinding, tango, and a drunken hybrid of the waltz occurring, and Kendall knew he would fit right in with the group. He inwardly wondered if the stranger was drunk as well, although Kendall could not sniff or detect any alcohol exuding from the man's body.

He suddenly thrust the mumbling stranger to his front, and began to move his body against the stranger. He was sure the stranger gasped upon feeling the bulge in the area of Kendall's groin, but Kendall continued to move himself against the backside of the stranger. The stranger, at first, resisted, but suddenly became more and more participatory in the activities. He suddenly turned around, and smiled. Placing his arms around Kendall's neck, the stranger slowly began to adjust the slower pace of music. Kendall gave another seductive glance, licking his lips slightly as the stranger held onto Kendall's bare torso. It was paining Kendall to simply not bed this innocent stranger.

"I...You're so hot." The stranger admitted, looking downward. Kendall smiled, as he finally got the chance he wanted. He slowly began to close the gap between himself and the stranger, until a scream was heard. It turned out some girl stepped on a piece of glass, and Kendall was mad. The stranger's eyes had widened and immediately he had rushed away from Kendall to inspect the girl's foot. Kendall waited impatiently, slightly aggravated that the perfect opportunity to bed this innocent and lovable stranger was gone.

As he blinked, the girl was carried away into an ambulance, which was comically ignored by Mercedes, and the party continued onward. Kendall never caught sight of the endearing stranger, and it annoyed him, but he continued to party anyways, the alcohol continuing to run its course in his system. He was too charged up anyways, and he figured that most people would end up falling asleep on the beach anyways. He decided to let out of any inhibitions and reservations and throw himself out there. He was going to party it up, as if he was famous; as if he was the one on the cover of every star studded supermarket magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 04: Angel Eyes_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! So I really want to also thank the ever amazing **Love and Peace Forever**, **MrsScarletPena**, **TheClaire24**, **klolo8**, **squoctobird**, **TidusGT**, and **IceRush** for your FANTASTIC reviews! Gosh, I cannot even begin to explain how much motivation you guys give me. :) This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell sighed wistfully, as he walked down the desolate sidewalk alone. He could not believe what had happened at the party. His friend, Camille Roberts, had stepped on a beer bottle and had bled so much that night. Logan, of course, accompanied her to the hospital, but he could not help but recall what <em>else<em> had occurred at the party. He had not touched a single drop of alcohol, yet this stranger seemed to intoxicate Logan. Logan knew what intoxication was and how alcohol affected the body. It was basic medical knowledge. However, Logan could not even begin to explain how the stranger had managed to give him the fleeting sensation of being drunk and high (two experiences Logan had still yet to experience) without even putting a single drop of alcohol past Logan's lips.

Logan remembered the night very vividly. He recalled the man's torso, which was _so_ well-defined, and toned. It made Logan weak in the knees even thinking about it. He had seen the man swim so freely and happily, but it almost pained Logan to see the Greek God without any Goddess. When he had seen the man pick up one of the expensive bottles of alcohol to consume, consequently the man suddenly froze in time, and Logan suddenly found himself an opportunity to talk to the man. He was so nervous upon talking to the man, that Logan had to use so much force to even emit a whisper. It was amazing how this complete stranger could reduce the headstrong and proud Logan to a horny schoolboy.

Shaking his head, Logan continued to walk swiftly, seeing the beach within sight. He had decided, after being frisked by the sexy stranger, he could not risk letting his past inhibitions catch up to him, and thus decided to bail early. However, in his excitement to leave, he had realized he had forgotten Carlos at the party. After failing to reach him, Logan simply decided to walk home and bask in the memories of possibly the best dance Logan had ever had. It made Logan blush, but to think of the bulge pressing into his backside-

"Sorry!" Logan called out to a driver in a car, who abruptly hit his brakes. Logan had not realized he was about to cross a street, and all of a sudden, a blaring horn had robbed Logan of his promiscuous thoughts of the evening. He blushed slightly, as he continued to walk toward the beach. He wondered how people stayed overnight at a beach, but Logan had seen stranger things. Such as the message he received from..._him_.

_Logie...You cannot run away from me forever. I release my seed to your name...I simply grow hard thinking of your lips...I imagine them going down my-_

Logan apologized to an old lady he had pushed down accidentally. Logan, once again, had lost track of where he was going. The old lady waved her cane angrily at Logan, but Logan merely apologized and continued his steadfast walk toward the beach.

To his shock, he suddenly got a vibrating sensation in his pocket. Taking out his cell-phone, he saw it was a text from Carlos, which alarmed Logan:

"Carlos says there's an emergency...Oh no, what happened?" Logan muttered aloud, immediately increasing his pace toward the beach. Seeing the beach with so few people made the landmark seem desolate and lonely. However, Logan could see the short silhouette of a certain Hispanic, and a tall looming figure of another man. From what Logan could see, from his distance, was that the presumable figure of Carlos was standing very close to a taller man, with an impeccable style of fashion. Despite having been at the beach, and most likely hung over, the man stood proudly. He had sleek swim-trunks on his lower body, and a perfectly fit v-neck shirt, glossing over his presumably well-defined body.

"Logan! You're here!" Carlos suddenly grinned, his raspy voice bringing Logan back to reality for the third time. He gave a sheepish grin to his neighbor, and nodded politely to the stranger in front of him. He could not deny that the stranger in front of his eyes was incredibly handsome, but there was no denying that Logan was still infatuated with the Greek God with the Angel Eyes from the previous night.

"Yeah, sorry for not coming last night. I was just...Camille...and what is the emergency again?" Logan looked around, suddenly realizing there was no pain, no blood, no bones, or any anguish at all. Everything in fact, seemed to be pleasant and calm.

Carlos suddenly held the other man's hand, and smiled. He and the other man looked at each other and grinned widely to each other. Logan oddly felt as if he was some third-wheel. He did not even know this man, and suddenly Carlos was all over him?

"This is James Diamond," Carlos introduced the taller man, who extended his hand forward and shined perhaps what was the brightest set of teeth Logan had ever seen. Logan blinked several times, before meeting James's hand and shaking it. "He and I...met yesterday." Carlos winked, as Logan nodded slowly, appearing to understand what Carlos meant. But Carlos knew Logan better than that, it seemed.

"Meaning, James and I are officially steady!" Carlos pointed out the obvious, as Logan's jaw dropped. How did Carlos suddenly decide to go steady with a man he had met at a party, both most likely under the influence of alcohol! Logan took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Isn't that a bit too-" Logan was cut off by James, who shook his head. Logan gave a quizzical glance toward the fashion expert, who cleared his throat.

"It's not fast at all. It started beautifully," James began, his eyes holding flashy stars, "with Carlos asking me if I wanted a drink, and slowly one thing led to another, and before we knew it, we were a few miles away from the party and-" James never got to finish his sentence, as Logan's blanched face silenced him.

"I really did not need to hear that..." Logan shook his head, as James pouted slightly. Yet, Carlos continued to hold James's hand loyally and glanced pleadingly at Logan. Logan rolled his eyes, and smiled.

"I don't know why you would need my blessings Carlos, but go right ahead." Logan smiled, halfheartedly. He was happy that Carlos randomly found some handsome bloke to put his arm around, but Logan was almost envious. Logan wished that he could see the Greek God again, and perhaps even offer to talk to him. He seemed so interesting; he was easily seductive and playful, but beyond the tough exterior, he seemed to be full of emotions and knowledge. He had this way of commanding Logan's attention, and empowering the boys thoughts, or even corrupting them, so that constant playbacks of the night continued to play through Logan's mind.

"Thank goodness you and Kendall both agreed to our relationship. Carlos warned me that you would have blown up a building or something in retaliation..." James grinned, although Logan ceased listening after hearing two syllables he thought he would never have to hear again. Carlos smirked, as Logan suddenly realized that Carlos must have been aware that James was friends with a Kendall, and this could also be a way of Carlos pulling a prank on Logan. However, Logan guessed there were about one-hundred Kendall's in the city, and the chance that the rude Kendall that had insulted Logan on air and personally would be friends with James, Carlos's new beau, seemed unlikely.

"You know a Kendall?" Logan suddenly whispered, his eyes widening. Carlos nodded his head, as he began to play with a loose thread on James's shirt. He then looked at Logan and winked.

"He knows a _Kendall Donald Knight_." Carlos grinned playfully, as Logan paled. A moment ago, he was having a fantasy of meeting the Greek God from the previous night, and yet now he was impaled to see the infamous Kendall Donald Knight, who rudely stood Logan up for the radio show and muttered expletives at the radio host during the air.

"Okay, I am leaving." Logan spoke dryly as he threw his hands up in the air, turning around. He loved Carlos like a brother, but sometimes the other man took the jokes too far. Kendall had hurt Logan's feelings, and Logan was beyond angry at the man. Had he ever seen this hideous and rude man, Logan would have given him a piece of his mind. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around. Instead of seeing the bubbly face of Carlos, he saw the glamorous face of James.

"Carlitos informed me that you would react like this. I guess you and Kendall did start off to a bad start, but I think you two could be great friends." James smiled, as earnestly as he could. Logan whimpered slightly, looking downward. He noticed that there were still people slumbering on the beach, and from the rampant amount of bottles, Logan figured the cleaning department was scheduled to arrive sometime later in the day.

"Why would you think that I could be friends with someone as _rude _and _selfish_ as him?" Logan fumed, his eyes burning with rage. His heart began to quicken, as he glanced at James for answer. To his uttermost frustration, James simply smirked.

"Perhaps because he said those exact seventeen words when Carlos and I brought up the idea of meeting you." James grinned, as Logan dropped his jaw. James raised an eyebrow.

"He dropped his jaw as well..." James slowly noted, his smile widening. Carlos, from the near distance, was simply standing and grinning. Logan took a huff of frustrated air, and glared at James. Except, instead of James making a comment, Carlos rode up to the plate.

"I think Kendall did the same thing to me, taking a frustrated huff of air and then glaring at me." Carlos grinned, as James laughed heartily. Logan knew his face was red, but he was beyond furious. What was the point of this conversation? Logan was free the entire day, but he was not expecting to be the point of entertainment for Carlos and his new boyfriend.

"Whatever, I'm going." Logan said, turning around. He proceeded to walk away, despite hearing protests from James and Carlos. However, one voice suddenly made Logan freeze in his place.

"Is that _him?_" A very familiar voice whispered into the wind. Logan's eyes widened, as he turned his head quickly, moving his body alongside. Suddenly, the sand became quicksand and began to devour Logan.

The Greek God, with the Angel Eyes, was none other than Kendall Donald Knight.

* * *

><p>Kendall's jaw dropped, as he realized that the adorable chocolate-eyed stranger to which he had instantly felt an attraction, was none other than the rude and narcissistic radio-jockey Kendall had argued with over the phone.<p>

"You...You..." Kendall suddenly gasped, as Carlos and James gave each other confused glances. Kendall felt the sand beneath him burn his feet, but Kendall stood in his place. Both he and the radio host had wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Wait...I know you two know each other, but do you...two know each other?" Carlos asked, dumbfounded. James grinned, and kissed Carlos's forehead, mumbling something about 'adorable'. Kendall cringed when he heard that word. He had thought that the jerk on the radio was adorable...

"I feel like..." Kendall suddenly felt like gagging, as he realized how close he had gotten to _kissing_ the smaller boy. But then, suddenly, an epiphany hit him. The boy in front of him was still the adorable company which had given Kendall the confidence and enjoyment for the lifetime. Kendall suddenly found himself looking past that hard exterior of the radio host, and for the first time, he connected the radio host to being a shy and quiet guy, instead of the bitchy and rude knob Kendall had envisioned him to be. It was even more striking that Kendall recalled, after his drunken night, how the stranger had appeared.

However, to Kendall's surprise, he saw the radio-host turn around and stomp away. He knew that from the gasps on Carlos's and James's face, he was not the only confused one. Carlos gave one look at Kendall, and gave a chaste kiss to James's face, and immediately ran off to catch up to Logan.

Kendall suddenly felt awkward and perplexed. First of all, Kendall recalled waking up to see James and Carlos, who at that time was a stranger, standing over the hung-over boy. Kendall somehow found himself wearing a shirt, and while he was slightly remorseful that he could not find his suit, he simply shrugged it off. It was a cheap suit anyways. But after hearing James and Carlos tell Kendall about their sporadic relationship that seemed 'just right', Kendall took a moment to pause. When they mentioned Logan, and Kendall realized that Carlos was Logan's best friend, he stormed off, not only to emphasize his anger but to find a reserved place to hurl away his hangover.

Kendall suddenly felt conflicted. He had enjoyed the night so much with his self-proclaimed enemy, but then he saw how Logan reacted upon seeing him. Kendall, without the confidence of alcohol, knew he was not the best to look at on any given day, but he felt slightly hurt by Logan's unwillingness to reach a compromise, even for their best friends.

He did not deny that from the previous night, he had certainly felt something for the adorable stranger he had basically frisked. However, upon seeing that the adorable stranger in reality, the radio host that had ruined his day, and almost had gotten him fired, made Kendall feel angry. But then he was torn between the shy, and adorable stranger he had met the previous night and the angry and rude radio host he had interacted with the previous morning.

Kendall surmised that the next move was in Logan's hand...


	5. Chapter 5

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 05: You & I_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I really want to take this time and thank the interesting **ishop67**, invigorating **IceRush**, magnificent **MrsScarletPena**, terrific **TidusGT,** Lordly **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, Lively **Love and Peace Forever**, and the thoughtful **TheClaire24**! You guys all ROCQUE! This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>Kendall surmised that the next move was in Logan's hand...<em>

Logan had run off from the informal and impromptu announcement of James and Carlos. He was almost beyond hurt that Carlos, his long-time friend, would think that he could even tolerate the jerk that had been so rude to him. He wanted to believe that Carlos was looking for his best interests, but it did not help to see Carlos so hopelessly in love with James. It almost made Logan feel jealous. The warm Californian sun did not help to hide the apparent love in Carlos's eyes when he stood by James. Simply by erecting himself besides James, Carlos appeared to be stronger. It made Logan feel weaker.

It was irrational. Love was supposed to take time to nurture and grow. How could it be spontaneous and sudden, like Carlos had announced it to be? It was all wrong. None of it made sense. In fact, it hurt Logan to know that it made so much nonsense, that it made sense. Logan had experienced it. When he had unknowingly danced with Kendall the previous night, he had felt so...loved. He could see something in Kendall's Angelic Eyes that kept Logan rooted at his spot. Logan was no force to be meddled with at all, but somehow seeing Kendall shirtless and grinding against him reduced Logan to a horny schoolboy.

It also hurt Logan to see love. After _him_, Logan had been afraid of even talking to people. _He_ violated Logan's state of mind, and it hurt Logan to even hear those messages. The vulgar nonsense uttered by _his_ voice eerily reminded Logan of when _he_ would moan Logan's name. It made Logan feel dirty and worthless. It made him want to run into someone's arms for comfort. But Logan was too proud to do that.

He was a popular radio-jockey, and Logan knew he commanded a certain sense of power. He had the power to ruin someone's career while bolstering his own. He had the power to help people. He had a voice, that he had never had before in his life. For once, he could choose his own destiny. He could say what he wanted and he could do what he wanted. Yet, despite this power, Logan was still confined because of his past. He could never return to his once-loving family because of his decision to stay in the beautiful California sun, and he felt as if he could never love again because of _him_.

Logan guessed, as he ran past an old lady beating a shopping cart with her bag, that perhaps he was being unreasonable, to an extent. He could have been more understanding of Carlos's and James's situation. In no way were they asking Logan to fall in love with Kendall or even pursue a date with the boy with the body of a Greek God. But, Logan felt as if he could not maintain to be friends with Kendall. It was as if there were two extremes pulling him. There were two Kendall's he knew. He knew the jerk that had stood him up for the interview, and the jerk that had tried to defame Logan on his own turf. Then, there was the sexy, daring, and adventurous Greek God with the Angelic Eyes. Logan could not deny that there was a lustful attraction to that side, but the other extreme repulsed him.

"Logan!" An exasperated voice called out from the dusty trail. Logan turned around sharply to see Carlos running, and panting. Although Carlos was fit, Logan guessed that after a night of heavy drinking and sex, Carlos was in no shape to run a marathon. Logan then reached the end of the sidewalk, and patiently waited for Carlos to cross and reach him. He stood, testing Carlos's attention.

"Why did you run off?" Carlos asked immediately, as he finally caught up to Logan. Logan mumbled under his breath, and looked away slightly. He looked toward Carlos after a few moments of thought, and sighed.

"You knew I hated that jerk," Logan spoke sullenly, "and you still tried to force a friendship." Logan tilted his head to the right slightly, as if to emulate a pouting dog. He was in no way trying to stir emotions within Carlos, but he did want Carlos to understand that Logan was independent.

Carlos took an immediate sigh, and darted his eyes to the right and left before grabbing Logan's arm. Despite Logan's obvious protests, Carlos dragged him to the adjacent Starbucks, and sat Logan down. He then looked at Logan, with pleading eyes.

"You know about me," Carlos began, his voice quivering with a feeling of forced maturity, "and that I am the only one in my house who makes money. The toastmaker or something..." Carlos gulped, as his eyes watered slightly. Logan mouthed 'breadwinner', but nodded, as if to alert Carlos that he could continue. The Hispanic took another gulp, as he tried to settle himself.

"I'm not the smartest guy around. I am a stunt double for many movies, but people don't like to be around me because of my orientation and slightly hyper behavior." Carlos sighed again, looking downward. Logan nodded his head again, although he was wondering where Carlos was going with this emotional tirade, and how it had to do with Logan storming off away from Kendall.

"You're my best friend Logan, and no one has ever known me as well as you have." Carlos mumbled so softly that Logan had to strain his ear to hear it. His eyes widened slightly, as he realized the true fact. Carlos must not have been very popular growing up, and thus never had many friends. He was in the same boat as Logan; wanderers who simply wanted to settle and be accepted.

"I know I must annoy you when I ask for food, but you never refuse me. You're my best friend..." Carlos whimpered again, as Logan immediately held Carlos's throbbing hands. His sympathetic eyes conveyed a consoling message to Carlos, although the message also prodded Carlos to get to the point.

"I just want that everyone becomes happy for me. I want you and Kendall to become friends for James and I. So that we can be happy with everyone else being happy." Carlos wished, as Logan took a gesture backward, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Carlos, I understand." Logan started, as Carlos's tear-stricken face glanced at Logan. "I really do. But the fact of the matter is that after last night, I cannot bear to even look at Ken-" Logan suddenly stopped himself, as his cheeks tinged pink. He hoped Carlos had heard last _morning_, but from the inquisitive look on Carlos's face, he knew he was caught.

"L-Last night? What happened last night? I thought you helped Camille..." Carlos looked, his face slightly scrunching up in the search for answers. Logan rubbed his temple, as if to relieve him of his impending headache.

"Yes, I did. Camille was taken to the hospital, and I ensured she got some crutches so she didn't put too much strain on her feet," Logan replied, "but...I also had something with someone." Logan left the statement loaded and vague, allowing himself time to prepare to tell Carlos the occurrence of the previous night.

"Something...with...someone?" Carlos asked, confused. He inclined his head to the left, still searching for answers. Logan took another deep breath.

"Kendall was drunk, and basically...ground against me." Logan admitted, his cheeks burning. Carlos let out a loud yelp, but was quickly silenced by Logan's stare. Carlos looked at Logan incredulously.

"You and Kendall _hooked up?_" Carlos spoke, his voice full of surprise. Logan shook his head, although the pink on his cheeks remained ever-present.

"Not exactly, no. But...we had this moment that made it awkward to even glance at each other." Logan finished, hoping Carlos would not ask anymore questions. Carlos took the hint, and sighed deeply. The two basked in a comfortable silence, before deciding on heading home. Carlos informed Logan that he would tell James this, and Logan thanked Carlos for understanding. Logan unlocked his door, and entered his house, waving goodbye to Carlos. He noticed a new message on his landline, and hesitated to press it. Deciding to do it, he pressed it, and heard the same chilling voice.

_Logie...I still think of you. I imagine your eyes looking up at me when you're down there. I will give up everything for you Logie..._

Logan immediately rushed to delete the message He wished he could go to the police, but he was afraid. Deciding to relax, Logan jumped into the shower, and enjoyed a warm deluge. He thought of Carlos, James, and knew what he had to do. Carlos was now his _best friend_ and he did not want to lose that. He would make things right.

Logan Mitchell had decided his next move.

* * *

><p>Kendall was bitterly scanning items. Gustavo had chided Kendall for being late, and after the eventful morning, Kendall was feeling a vortex of emotions. He was annoyed with the sudden engagement between Carlos and James, and was furious he still had to work a pounding hangover. He was frustrated that the one day he would have liked to be ignored at work, he was suddenly the most popular cashier again. It could have been because people recognized him from the party. It could have also been because Gustavo had yelled at him in front of the entire store and he was now a social pariah.<p>

Then, there was Logan. Logan was swimming in Kendall's thoughts. Kendall was still furious at the boy, but after the events of the preceding night, Kendall could help but feel his heartbeat rapidly accelerating at the mere two syllables of the other boy's name. He could not deny that they had connected. When he had informed James of this revelation, James dropped his jaw and was surprised that Kendall had managed to even seduce the seemingly abstinent Logan.

Kendall had finished scanning the items for the lady who infamously continued to beat her shopping cart with her bag, and after she perched away, Kendall took a breather. He wanted to think of Logan more, but he felt guilty of doing so. A simple few hours ago, he had gone from hating the man with his guts to suddenly feeling something for the other man. It was an odd feeling. He felt...stronger and powerful with Logan. With Logan by his side (or his front, as Kendall liked to remember), Kendall felt as if he could conquer even Gustavo. He was too proud to say he was in _love_, but he felt as if Logan was a breath of fresh air in his current events. Kendall loved his lack of commitment whenever he slept with someone, but he still felt as if he wanted to wake up holding someone. It was a feeling Kendall stifled, but he could not help but feel it at times.

Kendall noticed items suddenly rolling down his conveyor belt, and he took a sigh. He did not even bother acknowledging the customer, and began to scan the items. However, the items were interesting. Kendall noticed that the customer had purchased a box of Chex cereal, a copy of the movie A.I Artificial Intelligence by Steven Spielberg, a cake with Star War figurines, and a copy of a tabloid magazine about the Ghost Whisperer. It was an odd combination, but Kendall rang up the total, and the customer paid. Kendall scratched his head, but continued to focus on his job.

The next customer in line had bought two boxes of Frozen Pizza. Kendall dryly scanned the first box, not even bothering to acknowledge the customer again, but when he tried to scan the second box, it would not work. Kendall scrunched up his face in confusion, and turned the box over brusquely, despite the warning, and was surprised to see a green sticky note covering the bar-code. It had the word 'Friends?'. Kendall immediately looked up, and to his surprise, he saw Logan Mitchell standing in front of him.

Logan Mitchell had made his move. It was Kendall's turn.

"Y-You?" Kendall breathed, as he became grateful that no one was behind Logan in the line. Logan smiled cheerily.

"Carlos is my best friend, and I presume James's is your best friend," Logan started, his eyes flashing, "and I'm sure we want them to be happy."

Kendall nodded eagerly, although he was confused as to what Logan was implying. He was glad Logan was not storming away from him, but he wondered why Logan was even here. But before Logan could say anything else, Kendall immediately spoke.

"Do you like pizza? We can have some pizza tonight for dinner, and talk." Kendall suggested, scratching the back of his head nervously. Instead of snapping at Kendall for being rude, Logan smiled, and then laughed.

"If I'm buying two boxes of overpriced frozen pizza, I obviously like pizza." Logan tried to put on his best smile, although Kendall's nervous chuckle made his smile more organic.

"Thanks Logan. I get off of work in two hours, would you mind waiting?" Kendall asked, with a note of hope in his voice. Logan noticed the hope present in the angelic green eyes, and immediately nodded.

"I can drop these pizza's home, and then be back here. We can talk, and...straighten things out." Logan suggested, as Kendall nodded eagerly. Logan smiled, as Kendall rang up the total. Logan dished out the money, and walked away, waving at Kendall.

Kendall felt a fleeting sensation in his heart, and he knew it was Logan. He was already falling for Logan, and he could not stop himself. He, Kendall Donald Knight, was beginning to become hopelessly in love with Logan Mitchell. It had taken a few minutes of unrestrained passion, and with a mix of a similar desire to please their friends, Kendall had fallen for Logan.

All his life, Kendall's heart had yearned for something he could not name. Today, he could finally give that something a name. It's name was Logan Mitchell.


	6. Chapter 6

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 06: Break the Ice_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! Gosh, thanks so much to **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, **MrsScarlettPena**, **ishop67**, **TidusGT**, **saywhatt**, **TheClaire24** and **Love and Peace Forever** for your AMAZING reviews! You guys are so nice! Also, I would just like to say that as I move in on Saturday, I may not get time to update this story as I do not know how college will treat me. Moreover, with the Hurricane approaching, I am also unsure as to what effects that will have. My prayers go out to those on the East Coast, who have been experiencing Earthquakes, and now Hurricanes. This was written in August 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>All his life, Kendall's heart had yearned for something he could not name. Today, he could finally give that something a name. It's name was Logan Mitchell. <em>

Logan Mitchell sped home as fast as he could with his own two feet and two overpriced frozen pizza's. He could not directly place the fleeting feeling, but it made him feel euphoric and high. It was an amazing feeling. He felt a strong need to suddenly dress nicely, as if he would be meeting with a prospective boss.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted the aspiring doctor from his thoughts about his 'totally platonic, casual meeting with Kendall Knight'. Collecting himself, Logan opened the door, and was a bit surprised to see Carlos simply walk in and plop himself on Logan's couch. Logan smiled and waved at Carlos who waved back.

"Um, Carlos, why are you here?" Logan broke the comfortable silence, as he shuffled through his two pairs of casual shoes and pair of dress shoes. The choices were infinite; what could he wear to impress but seem totally casual? It was a frustratingly simple decision that was beyond Logan.

"I was bored, and wanted to see what you were up to!" Carlos's chipper voice flattered Logan, who had truly never had anyone as close to him as Carlos. He looked up from his skimpy collection of shoes and smiled at Carlos, who returned the bright grin. Logan then bent down again and continued to decide on which shoes to wear.

_Would Vans look nice? Or too casual?_ Logan wondered, as he noticed Carlos watching his every action. Taking another sigh and straightening his posture, Logan turned to Carlos.

"Did you not just commit yourself to a relationship? Shouldn't you be talking to James? We don't want him getting jealous," Logan tried to joke, although right after it came from his mouth, he realized how crude it sounded. These were the times Logan wished he could be behind his microphone at the radio station; where he had total power and control and could exhibit his own thoughts.

"I could," Carlos squinted for a moment, and then grinned widely. Logan raised an eyebrow, but then decided on picking the dress shoes for the occasion. However, Carlos cleared his throat and Logan turned to face his neighbor again.

"Yes Carlos?" Logan asked through gritted teeth. He enjoyed his neighbor's presence, but it was beginning to irk Logan.

"I think Kendall likes Vans much better." Carlos's face illuminated from the lights in Logan's apartment. Logan immediately felt his cheeks blush, and he quickly turned to face Carlos with a feigned confused look.

"W-What?" Logan barely breathed, wondering how in the world Carlos knew about his casual meeting with Kendall. He never took Carlos to be one of the stalker types, but then again, no one knew everything about their neighbor. Then, it hit Logan. Why was he getting all worked up about his meeting with Kendall? Sure, there was that one night of frisky dancing, but...well, there was also Kendall's smile, and amazing body and...

"I'm not _that_ stupid Logan," Carlos cheekily smiled again, breaking Logan out of his thoughts. Logan blinked several times before turning to Carlos again.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, still not understanding Carlos. Carlos laughed, and sauntered himself from the sofa to stand adjacent to Logan, proudly.

"Pick the Vans. I've known you for a while now, and since you obviously went to visit Kendall, with your Rocque Supermarket bags on the floor over there, you have that happy glow and it must be because of Kendall" Carlos indicated, as Logan sharply turned his head and swore. He had been so interested in getting ready for the pizza dinner with Kendall that he had left out his plastic bags, a behavior Logan would never normally do.

"You-You don't know that!" Logan tried to argue, although from the amused look on Carlos's face, he knew he had lost. Sighing frustratedly, Logan threw his hands in the air, and caught them on his face, where he ran his hands through his hair.

"We just want to straighten things out," Logan said, glancing warily at Carlos who nodded, "but I just...feel this strong urge to impress him. I don't know why, and it's scaring me." Logan admitted, chuckling nervously. Carlos grinned and placed his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"Within the short span I had met James, he complained about his Van's loving neighbor who always wore a tight T-Shirt, jeans, and a plaid unbuttoned shirt. Try and complement that on your _date_ with Kendall." Carlos sang, as he got up and walked toward Logan's room. Logan stood completely aghast, not over the fact that Carlos was entering his room, but the fact that Carlos had called his dinner with Kendall a _date_.

"Why would I go on a _date_ with that arrogant, selfish, rude and—" Logan tried to yell to Carlos, who immediately popped his head out of the room and winked at Logan.

"With that someone who is undoubtedly handsome? Face it Logan, you're attracted to Kendall." Carlos expressed certainty, which made Logan doubt his own judgment. Sighing, he gave a pitiful look to Carlos and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Am I bad for just liking Kendall's body?" Logan whispered, as Carlos laughed loudly. He placed his arm around Logan again, and chortled brightly.

"You, my friend, are totally crushing on Kendall! Now come on, you actually have some decent clothes in this ragtag closet..." Carlos whistled, as Logan raised an eyebrow, and ran to his room. To his horror, Carlos was pulling clothes out of their hangers and throwing them all over the once organized room. Logan gasped, and began to grab the clothes worriedly. Taking one glance at Carlos's behavior, Logan knew that he would have to run like a madman to not be late for the _formal event_ with Kendall.

* * *

><p>Somehow, fate on Logan's side. Carlos and Logan found a nice outfit, consisting of dark jeans, a black polo, and a dark brown cardigan. Logan had to even blink a few times, not realizing that he had even purchased some of these clothes. But nonetheless, Logan was ready and able to walk toward the grocery market, where he hoped Kendall was getting off of work and getting ready for the <em>formal and official meeting<em> between the two of them.

But suddenly, a plague of insecurities hit Logan. Why was Kendall so eager to befriend Logan? Logan would admit that he normally would not have been so keen on befriending Kendall even for Carlos, but something about the man—perhaps his rugged good looks or frisky dance moves—caught Logan into him. But what did Logan have that Kendall liked and wanted to have in his collection of friends? To Logan, Kendall appeared to be the type of person with numerous friends, and with a party-like life-style. Yet, Logan was almost the opposite. Aside from Camille, Kelly, and Carlos, Logan hardly interacted with people normally, and he knew it would possibly kill his listeners if they realized Logan was not the same confident and suave radio-jockey he portrayed himself to be.

These thoughts made Logan almost trip over a loosely placed pebble on the sidewalk, which made him realize how close he was to the supermarket. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, squinting slightly. Horrible memories of _him_ eerily lurked around the corner, as if ready to abduct and grab Logan from his peaceful existence and throw him into a world full of peril and trouble.

"It's not a date...It's just a formal meeting...Not a date...Just...a formal meeting." Logan continued to assure himself as he made his way down the sidewalk adjacent to the supermarket. People gave Logan inquisitive looks, but kept on going. That was one of the things Logan loved about Los Angeles: people may notice your life, but they were too absorbed in their own to peer into your life. Unlike Logan's previous existence in Minnesota, where everyone knew everyone's business, Logan loved his new avatar in Los Angeles, where by face he could be the timid and shy person he was, and then adopt a completely new persona for his radio show.

However, the insecure and self-inflicting thoughts returned to haunt Logan, as he suddenly stood right before the entrance to the parking lot of the store. It was suddenly clear to Logan; he could turn back, run home, and make an excuse to avoid Kendall, or he could go on his _formal meeting _with Kendall, and try to enjoy himself, despite the plaguing thoughts that existed in his mind.

"Obviously, Kendall likes guys, or else he would not have frisked me...or..." Logan's eyes suddenly widened. He had not even pondered the possibility that Kendall was not explicitly gay or bisexual, but instead had a latent aura of liking men. It worried Logan, who had read many psychological stories of latent homosexual men who raped and killed open homosexual men. Suddenly, Logan worried for his life.

_Carlos knows I'm here...and I'll make sure we go to a well lit pizza diner. He will not enter my house, and I will not enter his..._ Logan thought frantically, as he outlined a survival plan in the sheer case that Kendall did turn out to be some crazed serial killer.

Finally, Logan took a deep breath and entered the parking lot. Every step he took made him want to take two steps back, but Logan continued to persist despite his beating heart and trembling body. He told himself that he was afraid for many reasons—because of _him_, because of the possibility that Kendall could be a serial killer, or the various other possibilities that could arise. Logan was also afraid as to why Kendall wanted to even interact with Logan, after Logan had been so rude to him. (Although Logan knew he had the right to be rude.)

Finally, Logan felt the cool breeze of the supermarket greet him as the doors opened automatically, making Logan feel afraid and intimidated by the cold depths of the supermarket. However, to his shock, Kendall was not at his station, and instead not even visible from the entrance of the store.

"He must have forgotten...why would I even think that he would remember." Logan mumbled to himself, feeling stupid and dejected. Why would he even think that Kendall would want to stay at the supermarket? Logan looked at his time, and realized that he was not late, but he just found it odd that Kendall was not even at his work station. He contemplated calling Carlos to call James to call Kendall, but figured it would be less embarrassing if he simply went home.

"Logan?" A familiar voice called Logan to his attention. When Logan turned back, his jaw felt like dropping, and his cheeks burned. Kendall had a bouquet of flowers in his right hand, looking slightly uncomfortable. He propelled Logan to walk outside with him, as he looked away when giving Logan the bouquet.

"Sorry it took so long. Annie just would not pick out the flowers quick enough," Kendall quickly said, his gaze not meeting Logan's, "and I thought...they would be a nice gift to serve as an apology for being late that day..." Kendall rubbed the back of his head nervously, as Logan cleared his throat.

"Um...thanks." Logan tried to grin, as a block of awkwardness suddenly planted itself in between the two men. Kendall nodded in a direction, and began to walk, motioning for Logan to follow him. Logan's eyes widened when he saw a red 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible. Logan eagerly sat in the passenger seat, while Kendall took over the drivers seat and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"You'll like this pizza place, it's pretty good," Kendall smiled, although he remained relatively quiet. Logan took the moment to look at the flowers, and surprisingly, he felt his eyes widen yet again. The bouquet was full of Dahlia's, which were Logan's favorite type of flowers. It was almost as if luck hit Logan again; Kendall seemed to miraculously know another one of Logan's favorite things...

"Kendall," Logan pipped up slightly, not meeting Kendall's slight gaze, "this is going to sound awkward, but do you stalk me?" Logan suddenly heard the car brake indefinitely in the middle of an intersection, before rapidly accelerating back onto the road. Kendall immediately looked at Logan, bewildered.

"I'm not some-" Kendall tried to say something, before Logan cut him off by a shaking of his head.

"I was just wondering because you guessed that I liked pizza, and Dahlia flowers are my favorite..." Logan whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed. However, he did not expect Kendall to grin at him.

"Truthfully, I prefer sunflowers, but that would look in a bouquet, no?" Kendall laughed, as Logan broke out of his shell slightly, and chuckled too.

"And as for your question, I actually don't stalk radio-jockey's that try to get me fired." Kendall winked, as he pulled his car into a parking space in front of a pizza place Logan had visited before.

Peggy's Pizza Parlor. It was owned by a young and hip chef named Peggy, who seemed to fawn over Logan whenever he came within the vicinity. She was polite, nice, but Logan truthfully felt that she did not give him free slices just for marketing purposes, but because she obviously wanted something from Logan.

"Oh...this place." Logan spoke in a deadpan voice, as Kendall glanced at him, with an inquisitive glance.

"We can go somewhere else, if you would want," Kendall offered, but Logan shook his head.

"Let's just say I know the namesake of this parlor," Logan chuckled nervously, as he got out of the car, with Kendall following suit.

The moment before the two entered the door seemed to be the slowest moment in Logan's life. He wanted the _formal meeting_ to start, but he wanted it to end. He wanted it to be long, but he wanted it to be short. He wanted to go home and watch a movie, but he wanted to be here. He felt like going crazy next to Kendall, who remained perfectly aplomb and laid back.

Logan could already feel that it would be an evening he would want to forget, while simultaneously desiring to etch it forever in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 07: Halo_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to delay. There has been almost non-stop storms here, and I've been busy adjusting to classes and stuff like that. But thanks for all the messages you guys sent—you all ROCK. I would love to thank **OptimisticallyHeartbroken**, **Kirkysaurus**, **IceRush**, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, **MrsScarlettPena**, **WonderlandGirl457**, **child who is cool**, **TheClaire24**, **ishop67**, and **Love and Peace Forever**! This was written in September 2011**

* * *

><p><em>The moment before the two entered the door seemed to be the slowest moment in Logan's life. He wanted the formal meeting to start, but he wanted it to end. He wanted it to be long, but he wanted it to be short. He wanted to go home and watch a movie, but he wanted to be here. He felt like going crazy next to Kendall, who remained perfectly aplomb and laid back.<em>

_Logan could already feel that it would be an evening he would want to forget, while simultaneously desiring to etch it forever in his mind. _

"So you like pizza?" Kendall asked, his voice distant. His mind was plagued with a foreign sense of insecurity: it was an emotion Kendall Knight had never felt before on any date. His green eyes peered at Logan for a second, until Logan's chocolate brown eyes peered back, prompting both men to turn away and find another object to awkwardly glance at, while maintaining a serene conversation. There was a sweet tension in the air, filling Kendall's nostrils as did the herbs from the kitchen. Kendall was fortunate for the noises elsewhere in the room, providing him a convenient excuse for getting distracted.

However, the truth of his distraction was lying in front of him. A certain Logan Mitchell: a cranky, grumpy radio-host, with the naivety and innocence of a cherub. Yet, it was not this striking paradox that enthralled Kendall. Instead, it was the way Logan could be so polite, and still retain a fierce independence. It was the way that Logan could peer at Kendall, and reduce him from the strong, aspiring hockey-player, to a smitten cashier. It almost scared Kendall that Logan could do this; that he could wield such power, but Kendall inwardly enjoyed it.

"I _love_ pizza," Logan emphasized the word love, which prompted Kendall to smile again, making another brief session of eye contact with Logan. The two continued their continuous cycle of glancing: they would look away for a moment, Kendall would slowly gaze at Logan, Logan would slowly turn to face Kendall, the two would look away, and then the cycle would repeat.

"I do too." Kendall gave a sheepish grin, as Logan smiled as well, although he did not add anymore wood to the sparking conversation. There was another moment of silence, before Logan took the reins of the conversation.

"So why are you a cashier?" Logan pursed his lips slightly, as if afraid to ask the question. Kendall chuckled, and took a deep breath. He blinked several times, as he visually relived his entire career in California.

"I was actually a part of House of Rocque Roast—" Kendall began, although he was instantly cut off by Logan, who chuckled.

"Was that the restaurant with the horrendous Gustavo Gumbo?" Logan placed his head gently on his stretched hands, while sitting straight and erect. Kendall chuckled again, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was. It was honestly a terrible endeavor, but Gustavo was rich, and he didn't care. Nonetheless, when he failed at that enterprise, he had an empty building, and thus he decided to open the infamous Rocque Supermarket, known for their overpriced milk." Kendall teased, figuratively nudging Logan who took the turn to chuckle. Kendall felt slightly impressed with himself, however, as he had attempted to use eloquent vocabulary. There was another moment of silence, before Logan continued.

"But why were you working with Gustavo?" Logan asked, enunciating Gustavo's name as if it was sour against his tongue. Kendall laughed under his breath at Logan's action, but took a moment to think.

"I wanted to play for the Minnesota Wilds," Kendall's eyes glazed for a moment, as the fateful night of his parents crushing his dream came to mind, "But I figured that the Los Angeles Kings were better for me." Kendall grinned, stretching back slightly as he flexed his body. He usually flexed his body unintentionally whenever he stretched, but this time, he felt as if he wanted to flex it in order to impress Logan.

"Forgive me for my lack of knowledge with hockey, but how does being a cashier correlate with playing for the Los Angeles Kings?" Logan pondered aloud, inclining his head slightly. Kendall brightened at Logan's curiosity, and cleared his throat.

"I needed money to get proper equipment, and to make sure I could play for some club teams so they would notice me. Moreover, I would need to pay for stuff on the team too..." Kendall trailed off, preferring to keep it vague. He did not want to give Logan light on the horrible financial situations Kendall had faced during the past.

"I see." Logan nodded, as the two shared another silent moment. Then, Kendall took the majestic horse of the conversation and decided to lead it.

"What about you? What made you want to become a radio celebrity?" Kendall smiled, pushing back his hair slightly. Logan cleared his throat, and sat forward slightly, jutting his face.

"I," Logan took a deep pause, as the past flickered across his face. For a moment, Kendall felt as if Logan was oddly similar to him in that he faced oppression instead of encouragement for his dreams. "I want to be a doctor, and I needed a job when I moved to California, and this was open." Logan shrugged, as a waitress gave two glasses of Coke to the table. Each man took their drink and began to sip on the straw eagerly.

"So do you go to school still?" Kendall asked, after he had taken a lengthy sip from his glass of cola. Logan, who was still sipping, nodded. He then released his lips from the straw, and licked his lips. Suddenly, Kendall felt slightly stifling, but continued to keep his aplomb.

"Yes, I still go to school." Logan answered, looking down again. Kendall nodded, as he tried to search for another piece of information to ask. He could have asked more about Logan's school, but he figured that it would not be interesting. Then, Kendall remembered something.

"Where did you move from?" Kendall blurted, wiping his hands on his pants. Logan's eyes widened, but Logan smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't realized it—I was a hunter." Logan winked, as Kendall sat, perplexed for a moment. Then, realization hit him.

"You're from Duluth?" Kendall exclaimed, nearly knocking his glass of Coke over the table. Logan grinned, as Kendall straightened himself.

"I was a Trojan!" Kendall exclaimed again, although he realized the subtle context of his claim. Nonetheless, Kendall grinned.

"So you went to Central High School? I went to Denfield." Logan smiled, as Kendall continued to smile happily. He was elated to know that someone else from St. Louis County in Duluth, Minnesota, was in California. It was so amazing how fate had pushed Logan and Kendall together in this situation.

Before they knew it, a large and delicious cheese pizza had placed itself on the table, and had been devoured by Logan and Kendall who continued to bask in fond memories of Duluth. The atmosphere was lively, bright, and flavorful. Kendall smiled inwardly, as he realized how perfect the night had been going. The two were becoming fast friends, and Kendall knew he was falling too deep for Logan.

Finally, the waitress arrived, with a bill. She dropped it gently on the table, before walking away. Kendall noticed her swaying of her hips, but laughed it off. Obviously, the two men were interested in each other, or at least Kendall was interested in Logan. It inwardly made him curious as to how Logan felt about him.

Logan immediately pulled out his wallet, and and began to pull out his dollar bills. Kendall grinned, and shook his head

"It's okay Logan, I can pay." Kendall smiled, as he reached into his front pocket. Surprisingly, his wallet wasn't there. However, Logan then responded.

"No, it's okay. I can pay. It's not like I can't pay." Logan playfully bantered, as Kendall chuckled as well.

"Well, with these house prices, I'm surprised. But no, it's all good, I can pay." Kendall commented, as he reached into his left pocket, and was astonished to find nothing. He usually kept his wallet in his front pockets. Logan chuckled, albeit weakly, and peered at Kendall.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Logan asked, his smile hiding the confusion in his voice. Kendall shook his head immediately, and widened his eyes.

"N-No! I mean, I just think I should pay because I asked you—" Kendall tried to reason, but Logan's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I need to be treated like some girl who can't pay." Logan countered, his voice rising slightly. Kendall felt totally confused; why was Logan suddenly getting so defensive? It was the matter of a bill.

However, Logan took a deep breath, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I...I'm very independent." Logan commented, as Kendall took a small inhale, and nodded his head sullenly. "You can pay, if you want." Logan offered.

Kendall smiled sweetly, as he budged his hands to his back pockets, but to his horror, he could not feel the familiar bulge of his wallet. Kendall immediately got up, and began to feel his pants, wondering where his wallet could have fallen. He knew he had it, because he had placed it in the car—

The car!

"I think I forgot my wallet...um, could you pay?" Kendall asked weakly, as Logan's eyes squinted slightly. Suddenly, Kendall felt stupid. He was careless that he forgot his wallet in the car, and he was now asking someone he almost had an argument with to pay, despite almost forcing Logan not to pay. For once, Kendall wished the Earth would just devour him alive.

Logan dished out several dollars gingerly, and got up from the table in a terse silence. Kendall followed, pushing in his chair, and met Logan outside the restaurant.

"I think I can walk home." Logan said, not meeting Kendall's gaze. Kendall raised an eyebrow, curious as to what had brought upon this change in Logan's demeanor.

"I can pay you back Logan—I'm sorry I forgot my wallet in the car." Kendall offered, rubbing the back of his head shyly. Logan sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Kendall, it's not about the money—" Logan tried to say, as Kendall immediately furrowed his brow in frustration.

"Then why are you suddenly mad at me? We were having such a great time on our date!" Kendall practically bellowed, as Logan's face turned a beet red hue.

"A _date_? This was a _date?_" Logan spat, his eyes holding an unknown emotion and striking emotional intensity. Kendall scrunched his face, in confusion. However, before he could respond, Logan immediately verbally lunged at Kendall.

"This was supposed to be for us to figure things out! Not an excuse for you to frisk me again!" Logan yelled, as he stormed past Kendall. Kendall could detect frustrations within Logan, and was confused as to why Logan was suddenly acting like a date would have been bad.

"L-Logan!" Kendall cried out, taking one frustrated glance at his car, before running to catch up with Logan.

* * *

><p>Logan stormed past Kendall, holding a frustrated and conflicting feeling. He did not have a reasonable explanation for his feelings, but he could easily decipher it. He <em>wanted<em> to be on a date with the amazing Kendall Knight he had just met. He was wary about love at first sight, and he was not sure he was in love, but Logan was definitely attracted to Kendall. Yet something was preventing Logan from reaching peace within himself. And Logan knew what that something was.

_Him._

Logan could not swallow the fact that someone would touch his tainted body. Logan still felt horrified to remember the seemingly passionate acts of romance the two enacted upon each other, only for Logan to realize it was not real; only for Logan to understand that lust truly pervaded love. Logan had a mental blockade within his mind that could not allow him to get close to someone.

Logan truly did love that Kendall wanted to pay. He would have normally found it endearing that Kendall forgot his wallet in the car. Yet, something about the situation reminded Logan of _him_. Perhaps, it was because _he_ had taken Logan to a restaurant, and had made Logan feel as special as Kendall had made him feel. Perhaps, it was because _he_ had forgotten his wallet too. Perhaps, it was because of everything _he_ did. Logan could never forget _him_. It was a horrible scar that would never leave.

When he heard footsteps approaching, Logan immediately tensed up. Although he rationally knew it must have been Kendall approaching, he still felt as if a looming presence was out to get him, and drag him to the depths of the underworld of pain.

"What do _you_ want?" Logan hissed, suddenly standing still and clenching his fists. He could tell from the delay in reaction that he had surprised Kendall.

"What is wrong Logan? I thought everything was going well!" Kendall tried to reason, but Logan turned around and cut him off.

"Yeah, they go well now, and then what Kendall?" Logan yelled, although he inwardly knew he was making little to no sense. But it was all because of _him_.

"What do you mean? I don't understand..." Kendall spoke sullenly. Part of Logan believed Kendall and wanted to embrace him and apologize. But because of _him_, Logan could not trust Kendall. He just couldn't. Kendall was perfect, and Logan knew that perfection only belonged to his work. But even with his academic perfection, Logan knew perfection was always too good to be true. He could not handle even comparing Kendall to _him_, but at the same time, his inner demons were prompting him to do so.

"Whatever, just leave me alone Kendall." Logan pushed Kendall away, walking toward his apartment complex. He could still hear Kendall's footsteps scraping the cemented sidewalk.

"I'm going to walk you home, whether you like it or not," Kendall replied loyally, "I don't know why you're acting like this, but I would never let someone I care about walk home alone in Los Angeles." Logan paused again, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. He found it perfectly romantic as to what Kendall was doing, but Logan could not give himself away so easily. Heck, he could not give himself away at all. He felt as if Kendall was only upholding a farce.

"Do whatever you want." Logan spoke coldly, harsher than he intended to come across to Kendall. He continued to walk home, and Kendall seemed to continue to follow him.

When Logan neared his complex, he was surprised to see Carlos sitting on the steps, listening to his music player. When he saw Logan, Carlos immediately jumped up and smiled, throwing off his headphones to grin. His grin became wider when he saw Kendall, and Logan almost felt terrible for having to break to Carlos that he and Kendall could not be for Logan's own stupid reasons.

However, Carlos was more aware than he appeared to be. His eyes squinted slightly, as if the tension was itching his eyes. Suddenly, Logan knew that Carlos could feel the tension between Logan and Kendall. Thus, when Logan walked past Carlos with a warm wave, Carlos held Logan's arm.

"What happened?" Carlos whispered, as Kendall edged closer. Logan took a deep breath, and broke himself free from Carlos's grasp. He then climbed up several stairs, a confused pair following him. However, the moment when Logan reached his floor, he knew something was wrong.

It wasn't that Carlos was catching up to him. It wasn't that Kendall was still here. It was the essence of the floor. It seemed diluted and polluted. It felt violated, and insecure. Logan suddenly felt unsafe in this building, but he was unsure why. He marked it as too much cheese from his pizza, but Logan knew that was not the reason. As Logan stepped closer and closer to his door, he felt as if a monster was hiding inside.

Fumbling with his keys, Logan rushed to open the door, giving Carlos and Kendall yet another thing to be perplexed about in the situation.

To his utmost horror, Logan saw it. He saw his one sanctuary, become defiled. He saw the sofa ruined, he saw the furniture cascaded across the floor. He saw his phone beeping with a new message, and he was too scared to peer down into the hallway, in fear of finding his worst demon.

"Logan what—Holy shit." Kendall gasped, as Carlos and Kendall caught up to Logan, and stood behind him. The entire place was disheveled. But only Logan could feel the shards of the broken sanctuary. Someone, or something, had managed to find Logan, and enter his living facilities. Whoever could do this could obviously reach Logan in an instant. Logan felt his knees wobble slightly, as he suddenly took one step forward. Mustering up all the strength he had, he immediately slammed the door right onto Kendall's and Carlos's face. Logan kneeled slowly to the floor, heaving and sobbing. He was so terrified, that his heart could have leaped out of his chest. Logan crawled, struggling to keep his tears in, and pressed the answering machine, only to hear a chilling voice.

_Logan...you wouldn't come to me, so I came to you. I love what you did with the place. I love how you wear those sexy boxers...I felt so satisfied rubbing them across me. I am so horny for you Logan...You can't keep on running. I can be back anytime for you love._

Logan immediately unplugged his answering machine, and threw it against the floor, sobbing even harder. Logan could not handle this anymore—his entire safety and sanctuary was broken. He could not take it.

Suddenly, the door was thrust open, and Kendall and Carlos stood concerned. Everything was happening too fast for Logan. Nothing could be right anymore. Nothing could ever be right anymore. _He_ had basically told Logan that he could reach Logan anywhere...at anytime... Logan was so vulnerable, and he had no one to protect him. Logan was alone, and he felt as if no one could protect him.

Logan needed an angel with a glowing halo, but it seemed like the eclipsing darkness would engulf him. _He_ had won. _He_ had Logan right where _he_ wanted Logan. _He_ had every move in his hand. Logan was not even strong enough to be a pawn; he was simply a step for _him_ to get what he wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 08: Listen to Your Heart_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! **

**So I would like to thank **bubzchoc, ishop67, TheClaire24, Love and Peace Forever, Ercassiel-x, xfanfictionroxx, mrsscarlettpena, TidusGT, 801-chan, Lovin' Big Time Rush, Kirkysaurus, child who is cool, **and** squoctobird **for your AMAZING reviews and support. If it wasn't for you guys, I would not feel so special. You guys truly are the best! I'm sorry this took so long to update! Although I'm updating this on Monday, after next Thursday, it will be updated on Thursdays! This was written in September 2011.**

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, the door was thrust open, and Kendall and Carlos stood concerned. Everything was happening too fast for Logan. Nothing could be right anymore. Nothing could ever be right anymore. <em>He_ had basically told Logan that he could reach Logan anywhere...at anytime... Logan was so vulnerable, and he had no one to protect him. Logan was alone, and he felt as if no one could protect him. _

_Logan needed an angel with a glowing halo, but it seemed like the eclipsing darkness would engulf him. _He_ had won. _He_ had Logan right where he wanted Logan. _He_ had every move in his hand. Logan was not even strong enough to be a pawn; he was simply a step for _him_ to get what _he_ wanted._

"L-Logan," Carlos uttered, as Logan continued to tremble. His innermost sanctuary had been violated by _him_. _He_ had managed to find Logan, and thrust his unwanted presence into Logan's most coveted material crevice. It made him feel so unsafe, and so unsure.

"Logan, speak to us!" Kendall whispered, lowering himself to Logan's level. Logan continued to huddle his body away from Carlos and Logan as they tried to reach out to the man. But Logan was terrified. It was as if his inner child was beyond frightened of Pedobear McDouche, or some other gibberish that described his allegorical fear of _him_.

"L-Leave," or something along those lines muttered out of Logan's lips, as he continued to sob. All he wanted was to become a doctor and help people—he had never wanted to be stalked by a psychotic creep that ruined his _formal meeting_ with Kendall. It was not fair. Logan had made one mistake in his life, and _he_ was intent on making Logan rue for it. It was heartbreaking.

"Whether you like it or not," Kendall spoke strongly, "we're staying here. You're obviously not doing well, or else you would have talked about the overpriced milk at my grocery store," Kendall attempted to joke, although he realized from the morose look on Carlos's face that now was not the time to make any jokes. Logan was trembling in fear.

"Logan," Carlos whispered, trying to face Logan, but Logan seemed unreachable, as if he was on a different realm of reality. However, Kendall shook his head and took over and grabbed Logan's shoulders and peered his green emeralds into the brown canvas of Logan's eyes, and tried to guide him back from the darkness. His green eyes served as an ethereal light for Logan's spirit to follow as it attempted to bring the boy back to reality.

Logan blinked several times, as tears continued to stream down his face. He felt an inclination to be embraced, but at the same time, he felt as if he wanted everyone out of his house. It was no longer his home, as it had been violated by _him_. It was defiled, deflowered, and vile.

"Logan," Kendall tried to reach out to Logan, as he continued to look away, afraid of meeting Kendall's and Carlos's eyes. Logan felt as defiled as his home. He could see _him_ gleaming at Logan like a predator eating up its prey with his eyes.

"You can stay at my place," Carlos offered gently, as Kendall glanced at Carlos. Logan inwardly felt flattered, but continued to shake his head in his trembling state.

"N-No, He w-will find me," Logan mumbled, although it was not unheard by Kendall and Carlos. They gave each other another worried glance, and peered at Logan.

"Logan, who will find you? No one's out to get you, just calm down," Carlos attempted to coax Logan, but the pale boy continued to tremble in a hysterical fear. He was nervous, afraid, and simply vulnerable; three feelings Logan had never appreciated.

"Then, you can stay at my place." Kendall suddenly declared, breaking the steady tension in the room. Carlos gave Kendall an incredulous look, although Kendall kept his determined look onto his face. Logan glanced at Kendall, and for a moment, he was reached from his abyss of horror, and a look of disgust reached Logan's face. While Carlos missed this small twitch in Logan's face, Kendall discovered it and smiled.

"Is my house that ugly? Kendall tried to joke, although Carlos squinted and shook his head. But Kendall acted as if he knew what he was doing. And somewhere, deep inside Logan's cranium, he knew as well: Kendall was trying to reach Logan through an alternative path.

Logan twitched again, and this time it was also discovered by Carlos, who immediately understood Kendall's notion. He then plastered a grin onto his face and glanced toward Kendall.

"I hope it's not covered with clothes, food, and magazines of women," Carlos winked, as Kendall laughed, albeit weakly. It appeared to Logan as if Kendall did indeed have his house littered with clothes, food, and magazines of women.

"But I'm sure Logan would _love_ to stay there," Kendall chided, whistling slightly. Carlos continued to grin, as Logan slowly felt himself being pulled back to the comfort of his best friend and Kendall—he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to refer to Kendall as, but he liked that uncertainty surrounding Kendall, which balanced the certainty omnipresent within Logan's infrastructure.

"N-No, I..." Logan pondered for a moment, as both Carlos and Kendall peered at him, wondering the outcome of his answer. Logan himself stepped back from reality for a quick second, to balance the pros and cons of his decisions. Taking a deep breath, he whispered a syllable under his breath:

"Carlos," Logan breathed, as he noticed a visible but rapid wince spread onto Kendall's face, "may I stay at your place?" Logan asked tentatively, as if unsure as to what Carlos could possibly respond. However, much to his delight, Carlos smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course Logan," Carlos said, as his head hovered dangerously close to Logan's hair as if to ruffle it, "you can surely stay!" Carlos smiled, as he abruptly got up and left the apartment, leaving Kendall and Logan to walk a few steps to reach Carlos's apartment.

"Will you be alright," Kendall asked, as Logan squinted. He could tell Carlos was up to something, but he was not sure what Carlos could have been up to within the short time-span he was gone. As Kendall lent a hand in the direction of Logan, Logan got up himself, using the support of a wall. He slowly staggered over toward Carlos's apartment, and was surprised to find it locked. Kendall gave Logan an inquisitive look, as Carlos immediately opened the door, breathing as if he had ran a marathon. Logan surmised that perhaps Carlos was putting away his belongings to accommodate for Logan.

However, Logan was wrong. The entire apartment was a colossal mess. There were plates, bowls, and utensils overloading the sink. There were papers, clothes, magazines, and other random objects scattered sporadically across the carpeted floor. The sofas were tilted slightly and not parallel to each other. All in all, the entire apartment was a mess.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. Maybe I'll see you later, Logan?" Kendall asked, unsure of his etiquette. Logan nodded gently, as Kendall grinned, nodding respectfully toward Carlos, who simply beamed as if he had won a prize.

* * *

><p>It had been a gruesome 783 seconds, as Logan frantically found himself staring at possibly what was the dirtiest apartment he had ever seen in his entire life. Logan almost wanted to slap himself for thinking that Carlos had spent time <em>cleaning <em>the apartment.

"So how do you like it? I cleaned it today, so it's not normally this clean," Carlos spoke nonchalantly, as a vein throbbed in Logan's head. Logan then took a deep sigh, and exhaled slowly. He felt bad doing this, but he truthfully felt less perturbed in his violated home than he did in a home where the books were not alphabetized by their respective authors.

"It's n-nice," Logan stuttered slightly, as he blinked, "but...it's...dirty." Logan breathed, as he tried to hold back any cruel words. He was expecting a flicker of hurt to spread across Carlos's face, yet no sign of a surprise even touched Carlos, who simply raised an eyebrow.

"It is?" Carlos asked, as if he was dumbfounded. Logan furrowed his brow, as he was beginning to find Carlos's behavior odder than usual.

"I-I...I thank you for everything you've done Carlos, but I think I would feel better in my house—" Logan said, until suddenly Carlos ran in front of the door and hysterically shook his head.

"No!" Carlos suddenly yelled, prompting Logan to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "You can't go back there! You have to stay with a friend!" Carlos practically yelled, as Logan surprisingly yawned. It had not hit him how much emotional drain he had suffered by the entire ordeal.

"I-I" Logan was suddenly struck with silence. He felt bad for imposing on Carlos in the first place, and then to be so rude to Carlos after he had graciously offered his apartment? Besides, it was not like Logan could stay with anyone else.

"It's alright," Logan suddenly quipped, as Carlos's eyes widened. Logan took a deep breath of resignation, and smiled toward Carlos. "I think I can make it work here." Logan plastered a determined smile onto his face, although Carlos whimpered slightly.

"Are you sure Logan?" Carlos suddenly whispered, as he looked around, "It is really messy here, and I know you don't like messes!" Carlos looked at his apartment uneasily, as Logan suddenly found something very strange.

"Carlos," Logan spoke slowly, as the boy turned to look at him, "If I didn't know better, I would think that you purposefully sabotaged your apartment so that I won't stay here," Logan suddenly looked away, as the warm realization hit him. He was truly unwanted, and he deserved to be defiled by _him_.

However, a warm hand cupped Logan's face, and Carlos smiled at Logan cheerfully, surprising the paler boy.

"You're kind of right," Carlos admitted sheepishly, as Logan looked even more miserable. He took a sigh, and accepted that his best friend had been an imposter. However, Carlos's next words surprised Logan.

"I did mess up my apartment so you wouldn't stay with me, so that way you would stay with Kendall." Carlos declared proudly, as Logan immediately brought his head toward Carlos's level and glared at the boy, although a field of pink slowly spread across Logan's face.

"What?" Logan hissed, confused as to how he should have felt in this situation. His best friend was, once again, trying to bring Kendall closer to him.

"Yeah, it's true," Carlos yawned slightly, as he nonchalantly grabbed the telephone, "Call him Logan. You and I both know that he really likes you." Carlos spoke, as Logan shook his head. After this incident, Logan truly felt as if he was nothing less of a burden and an inconvenience.

"Just call him," Carlos urged, as Logan stood stationary with the phone in his hand. His fingers throbbed, as they mentally dialed the number, but Logan suddenly engaged his mind for help. He was lost as to what he could do.

It told him to listen to his heart. It told him that when Kendall was calling for him, Logan should have listened to his heart, for there was nothing else he could do. His mind warned him to listen to his heart, before he told Kendall goodbye. Sighing resolutely, Logan clenched the phone and dialed the number he had discreetly memorized, much to Carlos's amusement.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>It was around midnight, after Logan had braved himself to enter his apartment and grab his belongings. Kendall and Carlos had been with him the entire time, and James came shortly afterward, smiling radiantly despite the peaking hours of the night. For once, Logan felt truly appreciated. Three people had rushed to his aid, after his moment of vulnerability and weakness had been exposed. While Logan only truly trusted Carlos, he was beginning to warm up toward James and Kendall was still a puzzle to him. Logan was not sure as to how he should have felt around the man who initially insulted him on-air, and then enchanted him at a party, and then gallantly took Logan to a <em>formal meeting<em> and then stood by Logan, after Logan had tried to push him away. The signs indicated to trust Kendall, but Logan was still afraid. His heart continued to compel him to do so, even his mind decided to join into the force, but Logan was afraid. What if Kendall turned out to be like _him_? They both, eerily, shared similarities. They were the dominant one in the relationship, and they also shared similarities in their culinary and recreational activities.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, as Logan was suddenly broken out of his silence. He was sitting in an apartment that looked as if it had been sloppily vacuumed and cleaned within a duration of ten minutes. Logan turned to face Kendall, and for a moment, there was so much said between the two.

"He can't hurt you here," Kendall whispered, as Logan scrunched up his face slightly, preventing the tears from falling. Kendall got up from his side of the sofa and rubbed Logan's shoulder before heading to the kitchen. Logan heard abstract noises coming from the kitchen, but paid no heed to them as he continued to immerse himself within his thoughts.

Kendall had eagerly allowed Logan to move in with him, and he helped Logan bring over his clothes and other belongings. While Logan knew it would be an indefinite time before Logan moved back to his apartment, he truly felt revolted by it. It was as if it was no longer his. At least Kendall's apartment still held a touch of naive masculinity.

Kendall suddenly returned with a small plate of pizza and a cup of coffee. He set it down on the recently cleaned coffee-table and nudged it toward Logan. Logan took a glance at Kendall, who watched Logan's face, and hesitantly reached out to the dish. Trembling, Logan took a bite, and he realized how hungry he was. He instantly began to eat more of the pizza, as Kendall grinned. Logan, despite the new and foreign environment, felt situated in a comfortable sanctuary. It felt truly benevolent in this abode, and Logan truly felt protected.

After the small meal, there was another silence, as Kendall suddenly brought out his pillow and blankets from his room. Logan cast him an inquisitive look, and after Kendall dumped the pillows and blankets onto the sofa, he grinned at Logan.

"I'm not letting my guest sleep on the sofa. You're sleeping on the bed, and I've prepared it for you already." Kendall shrugged, as he walked back into the hallway. Logan blinked several times, before accepting what he was feeling. He then turned to the emptiness in the hallway, and called out Kendall's name.

Kendall returned in a tousled green sleeveless shirt and a pair of cargo lounge pants. He stood, slightly squinting at Logan, as Logan took another deep gulp.

"I'm," Logan paused again, as he breathed inward and outward, "sorry for all the trouble I've given you." Logan admitted, as he held his empty coffee cup close to him. He braced himself for anything, but a chuckle from Kendall.

"Don't worry about Logan," Kendall smiled, "I'm not mad. I just want to make sure you feel safe here." Kendall grinned, as Logan tried to muster a smile. Kendall gave Logan a peace sign with his fingers, and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Logan decided to change, and although he knew there was nothing to be self-conscious about, he quickly changed from his daily garb to his sleeping apparel. Luckily, Kendall did not exit the bathroom until after Logan had finished changing.

"Um, thanks again Kendall," Logan whispered as he walked by Kendall. Logan eased himself into Kendall's bed, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days flew by quickly. While Logan would go off to work, Kendall would slowly awaken and get ready. Thus, when Logan arrived back before Kendall did for dinner, there would be a sticky note scrawled with instructions for dinner. Logan appreciated the subtle help from Kendall, although he inwardly wanted to be independent.<p>

Nonetheless, the only thing that really bothered Logan other than the loud music Kendall sometimes played in the shower, was the nightmares. The nightmares of _him_ murdering Kendall and reaching Logan. Of _him_ touching Logan. Of _him_ doing things.

Logan awoke several times in the following next few nights, covered in a sheen of sweat. Every time Logan would awaken, Kendall would run in, slightly groggily, but rapidly and ensure that Logan was alright. Logan would sob silently, as Kendall would simply provide him light through his green eyes. Not once did Kendall ask about the nightmares, and not once did Logan ever discuss them in the daylight.

Apart from that, the weeks would slowly fly by quickly. Before Logan realized it, a fortnight was already spent at Kendall's house. Logan would talk to Carlos, and Carlos would give him furtive glances, but there was nothing beyond that. He had informed his landlord that he was 'going on vacation' for a bit, and his landlord, who neglected to listen to the radio, agreed to not charging Logan for his indefinite period of time.

Logan's favorite times were when both men were at home, after a busy day at school and/or work. It was relieving to see another individual in the small but cozy apartment, and it was comforting when they ate dinner together. Kendall would sometimes talk about his day, and some of the crazy customers, such as the recurring woman who would beat shopping carts with her purse, and Logan would mumble about Troponin C, or some other chemicals he discussed today in class. It was almost a one-sided conversation for both of them, but they both secretly enjoyed each others presence.

Logan also appreciated that Kendall made no moves toward Logan, or took advantage of his plight at all. Kendall instead, seemed happier and more benevolent toward Logan than he had ever been before, and he enjoyed bringing home flowers for Logan on random occasions, but nothing went farther than that. It was mostly platonic. However, that did not prevent Logan from blushing in the morning to see a bulge in Kendall's thin lounge pants, and Logan could not deny that when Kendall walked out of the bathroom in a towel, Logan felt _very _attracted toward him, but there was, at most, sexual tension.

Logan was not sure if Kendall had even masturbated, and if he did, then he was silent about it, or he did it after Logan left. But Logan had not touched himself, especially after the incident with _him_.

But to not hear the voice through the phone felt like a reprieve for Logan. He was, for once, away from _him_, and he was safe with someone he was slowly beginning to trust.

He also learned things about Kendall, such as that Kendall disliked it when people over-used the word sorry, or that Kendall enjoyed watching early morning cartoons associated with Spiderman. He also observed that Kendall brushed his teeth twice, and went for a run in the evening. It was almost like college for Logan again, except his roommate was not some snooty student who believed himself to be superior to Logan.

* * *

><p>"Logan," Kendall asked, as he was surprisingly awake when Logan was awake and ready to eat breakfast. Logan raised an eyebrow, especially at the two omelet's on his plate, with a bacon strip in the shape of a smiley face. "I was thinking about something," Kendall lowered his octave, as his eyes narrowed slightly.<p>

Suddenly, fear filled Logan, as he pondered the countless possibilities of what Kendall could possibly reveal.

"I think we should buy a house together," Kendall quickly said, as Logan's eyes widened. It was not that Logan did not want to—the primitive and promiscuous side of Logan eagerly purred at this proposition—but it was sudden. Although, it began to make sense to Logan. The apartment was really meant for one individual, and Logan could foresee problems occurring, especially with Logan neglecting to return to his house.

"W-What made you think of that?' Logan asked, slightly curious as to what prompted Kendall for this revelation. Kendall leaned back, slightly exposing his chest, and smiled toward Logan.

"I know you're not interested in a relationship, but" Kendall added quickly, "I really want to experience living with you. Maybe in time, you'll realize we could be great together, or I'll realize we're not meant to be together." Kendall spoke seriously, as he chose to lean forward and stare into Logan's eyes. Logan blushed heavily, as he felt not only flattered, but extremely jubilant. Kendall was being respectful, diligent, and realistic, as well as passionate, optimistic, and great. Logan wanted to eagerly agree, but he pondered for a moment.

He was, by agreeing, forsaking his independence and agreeing to living with a man he had met a mere three weeks ago. While Logan felt that he could trust Kendall's credentials, there was still the horrible feeling of the possibility that Logan was wrong about Kendall.

Logan took a deep sigh, as a flicker of resignation came across Kendall's face. However, Logan smiled.

"I look forward to moving in with you, Kendall."


	9. Chapter 9

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 09: My Heart Goes Mmmmm..._

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I would like to thank **xfanfictionroxx, Lovin' Big Time Rush, TheClaire24, KoganWorldwide, bubzchoc, santiyonr91, mrsscarlettpena, onlythatdaydawns, Love and Peace Forever, WonderlandGirl457, child who is cool, **and** BigTimeRushBabe **for your AMAZING reviews! They legitimately mean the world to me! This was written in October 2011.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Kendall?" Logan asked quietly, as his body shivered with an odd sense of excitement. Kendall grinned confidently toward Logan, as if a cat was staring in the face of its prey. He licked his lips in excitement, and rubbed Logan's arms, as if to warm him up.<p>

"It's the only way Logan," Kendall breathed, as he brought himself closer to Logan, whose face instantly turned a bright red. Logan tried to mumble a few words, but the fact that the _gorgeous_ Kendall Knight was coming closer and closer to Logan seemed to excite him even more, as his heart began to beat faster and faster in the dazzling light.

"W-We could...find another way." Logan offered, as he squeaked slightly when Kendall brought his body even closer to Logan's body, somehow closing what Logan thought was an impassable distance. Kendall grinned again to Logan, as he planted a chaste kiss on the forehead of the smaller boy, as if assuring him that everything would be alright. Logan's body continued to tremble in excitement, as he prepared himself for what could be the most painful, but pleasurable moments of his life. He closed his eyes in anticipation, as Kendall slowly caressed his face, and held his hand to calm his breathing.

"Um, are you all going to sign or not?" An annoyed realtor agent commented, as she stared at the two men, who were incessantly flirting with each other. Instantly, Logan pushed Kendall away and flushed, embarrassed that he had let Kendall show so much public displays of affection in front of a complete stranger.

"Right," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear, as he pulled out a pen and signed the lease papers. _Kendall Donald Knight_. Logan then slowly took the pen, and signed his name as well, _Hortense Logan Mitchell_.

"Hortense?" Kendall and the realtor commented at the same time, both sharing similar smirks. Logan blushed again, as he looked away, mumbling something about his mother.

The realtor gave a benign smile to the duo, as she turned to face the other two men standing next to the duo. James and Carlos stood and waved, as Logan was grateful they agreed to cosign the papers. Logan was not too familiar with the real estate market, but he assumed they needed to have other contacts in case Logan and Kendall failed to pay the loan.

_James Isaac Diamond. Carlos Garcia._ The two names were scribbled somewhat elegantly onto the paper, as the realtor smiled once again, obviously happy that she had made a successful deal.

"So my bank said they can transfer the draft of my savings account to your office by next week. Will that be alright?" Kendall spoke sullenly, as Logan felt a twinge of guilt. The two had found a beautiful abode to live in—right next to the beach, and with a beautiful interior design. However, the down-payment for the house cost most of Kendall's savings as well as Logan's savings, but they felt as if they really wanted to take their complicated relationship to the next step. Logan also figured that if things didn't work out, then they could still remain friends for the year they were bound to stay in the house.

The realtor nodded, corroborating Kendall's question. As she packed up her files, she handed Logan the keys, and winked at Kendall. However, before she left, the realtor paused, and gave a genuine smile.

"You two are a beautiful couple." She added, before heading into her car and driving off into the horizon. Kendall waved cheerfully, as Logan smiled and waved weakly, wondering how to react. Were he and Kendall a couple? They certainly acted like it, but it was never official. Logan knew he had fallen for the boy, but could he actually label it as a relationship? What if the things Logan was looking for from this _relationship_ were not things Kendall wanted?

"Well guys, what are we waiting for? The night is young, and the—" James tried to finish his sentence, before Carlos grabbed his hand and smiled.

"James, it's three in the afternoon. We're not drinking until after seven." Carlos winked, as the foursome laughed cheerfully and slowly cascaded into the beautiful house, marveling at the palace.

It was truthfully a small house, but it was large enough for both Kendall and Logan. Upon entering, they duo was met with a large field of polished hardwood floor, with a contemporary dining table at the end of the open room. Next to the large and open entrance space was the living room—there were two sofas and a beautiful glass table with a flat-screen television sitting for them. Next to the living, was the exquisite kitchen, with marble décor and with a squeaky clean scent.

There were two bedrooms, and one bathroom. It was preferable for Logan, as the two had shared a bathroom prior to moving into this house, and two bathrooms would have been a waste of money for the duo.

"Sweet. You guys have two bedrooms—one for me and Carlos when we stay over." James winked, as he embraced Carlos, who laughed as well. Logan smiled, as he marveled as to how perfect the couple in front of him was, until he realized the insinuation that James suggested—that Kendall and Logan would be sleeping in the same bed.

It was not that Logan was too afraid of Kendall doing something to him in his sleep, but it was to protect himself from opening himself up, figuratively and physically, for Kendall. Logan could not deny the heavy attractiveness that surrounded Kendall, and it seemed as if everything was perfect about the boy, from his confident personality to his religiously sculpted body. Everything screamed perfection about Kendall, and Logan wanted a taste of this perfection—once again, both figuratively _and _physically.

Strangely, Logan's oppressed thoughts about sex were strangely beginning to surround Kendall more and more, which slightly alarmed the aspiring doctor, as he wondered how he would control himself when he was alone with Kendall in the beautiful house.

* * *

><p>After James and Carlos left to James's apartment for a 'sleepover', Kendall and Logan lit several candles and prepared a fancy dinner of warmed-up frozen pizza and toaster-baked fish-sticks and chicken-nuggets. To even make it fancier, Kendall used birthday candles, and folded the napkins he bought from the dollar store in half. It was an oddly romantic dinner, and Logan was excited. Although he had class the next day, he was excited to spend time with Kendall.<p>

After several moments of comfortable silence, blushes, and chewing on over-priced pizza, Logan cleared his throat, prompting Kendall to glance up and stare at Logan.

"Is anything wrong, Logan?" Kendall asked, as he put down his plastic fork in worry. Logan smiled, and felt his face burn up slightly, and shook his head. Instead, he reached over and placed his hand over Kendall's, feeling proud for initiating the sultry move first. Kendall grinned and placed his hand over Logan's alternative hand, connecting the boys.

"I-I was w-wondering if w-we could e-establish some r-rules," Logan stuttered slightly, in nervousness, as Kendall's green eyes reduced him to a nervous wreck. It was so mystifying how such beautiful orbs of jade could possess such power.

"You mean rules that would delay my inevitable pouncing of you?" Kendall grinned, as he rubbed his hand sensually over Logan's, who blushed again. He felt like giggling, and smiling as if he had won the lottery, but he knew better and tried to contain himself as dignified as he could.

Except, it obviously failed and Logan giggled and turned a bright red. Kendall laughed loudly, and smiled at Logan, gazing his eyes into Logan's eyes.

"Gosh, you're so perfect Logan," Kendall whispered, as Logan chuckled. He shook his head, and gazed at Kendall.

"You're far more perfect than I could have ever imagined, Kendall." Logan breathed, as Kendall chuckled confidently again. It was simply perfect, and Logan almost didn't want to ruin the moment by establishing ground rules, but he knew it was necessary.

"So I was thinking, that we obviously have no unannounced guests over," Logan quickly changed the topic, as he felt his face burning brightly. Kendall analyzed his ploy, and seemed as if he wanted to comment, but chuckled instead, feeling jubilant.

"Anything for you, my lovable Logan," Kendall poetically said, as he slowly broke the connection with Logan and simply sat, gazing at Logan as he spoke.

"A-And I was thinking that we c-could also not sl-sleep in the same room." Logan quickly whispered, as Kendall laughed. Logan raised an eyebrow at Kendall's laughter, unsure as to how to feel.

"Logan, I would give away my car for you. You are my primary concern, and if you want to go and sleep with other guys while you're here, all I'm going to say is that they better watch themselves or else I will have to kill them." Kendall grinned, as Logan felt his heart flutter. He wanted to fall into Kendall's arms, and forever remain embedded with the other man, for time to continue on without them, so they could be immortalized.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Carlos asked, as Logan smiled. It had been several days since the move-in, and in the meantime, Carlos and James had purchased a beach-house as well, granting Kendall and Logan the honor of being co-signers as well. Logan, after his classes, was invited by Carlos to meet at a local coffee shop to 'discuss life'. Logan took an abrupt sip of his coffee, slightly burning his tongue.<p>

"How was w-what?" Logan asked, slightly surprised that Carlos would assume that anything had _already_ happened between the two in the short span of time in which they had moved in together. Carlos, however, winked as he played with the cherry on top of his ice-cream.

"It must not have happened, if you're not in completely euphony," Carlos grinned, as Logan chuckled as well.

"You mean euphoria, Carlos?" Logan responded, prompting Carlos to blush. There was a moment of silence, as Logan sipped his coffee and Carlos stuffed another scoop of the ice cream into his mouth.

"So you and James..." Logan winked, as Carlos almost jumped out of his seat.

"It was AMAZING, Logan!" Carlos instantly squealed, dropping his spoon and gushing. Logan raised an eyebrow, as Carlos's eyes brightened like a child receiving a piece of candy.

The two continued to discuss the experience in a nuanced vocabulary, as Carlos attempted to keep his excitement in check.

"So, how is it like living with Kendall?" Carlos asked suddenly, eager to get the topic off of him after he revealed a bit too much information about the sounds he made during his _wrestling match _with James. Logan smiled, and paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"It's perfect. Sure, whenever he starts to clean, you can basically expect him to get lazy half the way and kick off his pants to lay on the sofa," Logan listed, "and when you talk to him in the morning, it's like you're talking to someone sleeping, and when he finally wakes up, he looks like he's been drinking. But when he gets mad," Logan blushed, "he sometimes just comes into my rooms, and hugs me while I sleep. It sounds creepy," Logan admitted, "but honestly, it's a nice reprieve from the nightmares I sometimes have."

Carlos smiled sympathetically, as he finished the last scoop of his ice cream.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he sometimes walks as if he owns the place," Kendall admitted, as he and James laughed at the bar, sipping a bottle, "and when he talks to people, you can see him analyzing them," Kendall continued, "but the best part is when he gets mad." Kendall grinned.<p>

"When he gets mad?" James took another swig of his drink, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yeah, it's so adorable. He gets mad at me for not finishing vacuuming the ground, and while he continues to say these big words and glare at me, he suddenly starts to just spontaneously smile, and it's so cute." Kendall confessed, as James slapped his shoulder, chuckling.

"So if you had to pick one word to describe how it is living with the guy who cursed you out on live radio..." James trailed off, grinning at Kendall, who took a deep breath and smiled with the most radiant smile he had ever mustered.

"Perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 10: Naturally_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I would love to thank **name**,** KoganWorldwide**,** bubzchoc**,** TheClaire24**,** child who is cool**,** TidusGT**,** IceRush**,** Carphanie**,** MrsScarletPena**,** Rhett9**,** **and **Love and Peace Forever**! You guys are honestly the best readers ever! I'm so sorry I never got to personally message and thank you guys this week—I've been so busy with everything, and I just feel so bad. I promise, if you review, I will message you as soon as possible to thank you! This was written in October 2011.**

* * *

><p>"Okay Carlos, calm down! He did <em>what?<em> Oh, I thought you said...No! No! Listen, why can't you—Carlos! Just calm down! I'm coming alright! I'll be there in a second, alright? Carlos, you know I don't like it when you start randomly cursing out someone's mother in Spanish! Okay Carlos, I'm leaving the house now! Bye!" Logan huffed before ending the phone call on his line. Kendall, who sat laxly on the comfortable sofa, gave Logan an amused look that Logan returned with a rolling of the eyes. The two, however, chuckled with thoughts of their best friends getting into their very first fight as a couple. Logan took another deep breath as he adjusted his T-Shirt before fixing up his hair in the mirror on the wall.

"Are you trying to look good for someone?" Kendall asked from the sofa, as he reached for a bowl of leftover popcorn from the previous night. The two had decided to watch a movie together, and after much deliberation, which mainly included Kendall discovering Logan's secret of being ticklish, the two decided to watch Paranormal Activity together, despite Logan's protests. Naturally, Logan laughed at the cheap stunts used by the filming committee while Kendall ended up terrified for his life, and unable to sleep as every sound frightened him. Despite his desire to do so, Kendall respected that Logan would not appreciate Kendall snuggling into the bed with him at three o'clock in the morning.

"Oh yeah, I'm trying to look good for James, that hot guy," Logan rolled his eyes playfully, as he watched Kendall's face drop from the corner of his eye. "You know I've been trying to get with him ever since Carlos hooked up with him." Logan continued, as he finished patting down his clothing before heading to grab his keys. Kendall proceeded to chuckle, as he quickly placed the bowl back onto the table.

"You're so funny Logan, always joking like that...right?" Kendall asked, attempting to smile despite his eyes darting in worry. Logan simply gave Kendall a grin, before heading out the door. Kendall smiled for a moment, before darting from the sofa and running to the door to open it. He noticed Logan had just walked off from the driveway, and Kendall immediately shouted.

"You are joking, right?" Kendall bellowed, as Logan turned to give Kendall another cryptic smile before increasing his pace. Kendall gave a defeated smile, as he sullenly closed the door and slowly plopped himself onto the sofa, insecurities plaguing his mind. It was slightly intimidating for Kendall to even think of Logan looking at someone else like that, and Kendall wanted to believe Logan was joking, but usually the boy indicated so...

_Buzz_

Suddenly Kendall's phone vibrated, and Kendall lazily reached for it, almost falling off the sofa in the process. Successfully, Kendall grabbed his phone and retreated to his recluse position on the couch, as he unlocked his phone and noticed he had a new text message. It was from Logan!

"_Of course I'm joking. I only have the I's for one guy."_ Logan had written, grammatically correct and all. Kendall grinned, as he chuckled to himself. Obviously, Logan would only be interested in him, otherwise why would he even agree to live with him?

"Do I know this one guy?" Kendall replied back, typing his message sloppily on the phone, as he grinned. He was eager for a reply.

However, while Logan replied, it was not what Kendall wanted to hear.

"_Yeah. Bbl, I'm at Carlos's."_ Logan had replied, obviously in a rush, otherwise he would not have bothered to use the acronym of 'bbl' or 'be back later'. Kendall sighed to himself, as he lazily returned to his comfortable position on the sofa and switched on the television in hopes to watch something entertaining.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Logan had just returned from his early morning shift on the radio station. Kendall secretly would awaken after he heard the door close and listen to the early morning radio, enjoying the sound of Logan's melodic and angelic voice. It sounded so much more enlivened and invigorated than it did when Kendall had first heard it on air. He inwardly hoped Logan was happy because of him, for he knew Logan made him happy.

Kendall noticed nothing interesting was on, and thus decided to check his email. After attempting another dangerous grab for his laptop, which was conveniently placed on the farthest corner of the table, Kendall turned it on and logged into his account. He lazily scanned through the spam emails, and began to click the boxes for deletion:

"Fastwebs, spam, iTunes, spam, random scammer in need of money, spam, Playgirl, spam, Bed Bath and Beyond, spam," Kendall lazily read aloud, bored out of his mind as he clicked through the bunches of spam emails. There was nothing entertaining, until he noticed one as a reply to an email titled "Inquiry about Los Angeles Kings". Kendall instantly straightened his back, as if he was interviewing with someone professional, and eagerly clicked the email, his heart beating fast.

"_Kendall Knight,_

_We have confirmed your experience as an ice-hockey player through your local high school, and we are interested in meeting with you. Please respond as soon as possible to secure a convenient date and time." _

Kendall continued to read as quickly as he could, eagerly reading each syllable. He could not believe it! His dreams were finally coming true, and he would actually be able to leave his forsaken job as a cashier and become a fully-fledged hockey player! It was too good to be true! Kendall took several deep breaths, and pinched himself to ensure that he was not experiencing another great dream. Kendall confirmed that he was not dreaming, otherwise there would be plates of warm, expensive pizza, and Logan would be standing there, smiling at him.

However, like a pin bursting a bubble, Kendall's phone began to vibrate a unique tone that could only belong to one person on the contact list of Kendall Knight: James Diamond.

Kendall reached over and picked it up, slightly grumbled that his excited euphoria was interrupted by his best friend.

"Hello? James? Yes, what do you—yeah, I know Logan—okay, but—I figured—but—are you even—James! Did you just say that if I was really your best friend, I would be defending you against Logan and Carlos? Dude! Yeah, they're both short! You can easily—oh, they're using the game of words. Yeah, Logan's pretty good at that. Okay. Mhmm. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay, I'll be there. Okay—No! You are not allowed to gag them with bandanas and spray Cuda all over them! James! I swear, if I come over and I even smell Cuda, I will call the cops! Okay, see you soon! Bye!" Kendall sighed wistfully, as he disconnected the call with James. It was only natural that James would need Kendall's support in the quarrel between lovers.

Kendall regretfully left his comfortable position on the sofa, and slowly began his stride toward the Diamond—Garcia Residence.

* * *

><p>"You know how much I love them!" Carlos cried, as James rolled his eyes. Both men stood, staring at each other, one in tears, and one rubbing his face in fatigue. Logan sat on the sofa, quietly watching. He had made a few comments, but truly found it uncouth to even make a comment in between both boys.<p>

"Okay, and you know how much I love my Cuda sprays—" James began, but Carlos threw his hands up in the air, and began to sob even harder and more hysterically. Logan took this as his cue to stand up and caress his friend's shoulders, in hopes of making him feel better.

"Logan, you took physics right? Can you convince Carlitos that—" James started, before Carlos jabbed a finger into the taller boy's chest, his tears continuing to flow rampantly off of his face.

"_No tienes el derecho a llamarme así!_ " Carlos screamed dramatically, as James stared at Logan for translating purposes. Logan took a deep sigh, and stared at James calmly.

"He said you don't have the right to call him that." Logan replied, surprised that he could translate the sentence. Either he really remembered his years studying Spanish, or Carlos's _telenovelas_ were rubbing off on him. James, in retaliation, threw his hand up in the air and sighed.

"_Whatever_," James hissed, "But Logan, would you ever wear a corn-dog scented spray?" James groaned, as Carlos continued to sob. Logan raised his eyebrows in confusion, as he shrugged. He personally knew it was better to remain diplomatic in such a situation.

"I-It was just an experiment!" Carlos sobbed, as he pointed toward the kitchen, where giant splotches of cornmeal, hot-dogs, and...taco shells were messily painted across the walls, the tiles, and the ceiling. Logan blinked, as he swore he saw one move. He counted twenty seven blotches, but he shivered as he thought he saw another one move.

"Carlos, you messed up our kitchen!" James shrieked, as he pointed toward the kitchen again. Logan glanced again, and his eyes widened as he mentally counted twenty-four. Logan swore that three of them had somehow disappeared...or moved away. Logan shivered again.

"I was just trying to create a Cuda Spray for you!" Carlos moaned, as Logan silently retreated to his place on the sofa. He awkwardly watched Carlos scream more Spanish at James, while James restrained himself from pulling out his 'secret weapons'.

Luckily, at that moment, Kendall walked in through the door, dangling the spare key he owned. Carlos and James had each given Logan and Kendall a spare copy of their keys, as the duo had given Carlos and James spare copies of their keys.

Kendall briefly and silently acknowledged the quarreling couple, as he scooted to sit beside Logan, smiling. He then whispered into Logan's ear, while staring at the quarreling couple.

"What's the score? And the foul?" Kendall asked, as he aimed his breath to tickle Logan's earlobes. It seemed to succeed, as Logan shivered and his cheeks flushed. Logan then turned to face Kendall, and smile.

"Carlos foolishly tried to mix Cuda spray and Corn-dogs together for a Cuda spray that smelled like corn-dogs..." Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust, as Kendall grinned, "and James is mad because it messed up their entire kitchen, and I swear there were twenty four blobs!" Logan immediately widened his eyes, as he counted twenty-two blobs. Where were these blobs going?

"That's so adorable of Carlos—why is James overreacting?" Kendall grinned, as Logan turned to face him with a grin.

"Sure, it's somewhat adorable, but can you imagine the pain it would be to clean it all up?" Logan rolled his eyes, as Kendall chuckled weakly.

"Yeah, but wasn't it sweet of Carlos to do that?" Kendall asked, as he stared at Logan more intently. Logan pondered for a moment, and shrugged.

"Maybe it was sweet for a second, but it's really childish." Logan offered, as Kendall raised an eyebrow, his voice raising slightly.

"But isn't that what love's about? These small little gifts?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows raised. Logan cleared his throat, raising his voice above the yelling of James and Carlos slightly.

"You mean mistakes?" Logan commented, chuckling weakly as he shook his head. Kendall then got up, slightly affronted, and stared down at Logan and earned the attention of James and Carlos, who slowly started to cease their arguments.

"Isn't the intention what counts, Logan?" Kendall asked incredulously, as his voice raised to another notch. Logan furrowed his brow, obviously affronted as well, and got up, despite his shorter stature.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Kendall." Logan quoted, his voice in a slightly mocking manner. Carlos and James shared a confused glance, as they silenced their argument.

"So you're saying if I messed up the kitchen, trying to bake cookies for you, you wouldn't like it?" Kendall interrogated, as Logan coughed slightly. He glanced at Kendall with a puzzling look.

"You _obviously_ wouldn't clean it, so I would, right?" Logan replied, as Kendall shook his head in frustration.

"That's not what I'm asking! Would you like the cookies or not? Or would you have a stick far too up your ass about the _kitchen_?" Kendall pondered, stretching his hands toward Logan.

"H-Hey guys, what about ou-our problem?" Carlos asked weakly, as he noticed the fuming between Kendall and Logan, both men angrily staring at each other.

"C-Carlos, sssh!" James whispered, as he caressed Carlos as if he was a terrified child. Carlos instantly cuddled closer to James, watching the spectacle in front of him with wide eyes.

"Is that supposed to be a _dig_ about how I don't want to sleep in the _same room_ as you?" Logan breathed, the tension in the room increasing to an unbearable level.

"Oh, so you admit that you have a problem with me in the same room, right?" Kendall roared, obviously frustrated at Logan's belligerence.

"Didn't we discuss this before? Or were you too busy sleeping into the late hours of the morning?" Logan yelled, as he threw his hands up in the air. Carlos and James instantly looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Carlos, I should have been more understanding," James grinned, as Carlos shook his head.

"I should have been more careful James, I'm sorry." Carlos yawned, as he hugged James again.

"Oh, so you think you do more work than I do, Logan?" Kendall continued to vent, as Logan rolled his eyes and turned his head, not facing Kendall." Face me, Logan!" Kendall roughly grabbed Logan, and turned him to face him.

"I just don't understand why you want to always sleep with me, Kendall. I feel like you never _listen_ to me!" Logan complained, his eyes full of frustrated and suppressed fury.

"Of course, it's all about _you_! I mean, you are the great Logan Mitchell who runs the radio station, right? And I'm just Kendall, the cashier!" Kendall bitterly spat, as Logan shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling in frustrating.

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill Kendall," Logan chuckled weakly, as Kendall became even angrier. He grabbed Logan's shoulder and glared at him.

"Would. You. Like. It. If. I. Messed. Up. The. Kitchen. While. Baking. You. Cookies?" Kendall hissed each word, glaring at Logan with a sense of obstinacy.

"Why the hell would you even bake me cookies?" Logan threw his hands up in the air, his frustration increasing the tension in the room. James and Carlos awkwardly held each other as they watched the fight erupt.

"What do you mean? I would bake you cookies because I care about you!" Kendall yelled, glaring at Logan. Logan simply shook his head.

"Okay, you care about me, but then why do you always try to seduce me?" Logan returned the hiss, expressing his frustration at Kendall's antics. "Do you not understand that I don't want to have sex with you?"

"So you _don't_ want to have sex with me! That's what it is!" Kendall laughed angrily, as if he was announcing a newly discovered revelation, "James, Carlos, did you hear that? Logan does not want to _sleep_ with me!" Kendall continued to maintain his glower toward Logan, as James and Carlos slowly stepped back, to avoid the whips of fire.

"I just don't want to have _sex_." Logan tried to emphasize his point, although his anger was clouding his intonation and emphasis.

"Then what do you want Logan? I mean, what the fuck are we?" Kendall roared, as Logan blinked for a moment. It was a legitimate question. "We watch movies, go on dates, fucking live together, but we don't have sex? While James and Carlos here fucking are like bunnies!" Kendall continued to yell, as James and Carlos blinked again.

"I-I like bunnies..." Carlos mumbled, as James silently hushed him and continued to hold him close.

"I-It doesn't matter! Why-Why do we have to be so quick to label everything?" Logan yelled, his heart beating rapidly and angrily against his chest.

"Is that why your ex left you! Because you wouldn't open your legs—"

_Slap_.

There was a terse silence in the room, as Carlos and James gasped. Suddenly, as silence continued to rule the room, the flames continued to sway dangerously, threatening to burn the once beautiful relationship between two lovers.


	11. Chapter 11

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 11: See You Again_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! Before I say anything, I would like to say HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO **MrsScarlettPena**!** **Okay, seriously guys, 101 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I'm like so speechless right now—I used to get so happy with simply getting a review per chapter in ANY story, but to actually reach that three number mark makes me feel so great. But obviously, it's because of how AMAZING all of YOU are! Thank you so much! I would love to thank **hp1234567fan**, **IceRush**,** bubzchoc**, **801-chan**,** TheClaire24**,** Childwhoiscool**, **Rhett9**,** Carphanie**,** Kirkysaurus**,** MrsScarlettPena**,** Love and Peace Forever**,** name**,** onlythatdaydawns**, and **MaddyB3** for your AWESOME REVIEWS. This was written in October 2011**

* * *

><p>Kendall stood, holding his cheek as Logan squinted at him, obviously holding in a painful barrage of tears. Carlos and James both gasped, as they watched Logan storm out of their house in a trembling state. For a moment, Carlos seemed as if he wanted to lunge out of James's comforting grasp and reach out toward Logan, but he seemed to know that Logan needed to be alone. Kendall had crossed an unspeakable boundary.<p>

James gave Carlos a quick glance to which Carlos nodded his head, as James slowly left Carlos's warmth and retreated to the kitchen, only to return with a frozen bag of peas. He gingerly handed it Kendall, who stared at it with a blank face.

"Bruising man," James commented, "trust me when I say that getting slapped might ruin your face." James continued to wiggle the frozen bag of vegetables until Kendall snatched it and instantly applied it to his burning face, wincing at the instant interaction between burning and freezing. There was a moment of silence, as Kendall plopped himself onto the sofa, with Carlos and James slowly lingering near Kendall, both still silent, but still joined by their enclosed hands.

"He started the argument," Kendall whispered, as James and Carlos glanced at each other worriedly, and instantly sat to the side of Kendall on the sofa, Carlos to his left and James to his right. James rubbed Kendall's shoulder, and simply gave him a sympathetic look, while Carlos gazed at Kendall for a few moments, before excusing himself to browse in the kitchen for food.

There was a continuous silence between both friends, as one continued to apply the ice to his cheek while the other continued to rub the others shoulders with the intention of comfort. Kendall's thoughts were racing, as he tried to rewind the entire argument in his mind. Obviously, Logan had started it. Kendall had simply made a simple comment, while Logan, like always, had to make everything more complicated than it was. It was all Logan's fault, and Kendall was convinced of that. After all, Kendall simply wanted to resolve the argument between James and Carlos, but Logan wanted to argue with Kendall. Kendall felt like shaking his head at his completely wrong perception of Logan, whom he thought was far more reasonable than how he had acted.

_I also hope this bruising goes away. The Los Angeles Knights don't need to think that I get bruised easily_ Kendall thought bitterly, as he continued to press the bag of ice against his cheek, periodically wincing at the cold breath of the peas against his burning face. Perhaps what made the slap hurt more than it was meant to hurt was that it came from Logan—the Logan that Kendall believed he could have trusted and possibly even _loved_.

_Wait, what am I thinking? Of course this is just a petty argument, I still love him_ Kendall took a deep breath and chuckled within the confines of his mind, although his exterior face continued to uphold a morose mask. James had withdrawn his hand, and simply stared at Kendall for any actions or movements.

"Sorry about the argument," Kendall started, clearing his throat and repeating the first few syllables of his sentence in order to come across clearly. James pursed his lips for a moment, before nodding and whispering.

"It's okay," James nodded, as he began to gaze at his fingers, finding an acute interest in them. Kendall noticed this, but continued to apply the ice to his cheeks. There was another moment of silence, as both men heard Carlos opening cabinets.

"I mean, Logan is ridiculous, right?" Kendall started, wanting to move past the foreign and unwanted awkwardness between both friends. "He's so rude and belligerent and everything." Kendall rolled his eyes, before leaning back slightly in more reclined position to become more comfortable. However, James's tensing of his body did not escape Kendall.

"Yeah, sure." James mumbled, as he continued to gaze at his hands. Kendall squinted, James's recent actions now corroborating his previous suspicions: James was keeping something from Kendall, and Kendall was going to find it out.

"James, you know we're best friends, right?" Kendall probed, leaning forward slightly as he watched James's body become further rigid. He placed a hand on James's shoulder, as James continued to become tense.

"Y-Yeah," James croaked, as if afraid that his voice would betray him. There was another moment of silence, before Kendall shrugged. He noticed that this behavior started when Kendall had started to complain about Logan, so Kendall decided to try again from square one:

"But yeah, Logan was completely out of line here. He just overreacted for no reason, and he was so rude!" Kendall groaned, although he kept his voice down. While he was now friends with Carlos, he was sure that Carlos would be slightly biased against Kendall. However, to Kendall's shock, James stayed silent and simply stared at his hands.

"I think you're wrong." James slowly uttered, as Kendall nearly dropped his bag of frozen peas. He glanced at James, as if asking him to repeat his statement.

"Yeah, I think you're wrong," James continued, as if assuring himself of his own beliefs. He then turned toward Kendall with a lack of sympathy in his face. "I think _you_ were being the asshole here. Logan had not even tried to get involved until you came!" James argued, as Kendall instantly squinted his eyes in anger.

"Excuse me? Who called me and begged me to come over because Logan and Carlos were ganging up on you!" Kendall barked, as suddenly he shifted away from James. Kendall's heart began to race again, as if telling him that an encore performance was to occur.

"Well yeah, but that was _our_ argument! Before you came, Logan was fine!" James retorted, scooting to his corner of the sofa, as the space between the two friends suggested a break in their relationship.

"Of course, you idiot, it takes two to start an argument! And Logan started that one!" Kendall howled, throwing the bag of ice onto the floor in a fit of anger, sparking a flicker of anger to spread across James's face.

"Kendall, shut up! Do you even hear yourself? You're being totally illogical!" James answered, as Kendall furrowed his brow in frustration. "You were the one who stood up first!" James continued to reason, as Kendall instinctively stood up, prompting the other boy to stand erect as well.

"What happened to bro's before hoes?" Kendall hissed, as James shook his head and squinted his eyes, as if perplexed by Kendall's question.

"James! Can you come in here!" Carlos sang from the kitchen, as there was a slight clatter. However, both James and Kendall continued to ignore it, as they fumed at each other.

"So now you're just insulting Logan because he disagreed with the _oh_-_so_-_great_ Kendall Knight? That's real mature, _Kendork_." James jabbed a finger into Kendall's chest, as Kendall slipped back slightly, but caught himself.

"Did Logan sleep with you or something, and is that why you're sticking up for him?" Kendall hissed, frustration and anger clouding his mind, as James shook his head in disgust. Kendall watched James wave his finger in front of him.

"Logan is such a great guy, and you're honestly just fucking horny, Knight." James swore, as Kendall grabbed James's wiggling finger and caused the other boy to wince.

"You would say Logan is a great guy—you are sleeping with him aren't you?" Kendall's voice started to get louder and more unreasonable, as James squinted his eyes and continued to shake his head in disgust.

"Kendall, do you even hear yourself? It's fucking sick man, fucking sick." James muttered, his eyes glowering at Kendall, as the other boy leveled off against James and returned the glower with a similar intensity.

"James! Could you _really_ help me in the kitchen? You won't believe it but—" Carlos continued to sing from the kitchen, as pots and pans fell to the floor. James shook his head, and yelled back into the general direction of the kitchen.

"I'm busy right now Carlos!" James yelled back, before rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath. He then returned his glower back at Kendall, disgust filling his face.

"Does Carlos know?" Kendall whispered sinisterly, as James raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Does Carlos know that you're sleeping with Logan?" Kendall continued to whisper, as he grabbed James's wrist and clenched it in anger.

"Kendall, I swear to god, you did shrooms again, didn't you? You promised me you wouldn't—" James rolled his eyes in disgust, as he released himself of Kendall's incriminating grasp. Kendall glared at James before turning to yell into the general direction of the kitchen.

"Carlos! Did you know that your James is sleeping with my Logan?" Kendall yelled angrily, as James shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. There was another clatter in the kitchen, as Carlos replied back.

"Okay Kendall, that's nice! But can you _really_ tell James to get in here? These blobs are attack—" Carlos's voice became muffled as James instantly began yelling back at Kendall in a fit of anger.

"What the hell dude, what is your problem?" James shoved Kendall before Kendall returned the shove. The two boys continued to go at it, for several minuted, until James was pushed to the couch.

As Kendall stood above James, growling, James panted and glared at Kendall with disgust in his eyes.

"Get out of my house. NOW!" James yelled, as Kendall released his hold on James, and flicked him off before walking out of the house, slamming the door.

James took a deep breath, as he continued to regain his breath. Suddenly, Carlos emerged from the kitchen with a cracked frying pan in his hand, his body covered in cookie dough, cornmeal, and Cuda spray, with a victorious face.

* * *

><p>Kendall leaned against his car, as he glared at the Diamond—Garcia household. He growled, as he ran his hands through his hair, tears falling freely from his eyes. He had said so many despicable things in that house, out of anger and jealousy, and he wished he could go back and tell James he didn't mean it at all. But Kendall could already feel that he would have to talk to James after he worked things out with Logan.<p>

Glancing at the time, Kendall sighed and prepared himself mentally as he started to drive. The Los Angeles Kings wanted to discuss with him a possible career and opportunities with them, and Kendall was not about to let this opportunity drive by him. He instantly got into his car, and began to accelerate toward the appointed recreation center.

As he raced down the highway, his thoughts similarly began to race frantically. He realized that perhaps James was right—perhaps Kendall did have an ulterior motive to the argument, and he really did want to express his love toward Logan in a way that he knew Logan would like. It was frustrating to continuously see Logan, and not do anything to him. He remembered one morning, where they both were awake around the same time_. . . _

_Logan had just turned off the shower nozzle, and continued to let the water drops fall from his bare body. He gingerly stepped onto the carpet outside the tub, and grabbed a towel to cover his lower body. Logan took one look in the mirror to see his usually gelled hair patted down with water, and his body glistening in the light from the refreshing shower he had just taken. Logan then switched off the lights, being the environmentally caring fellow he was, and walked out of the bathroom. However, he hardly took one step before he was suddenly pushed into a wall, and found a half-naked Kendall Knight nuzzling his neck. _

"_K-Kendall!" Logan squirmed, as Kendall's bare chest began to rub warmly against Logan's wet body, as the other boy's boxers rubbed against Logan's towel. Logan squeaked when he could feel Kendall's erection against his body, and Kendall hummed as he felt Logan also getting hard. _

"_Come on Logan," Kendall whispered in a husky voice, "we can do it right now, against this wall. We're both wanting each other so bad, and you can't deny me," Kendall whispered, as he began to flick his tongue around Logan's earlobe, causing the already blushing boy to turn the darkest shade of red possible, as he continued to moan in pleasure as Kendall began to roughly rub his lower body against Logan's. _

_However, Logan, despite his panting, began to ask Kendall to stop. _

"_K-Kendall, n-n-not now! P-P-Please!"_ _Logan panted, as Kendall, with a pout, withdrew his body from Logan's body, and watched the smaller boy run under his shoulder into his room and lock the door. Kendall smirked as he figured he had captured Logan's blissful face under his own control, and it was enough to keep Kendall sustained for that morning._

_But Kendall would have Logan and show him how much he truly loved him . . ._

Kendall blinked, as he heard a car honk at him. He needed to turn into the parking space, but he had yet to actually turn into the parking space. Kendall sighed as he turned his car into the parking space, and immediately turned off the ignition. He patted himself down, and walked out of his car, and into the recreation center. It was either now or never.

* * *

><p>"And you scored against them? And won the game?" A man with a confident smirk breathed, as he eyed Kendall with a peculiar interest. Kendall grinned, and leaned back slightly to emphasize his confidence and nonchalant attitude toward his success. He was sitting at a table in the coffee shop of the recreation center, talking to a player of the Los Angeles Knights: Jett Stetson.<p>

"Yessir!" Kendall quipped, as he took another sip of his coffee. He grinned at Jett, who nodded and smirked, before taking a sip of his own coffee. There was a moment of silence between the two, before Kendall cleared his throat.

"I have to admit though, Jett, your plays are flawless! It's like, you always know when to strike against the other team!" Kendall gushed, as Jett smiled and tilted his head as if he was modeling for a poster shot.

"I know," Jett shrugged, "I'm probably the best player on the team." He smiled at Kendall, who simply returned the smile. However, Kendall blinked several times as well, wondering how conceited the player in front of him was.

"Ah, so you mentioned on the email that there was a chance that I could be inducted into the team?" Kendall asked, as Jet frowned for a moment, seemingly from the attention being diverted from him and onto something actually practical. Kendall admitted that when he first saw Jett, he wondered where the coach was, but Jett assured him that the coach usually sent his own players to evaluate the new candidates before actually meeting them. It seemed legit enough for Kendall, as he and Jett began to recount their favorite hockey experiences with one another.

"Yeah, there is. We would love to see you play, and if you impress us, and once you pay the fees, you'll be in with us!" Jett smirked, as he took another swig of his coffee. Kendall smiled, until he heard the word pay, after which he began to blink.

"P-Pay? Pay what?" Kendall quickly spoke, as he glanced at Jett. Jett shrugged again, as if nothing in the world mattered to him. He then looked at Kendall and sighed.

"Listen, to be a hockey player, you need money for equipment, agents, etcetra, etcetra. Some of us may be naturally beautiful, but we still need agents to negotiate all the boring stuff," Jett smiled, as he glanced at Kendall. Kendall winced, as he thought for a moment. He had used all of his savings, and had nothing left. He glanced at Jett again, mustering a small smile.

"When would I have to submit this payment? And how much is it?" Kendall whispered, as Jett shrugged again, trying to think. He then turned to Kendall and smiled.

"If we like you, then within the next week. It's a small fee—around thirty grand." Jett took another swig of his coffee, sucking down the last few sips, while Kendall continued to hold his coffee with his bare hands, clenching it angrily.

"I—I need time to think," Kendall honestly replied, as Jett instantly put down his empty cup and peered at Kendall, his confident smirk reaching Kendall's eyes.

"Listen Kendall," Jett muttered, as he glanced to the left and right, "I think you have talent. But seriously? Time is like of the essence here. You need to decide soon whether you can do it or not, or if we need to look at other players." Jett offered, as Kendall looked down at his coffee cup and sighed.

With teary eyes, Kendall shook his head, and without saying another word, left the recreation area, with crushed dreams carrying heavily on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Logan sat with Camille in her car, as she drove into the driveway of his house. Logan smiled at her, unaware that a light had just sparked in the evening darkness from the interior of his house, and that a certain roommate was eying him from the inside of the house.<p>

"Thanks Camille, for everything tonight," Logan whispered, as he glanced downward. Camille smiled, and placed her hand on Logan's shoulder in an earnest move.

"Of course Logan, anything for you. Thank you for your pep-talk!" Camille trilled, as she pulled Logan into a hug. They embraced for several moments, before releasing from the embrace. Camille smiled, as she kissed Logan slowly on the cheek, and wished him a great night. Logan smiled, and exited the car, noticing the light on in the house. He sighed, as he realized the time had come to apologize to Kendall.

Logan realized that perhaps he was being too stingy and unfair to Kendall, leading him on to believe that Logan truly loved him, but refusing to make love with him. It was just something Kendall did not understand about Logan—how much _he_ had hurt him. Logan had discussed with Camille, and vaguely referenced _him_, and asked for her advice. She had advised him to be open with Kendall if he truly loved him, and gauge his reaction. With a smile on his face, Logan made his way toward the door of his house, and entered it, to see Kendall on the sofa, watching television.

Logan smiled, and waved, but was slightly unnerved by Kendall's frigid reaction.

Finally, it got to Logan, as he put away his vest, and watched that Kendall made no move to even breathe a word around Logan.

"Kendall? Is everything alright?" Logan asked meekly, hoping that Kendall was still not furious about their argument. Logan was also trembling slightly, nervous about revealing everything to Kendall.

"Alright?" Kendall suddenly asked, as he whipped his head backward and glared at Logan, "You're asking me if everything is alright?" Kendall instantly got up, and began to advance toward Logan, anger radiating from his body.

"Um, yes?" Logan tried to speak with as much confidence as he could, although he could not deny that Kendall's anger was intimidating him. Kendall seemed to still be furious with Logan, and Logan was afraid as to how he had to earn Kendall's forgiveness.

"You tell me Logan! If you invested your entire savings into someone who didn't love you enough, and who would go off and cheat on you with a female!" Kendall roared, as Logan blinked. It was happening all over again...just like it had happened with _him_...


	12. Chapter 12

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 12: Where You Are_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I would love to thank **Kirkysaurus**, **MrsScarlettPena**, **Love and Peace Forever**, **KoganWorldwide**, **MaddyB3**, **bubzchoc**, **Carphanie**, **santiyonr91**, **801-chan**, **TheClaire24**, **child who is cool**, **WonderlandGirl457**, **IceRush**, **sega385**, **Derpaciousness**, **Rhett9**, **MrBadMediaKarma**, and **Lovin' Big Time Rush** for their AWESOME reviews! I love you guys! Also, I would like to apologize for my delay in updates. Something came up in my life that was of utmost importance, and I had to deal with it. Thank you for the support and encouragement! I know this chapter is short, but it builds up for the next chapter! This was written in November 2011**

* * *

><p>Logan could hardly breathe. Could this really be happening? It was just like <em>him<em>. _He_ used to accuse Logan of cheating on _him_. _He_ did it to bring Logan closer to him, so that no one would believe Logan if _he_ ever did anything to him. Logan had trouble catching his breath, and his heart was racing rapidly, as he stared into Kendall's hurt green eyes.

His beautiful eyes. The eyes of an angel, the eyes with which he fell in love. The green emeralds, which were now broken with lack of faith and miscommunication. Logan felt tears cascade down his face, but his entire body was numb. He could not even feel anything—from his fingers, to his toes. It was painful as to how much it hurt.

"K-Kendall..." Logan croaked, but Kendall looked away, his face contorted with anger and disturbance. Logan felt as if he wanted to reach out and caress Kendall, but Logan could feel a barrier between himself and Kendall growing. It was painful—Logan was alone again. It was that same suffocating feeling that Logan felt when _he_ was around.

"Logan, you ruined everything! How could you ruin everything? I got a fucking offer today, but—" Kendall roared, running his hands through his hair frantically. Logan scrunched up his face with misery, but nodded his head. Of course it was his fault. Everything was his fault. Logan could never be good enough for anyone.

"Why did you have to tempt me? Why did you have to lead me on? If I didn't buy this fucking house, I would have been able to follow my fucking dreams!" Kendall roared, facing Logan again. Terrifying Logan, Kendall grabbed Logan's shoulders, and burned his destroyed emerald eyes into the wet, chocolate eyes of Logan. It was exasperatingly painful for Logan to be in such a situation, and it only hurt more when Kendall looked away again, his face still exhibiting frustration and rage.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Logan cried, as he tried to get Kendall to face him again. Kendall continued to look away, and Logan mumbled incoherently under his breath. Perhaps his parents were right—it was all his fault, and he should have just listened to them and not followed his dreams in Los Angeles. Perhaps if he was a better son—a better boyfriend—Logan would not be in such a predicament today, where he was responsible for destroying the dreams of someone for whom he truly cared. It hurt him too much to realize how irresponsible and—

_Wait. The house was not my idea. The house was Kendall's idea. _Logan's rational side began to slowly kick into overdrive, as he wiped away his tears gradually and peered at Kendall anally. He had just withstood something he did not deserve. Why was he sobbing like he used to when _he _did the same thing? Logan was much stronger now, and he was not even at fault.

"K-Kendall," Logan tried to muster up his voice, as Kendall ran his hand through his hair again, his body trembling slightly from the pent-up anger. "K-Kendall," Logan mustered up his voice again, this time much more confidently and powerfully. Kendall turned angrily toward Logan, his face screaming the syllables of _What?_.

"You wanted the house." Logan stated flatly, although his voice continued to quiver. He tried to be confident, but even with the broken emeralds, Logan could never truly be confident in the face of an angel. Even if the angel had fallen, and was blaming him for a crime he did not commit, he was still helpless under its mesmerizing gaze.

"What?" Kendall hisses, his eyes squinting with frustration and anger. Logan cleared his throat again, attempting to muster up as much confidence as he could, and stared Kendall directly in the eye.

"You. Wanted. The. House." Logan enunciated, surprising at his own audacity. Was he really challenging _Kendall_? Kendall gave him a fierce look, to which Logan stood his ground.

"Fuck you Logan, goddammit. This was the worst goddamn mistake of my fucking life!" Kendall roared, turning around frustratedly and throwing a vase onto the ground. Logan winced as the noise ruptured his tranquil demeanor, and suddenly flashbacks of arguments with _him_ filled his mind. He had to stay strong. He knew there was something he loved about Kendall, and he did not want to lose that. Kendall was all he had.

"K-Kendall!" Logan called out, although he was not sure what he could say. Part of him believed Kendall that moving in with him was a horrible mistake, but part of him wanted to fight back. Logan was unsure as to what he wanted to do, but he stood his ground and simply peered at Kendall through a film of tears.

"Kendall..." Logan tried to reach forward, and caress Kendall's shoulder, but Kendall was still huffing madly. The moment Logan came within reach of Kendall, Kendall angrily pushed him away.

"Get the fuck out of here Logan, and go back to your fucking ex! Maybe he'll take you back so you can destroy his dreams too! Or go back to fucking Camille, since you obviously won't sleep with me! Goddammit!" Kendall roared, his eyes flaring with a mix of tears and fire, as he threw pillows at the ground. Logan felt his heart break into a million pieces, as he absorbed the words of Kendall. Was that all he really was? A dream-destroyer?

"...I'm sorry." Logan mumbled, as a rampant flow of tears fell from his eyes. Kendall didn't say a word, and instead sauntered off to the bedroom. Logan took one last, longing look at Kendall, as if expecting him to call Logan back, but nothing happened. With one final breath, Logan grabbed his phone, and ran to the bathroom. There was only one person who would understand what he was undergoing. It was not Camille, nor was it Carlos. It was not James, nor was it Kelly. It was _him_.

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock in the morning, when Kendall fluttered his eyes open. The crust of angry tears plagued the surroundings of Kendall's eyes, as he blinked the coverings away. Yawning, Kendall sat up in his covers, his bare chest leaning against the bed frame. After his outburst last night, Kendall locked himself in his room and sobbed. That's all he was left to do—sob his emotions away. He had lost his dream, and lost any chance of fixing things with Logan.<p>

If there was one thing Kendall hated about himself now—other than the fact that he was notoriously late to _everything—_was that he could not control his temper. Twice, in one day, he had hurt the one man to whom he had given his heart. Kendall knew it was a mistake to have done that. He only hoped Logan could have forgiven him.

It was as if he was intoxicated. It was as if Kendall had gotten drunk off of his anger, and had allowed it to consume him and control his actions, and his thoughts. It was a horrible dependency that Kendall relied on whenever matters did not go his way, and it was a habit he would have to change. Kendall wiped his eyes again, blinking away the fresh batch of tears when he thought about Logan's scrunched up face, stained with tears and his broken, chocolate brown eyes.

What had Kendall done? He had become a monster—he had probably embodied every trait that _bastard_ represented to Logan. Kendall groaned, as he flopped back into the comfortable bed, where he lay clad in a simple pair of boxers. It was too cold to leave his bed. Even in the Los Angeles heat, Kendall knew that the moment he left the sanctuary of his room, the frigid war would begin and he would have to face the ramifications for his actions. Kendall sighed, as he ran a gentle hand through his hair. He knew Camille was not into Logan—Logan was gay, and living with another man. He knew that Logan had never intended to destroy his dreams—heck, Logan was the one who thought it would be imprudent to move in together. Kendall could see Logan's point of view, but he wished he had seen it sooner.

"I'll just smile, and nuzzle his neck. He likes that," Kendall mumbled to himself, as he shifted a bit in the warmth of his bed. "I'll apologize, and cook him breakfast." Kendall yawned, as he situated himself back into bed. However, he looked at the time again. It was seven in the morning, and yet he had not heard any noises. Usually, by now, the shower would have been running, or the door closing, or some sort of noise would have alerted Kendall that there was another soul in the house. Yet, it was eerily silent.

"He must be mad," Kendall shrugged. As much as he did not want to leave his warm bed, he knew it would be better now to face Logan rather than later. He just feared to see how broken his soul mate was.

Kendall yawned once more, before stepping out of bed. He took one thought, wondering if one more hour would change anything, but decided against it. It was either now or never. Kendall sultrily released himself from the warm confines of his bed, and placed on a tight-fitting shirt, with loose sweatpants. He knew Logan liked the tousled look, and hoped to appeal to him through it.

Taking a lazy glance at himself in the mirror, Kendall left his room and walked into the main living area. Eerily, it was still dirty, and unkempt. Kendall shivered as he remembered how he had thrown the vase, which was still broken across the floor, and disheveled the pillows, which were still strewn across the ground. The physical picture of his anger scared him, but he knew it would only get worse once he saw the moist chocolate eyes of his beloved.

Kendall was still frustrated, but it took him a rest and a venting to realize that it was nobody's fault. It was fate playing a cruel trick on Kendall, and there was no way he could have avoided this. He would never have given up Logan, but he never would have wanted to give up his dream. It was a horrible balancing act to which Kendall found himself challenged.

"Logan?" Kendall called out, as he noticed no one was in the living area. He figured Logan would be in his room, and decided to wait on the sofa, after having picked up the pillows and organized them back onto the sofa. As he continued to wait for Logan, Kendall cleaned up the glass, and made a mental note to buy a new vase, and some flowers. He remembered Logan enjoyed Dahlia's, and the thought of the flowers made Kendall remember the first date he had with Logan. It was adorable, even if it had ended with Logan hyperventilating.

"Logan?" Kendall called out again, noticing that it was almost eight o'clock already. Kendall hummed impatiently for a few seconds, before walking toward the bedrooms again. He suddenly noticed the bathroom light was on, and blinked for a few seconds. He hadn't heard Logan enter or leave the bathroom, which sounded suspicious. Kendall suddenly knocked on the bathroom door, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

"Logan? You in there? Everything okay?" Kendall called, although he only heard silence. Kendall frowned slightly, as he heard silence. He leaned against the door slightly, hoping Logan would make some noise. However, the biggest shock was when Kendall found the door to be unlocked.

It was a sight that Kendall would never forget. Kendall had never felt the blood out of his body drain out of him as quickly as it had. He had opened the door to see the medicine cabinet open, and Logan unconscious on the bathroom floor, a pool of blood lying next to his mutilated wrists. The liquid state of the blood barely gave Kendall any relief—other than the fact that the blood was still relatively fresh. Kendall immediately grabbed his cell-phone from his room and called the ambulance, his tears falling fast.

What had he done?

* * *

><p>Kendall sat, wiping his tears in the emergency room. James and Carlos both sat by his side, waiting anxiously for the doctor to come out from the surgical room. Kendall had called Carlos, in fear of James ignoring his call, and luckily both men arrived to the hospital a mere moment after Kendall had. Kendall was sobbing uncontrollably until Carlos rubbed his back, assuring him everything would be alright.<p>

The police had came with the ambulance, and asked Kendall for permission to search Logan's phone, which was right beside him. Kendall had nodded, simply intent on making sure Logan was alright. He had made the biggest mistake of his life—and was about to lose the most important person of his life, all because of his inability to control his temper.

"Kendall, don't worry!" Carlos tried to smile, but even his eyes looked dismayed. James had not said a word, but there were traces of sympathy within his impassive face.

"I have to worry—Carlos, I shouldn't have lost my temper!" Kendall cried slightly, as he threw his head into his hands, holding in place for several moments.

However, before Carlos could respond, an officer walked toward the trio, and cleared his throat.

Kendall looked up, his green eyes bloodshot and his face stained with tears. The officer glanced at him worriedly, but maintained a professional demeanor.

"We looked through the phone, and we found out who Mr. Mitchell had been talking to at the time of his attempt..."


	13. Chapter 13

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 13: Say Okay_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**! I would love to thank all of you guys this Thanksgiving for being such faithful readers—I am thankful for all of you. I would like to especially thank **Lovin' Big Time Rush**, **Bananjo**, **HatersHateRushersElevate**,** bubzchoc**, **TheClaire24**, **Love and Peace Forever**, **WonderlandGirl457**, **IceRush**, **MaddyB3**, **Carphanie**, **MrsScarlettPena**,** santiyonr91**, **Kirkysaurus**, and **thedarkprofile**! Thank you all so much!**** This was written November 2011.**

* * *

><p>"W-Who was he talking to?" Kendall breathed quietly, as he stared into the eyes of the officer with a stark sense of curiosity. The officer cleared his throat, and stared at Kendall with the most solemn grimace he had ever seen. Kendall's heart was racing as the officer seemed to take eternity to utter the syllables that would forever change his life.<p>

"The man to whom Mr. Mitchell was talking during his attempt to take his life was—" The officer began, but was abruptly interrupted.

"That can wait, but how is Logan? I don't care about who he was talking to!" Carlos whined slightly, as James grasped his shoulder in an attempt to calm the other boy. Carlos and Kendall glanced at each other, worry marking their features, as the doctor slowly, but finally, walked toward them. Kendall wanted to roll his eyes. Everyone was simply taking their own sweet time today, and Kendall was finding it excruciatingly frustrating.

"Logan is still unconscious, due to the massive loss of blood," The doctor softly spoke, as he stared into the dejected faces of Kendall, Carlos, and James. "However, we have managed to stabilize him—"

Kendall cleared his throat in relief, as James suddenly stepped forward, staring at the doctor with blazing eyes.

"Does this mean we can go see him?" James asked slowly, although his eyes still lingered on the cop, who was waiting patiently to the side after Carlos's outburst. The doctor gave the four men a simple glance, before blinking a few times.

"Um, yes but—" The doctor never received a chance to finish his words, as Carlos, Kendall, and James rushed past the doctor and police officer and entered the room to see Logan.

Kendall's heart broke as he glanced at the slowly breathing body. He walked over to Logan and stared into his impassive face and closed eyes, preventing him from seeing the beautiful chocolate eyes that once entranced him. Kendall's face scrunched up in a fit of emotion, as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. However, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and instantly he knew who it was.

"Kendall, it's okay to cry." James coaxed the blonde, as Kendall suddenly let loose every ounce of pain he had withheld once the police officer arrived. He turned around and began to slowly cry into James's shoulder, as the taller boy held him with a sense of forgiveness and comfort.

"T-Thank you J-James. I-It's all m-my fa-fault!" Kendall sobbed, as James rubbed his back soothingly. Carlos gave both of them a warm glance, before turning to focus on Logan and rubbing his unconscious hand.

"Logan, it's going to be alright...we're all here." Carlos replied soothingly, as he continued to rub Logan's hand. Kendall continued to sob into James's chest, as the taller man held him as best friends would.

Kendall had never felt so desolate in his life prior to this moment. Sure, he had been frustrated when his parents had carelessly disregarded his dreams as if it was a used candy wrapper. Sure, he had been furious and upset when he was _so_ close to achieving his dreams and proving them wrong. Sure, he had been saddened by the lack of faith James now had in him. Yet, nothing could compare to this excruciating moment.

"I just want to help Logan, and I just want to..." Kendall suddenly mumbled, as he struggled to keep his emotions in check again. He slowly and reluctantly withdrew himself from James's comforting presence and mustered up the courage to stare at Logan again.

He had never seen such a broken man before, and he could see every inkling of fear that had been etched on his face. He could see every crease of sadness that he caused on the beautiful boy's face. How could he have been such a monster? How could he have done so much—inflicted so much pain to the one he loved so much? To the one that he had given his heart? To the one he had actually felt _love_?

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted Kendall's mental monologue. He, James, and Carlos turned to face the somber face of the police officer who had met them in the waiting area of the hospital. Carlos and James stood by Kendall loyally as the police officer cleared his throat to prepare himself for an announcement.

"While I would like to urge that this could mean nothing, I would like you to know that we will be investigating this phone call," the police officer confided within the three males who simply nodded their head, eagerly awaiting more information.

"The person to whom Mr. Logan was speaking during his attempt was..."

Once the police officer said those final three syllables, Kendall felt his entire world crashing. How could he have been so deft? How could he have not noticed? It was all of his fault, and he immediately knew _he_ had something to do with this horrible nightmare Kendall found himself. But it did not make sense at all—it would have not ever clicked in Kendall's brain unless he asked Logan, but he would have never thought of doing so. Kendall felt his heart beating, his brow furrowing, and his fists trembling. Something had to be done, and it had to be done now. He could not wait for the police to go through with their false words, and he knew that if he did not do anything now, Logan would forever be in danger.

As the police officer bowed his head dutifully, and closed the door, Kendall immediately turned to face James and Carlos. James raised an eyebrow carefully as he pondered Kendall's determined face, while Carlos put the pieces together quickly and immediately shook his head.

"Kendall, you heard the police—you're not going after him! He could be dangerous! Do you even know him?" Carlos pleaded, coming forth and grabbing Kendall's fists and staring at him in the eyes. James immediately caught onto Carlos's words, but chose to remain immobile. He gave a glance to the slumbering Logan and pursed his lips.

"Carlos, maybe Kendall's right," James whispered, as both Kendall and Carlos gave the boy bewildered looks. James took one last longing glance at Logan before turning to face his boyfriend and best friend.

"He obviously fucked up with Logan, and if he knew the police were onto him, he would do something so he would be inaccessible. Maybe, if we can get him to confess, then we can get rid of him at once." James suggested, as Carlos stood silently and Kendall smiled. The quartet was back in action, except with Logan being unconscious.

"So we're going to be playing Mission Impossible? With some James Bond scenes?" Carlos asked innocently, as James blinked and smiled slowly. He ruffled Carlos's head, and nodded his head.

"Except Kendall and Logan will have their bedroom scene after Kendall kicks that guy's ass," James coyly winked at Kendall, who flushed slightly, as his eyes lingered on the slow, hitched breathing of his beloved.

_Logan, I swear. I will kill him if necessary, but I will never let you get hurt again._ Kendall thought passionately in his mind, as he slowly encompassed Logan's fragile hand with his own, and brought it to his lips. He placed a chaste, but divine kiss onto the pale palm, and slowly and gently placed it back onto the bed.

Kendall nodded to James and Carlos, as they headed out of the hospital. They were going to take care of business.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I understand the tape recorder, but are the sunglasses, pants, and shirt necessary? This is my nice dress shirt and dress pants," Kendall quipped slightly, as he stared at himself in the mirror. He did not realize that when James and Carlos were whispering about 'Mission Impossible' and 'James Bond' that they would actually dress Kendall up in some ridiculous set of clothes. James, however, looked pleased and Carlos was grinning as he attached the small microphone on Kendall collar. Kendall sighed as he felt James place the slightly chunky handset of the microphone in his back pocket. This was absurd to the blonde, but he knew this was the best support he could have ever received.<p>

"You look like you could kill. Anyways, we should head out now. Hopefully, the police haven't gotten to him yet, and we should catch him before he tries to do anything stupid." James nodded his head at Carlos's words, as the trio headed out of Kendall's house. Kendall sat in the front seat of his car, as he ignited the engine. James pulled out a slab of paper, in which directions were written. Carlos glanced at the two men, before pouting.

"What am I supposed to do? James gets to read the directions, while Kendall gets to do all the action." Carlos whined slightly, as he sat in the backseat, wishing fondly that Logan was sitting beside him.

"Look pretty," James winked, as he stared at Carlos through the rear-view mirror. Carlos's skin flushed a pungent red, as James turned around and smiled at Carlos.

"In case that we need someone to get help, you'll drive to the local police station while I'll try and hold off him if Kendall fails to do so." James winked again, as Carlos smiled. Kendall rolled his eyes. He was beginning to feel as if his friends were forgetting that this was real life, and not a movie. However, Kendall drove loyally on the road, watching carefully for the turns he would have to take. While James read out the directions precisely, Kendall had already etched them into his mind. He would show this bastard that by messing with his man, he entered a world full of pain.

After several minutes of silence, the only sound being Carlos's incessant fidgeting, James cleared his throat and stared faithfully at the road ahead of them.

"Turn right, and we're there." James solemnly spoke. Kendall wanted to raise an eyebrow at the sudden shift into seriousness, but he knew that he had a mission to fulfill, and a boy to avenge. Kendall could see himself walking back into the hospital room, covered in blood, and Logan being alright and running into his arms and giving Kendall the grandest kiss he could have ever received.

"Kendall, we're here." Carlos whispered, as if afraid of awakening everyone. While it was only the early afternoon, the beating of Kendall's heart seemed to make him feel as if he was robbing a bank at the darkest hour of the night. He could hear Logan chiding him and listing off every law he broke, every ramification of every law he broke, all the bones he broke on _him_ and the function of all those bones. Personally, to Kendall, he only cared about Logan, and not anything else.

"I'm going in. If I don't come out in twenty, James come and find me. And if James doesn't come back, Carlos get help." Kendall whispered, as he cranked his neck to the left and right, preparing himself for the encounter of his life. However, under his breath, Kendall whispered words of assurance. James would not need to come inside the grandiose house and Carlos would not need to find help. Kendall could handle this himself. He would get _him_ to confess for propelling Logan into suicide.

Each step Kendall took reminded him of every memory of Logan when he had first met—or heard of the boy.

_"Hello?" A sophisticated voice answered the line, as Kendall sighed. He was inwardly surprised, however, to not hear the seemingly strained chipper voice he had heard on the radio. This voice sounded real and much more soothing. _

As Kendall took his first step, he could remember the first time he actually heard Logan speak. It was on the radio, and it was the first time Logan had even realized Kendall existed.

_"So what if you happen to shop at that Rocque Supermarket, where you pay ten dollars for a two-dollar gallon of milk? Kendall obviously does not care, which is why he never bothered coming here!" The radio-jockey spat into the microphone, making Kendall cringe. Although he was sure that none of the adjacent drivers knew who he was, he could feel their glares. He couldn't believe the stupid radio jockey had back-stabbed him like that!_

_"In fact, he was just sleeping right now, showing how much value he gives to my time and your time," The radio-jockey finished, in a sickly sweet voice. Kendall's heart was pumping. He was sure Gustavo was having an ulcer just listening to the radio station, but Kendall needed to reach there first and deal with this childish radio-jockey!_

_"Moreover, think of his name. Kendall Knight. I'm sure his full name is Kendall Donald Knight, which surely sounds much more sophisticated," Logan continued on his radio show. Kendall felt the color draining from his skin. He hated his middle name. Too many years of being Donald the Duck for Halloween spurred a negative reaction on the boy._

_"So he's ashamed of his own name? What else is he ashamed of? Perhaps he's hideous too, which is why he hides in the grocery stores. I would keep my kids away from him!" Logan continued to rant, as Kendall began to swear under his breath. For the seventh time, his phone was ringing, but he continued to ignore it. At this moment, Gustavo could have had three ulcers, but Kendall needed to take care of business first._

As Kendall took another step, he recalled the first time Logan had jabbed at him, insulting him for his lack of acknowledgment toward his middle name, for being late on Logan's radio show.

_"Well I'm sorry Donald but our time is over. And for your information, my name is Logan. Anyways, I hope our listeners learned something today. When they go into Rocque Supermarket, they should be prepared to wait a long time. By the time a cashier finished scanning all the items, they may have all expired!" Logan replied coolly, as the familiar tunes of the radio station began to play. Kendall cursed aloud. He had not realized that he had been on air the entire time, and now appeared to be an even bigger douche than he had appeared. _

Kendall laughed to himself, as he finally reached the door-step of the house he was fated to meet the one who drove Logan away from Kendall and himself. Kendall would make sure this bastard would pay.

Civilly, Kendall rang the doorbell, and awaited to hear footsteps or any sounds. He waited for what seemed like eternity, and rang the doorbell again. Once again, there was simply a mocking silence, as Kendall awaited to hear more sounds. Nothing came. He turned to face James and Carlos, who were staring at him with curious looks on their faces. Kendall sighed and turned to face the door, and knocked on the door roughly, but nothing came, not even a staged silence. Finally, Kendall took a deep breath and began ramming against the door. If that bastard was hiding in his house, Kendall would find him. He heard his car door close, as Carlos and James ran and started to ram against the door with Kendall. Kendall, before ramming the door again, smiled. He had the greatest friends. They didn't even bother questioning as to why he was ramming a door, but instead they silently supported him.

Finally, with one final thrust, Kendall, James, and Carlos broke down the door. They heard the door's hinges creak in pain, but something seemed odd. Everything in the house was intact, and it was as if the owner of the house had suddenly left. The television was playing in the posh living room, and the fridge was open. There was uneaten food on the island, and lights were switched on, adding to the rich environment.

Kendall could feel his heart racing as he looked around in anger. He already knew what this meant, he needed to hear it for himself. He yelled, as Carlos and James raced down from the stairs. Kendall had not even noticed them race upstairs.

"Kendall," Carlos panted, "there's no one here. He's not here." Carlos whimpered, as James watched Kendall's fire spark and engulf him in anger. Kendall started a string of profanity, as he started throwing plates onto the ground and roaring. How could _he_ have gotten away so quickly? Kendall stopped, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not lose himself now. But he was so frustrated.

"Let's leave before the cops arrive," James urged uneasily, as he stared at the gaping wide door. Carlos nodded, and Kendall trudged his feet along as well. Kendall took the drivers seat in silence, as he caught the concerned looks being exchanged between James and Carlos. He had never felt so much anger before in his life—not even when he had lost his chance to play for the Los Angeles Kings, or when his parents had rejected his dream. The closest he had felt to this frustration and anger was when Logan had called him out on the—

Kendall's eyes widened as he immediately started the engine and started speeding. He knew how to get to _him._ Kendall turned to face James and Carlos, grinning wildly.

"Do you remember how Logan and I met?" Kendall smiled, as realization dawned upon Carlos and James. They grinned to each other, as they hands all met for a high-five. Their plan was back in action, and _he_ had no idea what was heading toward his way.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, the patient's heart beat is slowly falling!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled into the all-familiar parking place of a certain radio station, as he, James, and Carlos raced into the building. The receptionist gave them all a questionable look, as James suddenly lunged forward, and winked at the perky brunette. Carlos watched with a small grimace, but with twinkling pride in his eyes.<p>

"Hello beautiful," James trilled with finesse, as he swished his hair. He leaned against the desk, and stared at the young receptionist. "I was wondering if you could get Ms. Wainwright to come down please," James smiled, as the receptionist blushed and nodded her head.

"Thank you sweetie" James winked, as he slowly returned to his friends, leaving the receptionist flustered. Kendall and Carlos grinned as they clapped hands again.

When Kelly arrived, she was slightly surprised to see Kendall, but upon seeing Carlos, she knew something was happening.

"Kelly," Carlos pleaded, as she gave him another questionable look, "we need a favor. Can we go to your office?" Carlos tried to smile, and Kelly nodded, still worried. The four climbed into the elevator and arrived in Kelly's office within minutes. Kelly was pestering them for answers, her voice reaching a high-pitched whining, but the men refused to give her any answers.

Finally, when they reached her office, Carlos locked the door, and Kendall broke down. He told Kelly everything—as to how he and Logan got into an argument, and how he had exploded at Logan, and how he had almost lost Logan, and how he broke into _his_ house and found nothing. Kelly stared at all of the men with wide and moist eyes, as she wiped her eyes with a loose tissue, and leaned forward, her face serious.

"How can I help you?"

* * *

><p>"Nurse! Give me a defibrillator! We need to make sure the patient's heart-rate does not fall anymore!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall stared at the buttons in the control room and took a deep gulp. He stared at the large window, from which Kelly, James, and Carlos stood with encouraging looks on their faces. Kendall smiled and adjusted himself in the seat. It comforted him to know that he was in the same seat that Logan sat in for his radio show.<p>

An assistant adjusted the dials and held up five fingers. He slowly started counting them down, as Kendall's heart-beat started to accelerate. He could feel something was happening to Logan, but he had to avenge his beloved. He knew he had to do it.

As the assistant slowly put down his remaining finger, a large box lit up with the words "ON AIR". Kendall stared once more into the eyes of Kelly, Carlos, and James, as he leaned forward into the microphone.

"Hello Los Angeles!" Kendall trilled, attempting to emulate Logan's familiar greeting. "I'm Kendall Knight, your afternoon host. However, before we start with your afternoon toast," Kendall sheepishly grinned to himself, as he took a deep breath, "I have to share with you all something. It's a story of true love."

"This is the story of your morning host, Logan Mitchell. The one you all love. Except, none of you all can love him more than," Kendall closed his eyes, and gulped again. "Love him more than I can. We have been living together for what seems like eternity, and I'm sure many of you will recognize me as the Rocque Supermarket cashier, the one who was a bit late for his interview," Kendall chuckled to himself, as he recalled that fond morning.

"Logan and I got into an argument last night, over something that was completely my fault. I was the fool, but I still love Logan. Logan is everything to me. He's beauty embodied in a single body. He's the smartest fellow I have ever met. His dreams infect everyone with passion and ambition. He's the nicest soul you will ever meet. He's just perfect," Kendall trilled, as he glanced at the window to see Kelly tearing up again and James snaking his arm around Carlos's shoulder and bringing the smaller boy closer.

"But, a dark presence found its way back into Logan's life, and because of it, Logan," Kendall took a deep pause, as he closed his eyes. He could still recall the event that had occurred mere hours ago in his house.

_It was a sight that Kendall would never forget. Kendall had never felt the blood out of his body drain out of him as quickly as it had. He had opened the door to see the medicine cabinet open, and Logan unconscious on the bathroom floor, a pool of blood lying next to his mutilated wrists. The liquid state of the blood barely gave Kendall any relief—other than the fact that the blood was still relatively fresh. Kendall immediately grabbed his cell-phone from his room and called the ambulance, his tears falling fast. _

"Logan is in the hospital, unconscious. I went, with my friends, to find the jerk who propelled him to do this, but when we arrived at his house, he was gone. So, I ask you, the loyal listeners of the RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation Radio Station, if Logan is in your hearts right now. If you are, please send us your support. We need to find this devil, and you might recognize his name: Jett Stetson, the captain of the Los Angeles Kings"

* * *

><p>"Doctor, the patient's blood is flowing out too fast. We need a transfusion!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall sat in Kelly's office with Carlos and James, as they stood by the phone. They had received numerous texts, ringing for support for Logan, but no leads or clues as to where Jett was. Kendall was slowly becoming impatient, as a sinking feeling was tugging at his heart, but he continued to remain silent. Kelly stood outside, talking to the technical assistant, as James and Carlos continued to stare at the phone as well.<p>

There was nothing. Nothing at all. The silence was the same silence that had greeted Kendall at Jett's mansion. Kendall found it difficult to believe that no one could have found the ice hockey captain. He exuded himself with such an arrogant personality that Kendall would have instantly spotted him in a crowd.

As if some divine spirit was sending the group a message, the phone's began to ring all across the office. Kendall, Carlos, and James all stared at each other as they rushed to grab the numerous phones across the office. Kendall chose to grab the one nearest to him—the one on Kelly's desk.

"Hello!" Kendall panted, as he hoped it was a savior giving him the information he needed to sustain himself and avenge Logan.

"Dog," A familiar and gruff voice yelled into the phone, as Kendall closed his eyes. He had forgotten he had a shift at the Rocque Supermarket, and he knew Gustavo would be pulling a fit right now.

"Look Gustavo, I'll work overtime, but right now I need to—" Kendall closed his eyes in exasperation as he noticed James and Carlos end their phone calls, sadness written across their faces.

"Shut up, that's not why I'm calling!" Gustavo bellowed into the phone, as Kendall held the receiver away from his ear. Kelly walked in and gave Kendall a skeptical glance as Gustavo continued to yell expletives into the phone.

"Your guy, Jett whatever-his-name-is, is in the supermarket right now. You better hurry your tail over here, and I'll try and stall him." Gustavo promised, although his voice came out jutted and awkward. Kendall felt as if his heart had jumped endlessly into the air, as he thanked Gustavo and ended the phone call.

He stared at James and Carlos and Kelly and grinned. He knew where Jett was, and how to get back at him.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, we're out of his blood type."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**From House to Home**

_Chapter 14: Boyfriend_

**AU. Logan Mitchell is a medical student who works as a radio-jockey to make money. Kendall Knight is a cashier who aspires to be a hockey player. When Kendall gives Logan an offer he can't refuse, they discover how far true love can be tested. KOGAN. This story is dedicated to one of the nicest and sweetest writers on this site, **Lovin' Big Time Rush**!**

**As this is the final chapter of this story, I would really love to thank EVERYONE who gave me their support and dedication. This was my first story to ever receive more than one-hundred reviews. Truthfully, it started as a story just for fun, but as I realized how much potential there was for a story, I expanded it. I included some fun-facts if you're interested in the way I wrote this story, and other plot lines I had originally thought of using. **

**Without further ado, I would like to thank **Hikari no Kasai, Lovin' Big Time Rush, TheClaire24, WonderlandGirl457, santiyonr91, carlosgarcia, SkipScoopToMyLouMyDarlin, dnChristensen, child who is cool, Scarlett, Bananjo, Kirkysaurus, Love and Peace Forever, Thedarkprofile, Carphanie, TidusGT, bubzchoc, HatersHateRushersElevate, squoctobird, IceRush, MaddyB3, MrBadMediaKarma, Rhett9, Derpaciousness, sega385, 801-chan, hp1234567fan, name, onlythatdaydawns, xfanfictionroxx, BigTimeRushBabe, ishop67, OptimisticallyHeartbroken, saywhattt, **and** klolo8!** You are all AWESOME. This chapter was written in November 2011.**

* * *

><p>Kendall sped as fast as he could to the supermarket, James and Carlos grinning like children. All of their hearts were racing with anticipation as they slowly curbed into the parking lot of the supermarket. Kendall had already devised an ingenious plan—a plan that would not only humiliate Jett, not only avenge Logan, but also piss off Gustavo. He had shared this plan with Carlos and James, and they both readily agreed to it. They needed to do this for their Logan.<p>

"So I'll start talking to Jett, and then James, you grab the microphone in the customer service area, and then Carlos, you throw the first punch," Kendall quickly recited, as the three men exited from the dull burgundy 1967 Pontiac GTO Convertible, it's red exterior suddenly flaming with enlivened passion and anger. The three men gave each other one last, determined glance as they exited to fulfill their individual duties.

* * *

><p>"What? Nurse Joy, what are we going to do?"<p>

* * *

><p>Kendall walked into the familiar supermarket, its air-conditioning not cooling the bright flame in Kendall's heart. His green eyes were engulfed in a fiery fire, as he proceeded to look for his target. He walked by the infamous woman who beat her shopping cart without a second glance; he walked by Gustavo, who was staring him down with a perplexed grimace. Kendall knew his time was now; there was no way he was going to let Jett get away with this, even if he could have been his future teammate.<p>

"Hey! Jett!" Kendall called out, as he found his target. Like an eagle finding it's prey, Kendall hurried over and found Jett looking at beauty care products. It made Kendall shiver, but he envisioned the horrible memory of this morning, where Logan laid unconscious and bleeding. Kendall watched as Jett slowly turned around, and grinned at Kendall with an innocent indifference.

"Oh, Knight, whats up?" Jett spoke calmly, keeping his infamous Cheshire grin intact. Kendall resisted the urge to immediately punch Jett as he gingerly placed a bottle of mouthwash into his basket. Kendall took a silent, but deep breath, before continuing his act.

"Nothing much. I just have a question Jett," Kendall spoke as nicely as he could, emulating the girls at his high school who used to always maintain a fake facade of kindness. Jett raised an eyebrow, as his ego was suddenly tickled, and his face brightened up with fervor. It did not take a genius to realize Jett's weaknesses—his ego and his face. In some eerie ways, Jett reminded Kendall of James, but he chose not to even tread down that thought path at this moment. All that mattered was getting revenge on Jett for Logie.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Hollywood, should I call one of the boys that accompanied Mr. Mitchell?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you need an autograph? I always carry around pre-signed head-shots." Jett grinned, flashing his white teeth and flawless skin. Jett pulled out a glossed portrait of himself with his signature, and thrust it into Kendall's palm. Kendall, once again, resisted the urge to smack Jett and destroy his picture with sadistic pleasure. Kendall knew how to get back at Jett—and his operation would begin now.<p>

"Do you know my friend Logan Mitchell? Brown hair, slightly short, large eyes, kind of nerdy?" Kendall cocked his head to the left, as if trying to portray a sense of innocence and naivety. Jett suddenly stiffened as he dropped a box of toothpaste into his basket. For the first time, Kendall noticed Jett's basket: it was filled with toiletries, beauty products, and long-lasting food. It was as if Jett was packing for a trip.

"Um, no." Jett shrugged, almost too quickly. He gave Kendall a weak smile, and continued to walk forward, perhaps in hopes of leaving Kendall behind in the dust. But Kendall had no intention of being left behind. He was going to get Jett, one way or another.

"Oh, alright. Say, Jett, I was wondering, are you going somewhere?" Kendall asked coyly, as Jett stiffened once again. He turned to face Kendall again, a slight sneer on his face. His usual bubbly happiness was suddenly replaced with agitation and irritation.

"What does it matter to you, _Knight_? I mean, you couldn't even afford to play on my team." Jett chuckled, as he turned around again, and suddenly started making a bee-line toward the cashier. However, Carlos seemed to have already instigated the cashiers, as suddenly only one line was open for purchases, and the line was lengthy.

Suddenly, as Jett paused to glance at the line, Kendall placed his hand on Jett's shoulder and gave him a determined smile. He stared into Jett's confused, but darkened orbs, and pursed his lips in a smile.

"You know why I couldn't afford to be on your team, _Jett_?" Kendall hissed, as Jett squinted his eyes, and brushed off Kendall's hand gingerly and instinctively wiped his shoulder, as if ridding himself of some pollutant.

"Frankly, I don't _care_." Jett hissed, squinting his eyes in anger. He turned and stood in line, impatiently tapping his foot. Kendall raised an eyebrow with an amused expression as he took another step, to be closer to Jett. Customers were staring at them oddly, but Kendall did not care about that at all—he only cared about Logan.

"Frankly, it was because I _love_ Logan Mitchell," Kendall smirked as he saw Jett's back stiffen again. "I love Logan enough to _kill_ for him. Logan is _my life_ and he's mine."

_"N-No, He w-will find me," Logan mumbled, although it was not unheard by Kendall and Carlos. They gave each other another worried glance, and peered at Logan. _

Kendall closed his eyes, as he remembered the pained expression on Logan's face when his house had been ransacked. Originally, Kendall assumed it had been a random robbery, but Logan's fear made it obvious that he knew who the perpetrator was.

_Logan awoke several times in the following next few nights, covered in a sheen of sweat. Every time Logan would awaken, Kendall would run in, slightly groggily, but rapidly and ensure that Logan was alright. Logan would sob silently, as Kendall would simply provide him light through his green eyes. Not once did Kendall ask about the nightmares, and not once did Logan ever discuss them in the daylight. _

Kendall remembered each and every nightmare Logan had, although he never asked about them. He knew Logan had been deathly afraid of the individual who had broken into his home. Kendall slowly started to believe Logan had been in an abusive relationship, or he was running away from someone who could hurt him, but he had no idea as to who it could have been. Other than Kelly, James, Carlos, and Camille, Logan never talked about anyone else or even hinted towards a past relationship.

When Kendall opened his eyes, people were glancing at the duo with a sparked interest. Even the girl at the cash register was scanning items slowly, as everyone watched sparks fly between Jett and Kendall.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who broke into his house, and made him feel terrified of the world." Kendall didn't even bother confirming his suspicions, as Jett looked away for a second. Kendall continued to smirk with a dangerous amount of anger and rage.

"You ruined his life, and used every ounce of power you had to subjugate him, but because he resisted you, you never let him go," Kendall slowly breathed, his eyes flaming with fire. Jett's eyes widened, as they tried to squint, his body convulsing in fear and worry.

"He was _mine_ before he was _yours_." Jett suddenly hissed, pushing Kendall back. People gasped, as they continued to gawk at the scene unfolding in front of them. Kendall stumbled slightly, but he continued to hold his balance—years of ice hockey had taught him how to do so. Kendall walked back forward, meeting Jett's angry glare.

"Oh really? Was he actually ever _yours_?" Kendall roared, pushing Jett back slightly. Jett shook his head sardonically, and chuckled with a sense of pity.

"Kendall, if you knew the things Logan would do for me, you would realize that we were meant to be together." Jett assured Kendall in a calm voice, his eyes blazing with anger. Kendall raised an eyebrow, as he glared down Jett with ferocity.

"Love is not about Logan fucking you," Kendall hissed, as several people gasped and covered the ears of their children. "Love is about the compromise you make in order to be with one another. Love is about accepting each other for who they are. Love is about feeling as if you're on top of the world one moment, and as if you're at the bottom of the world the next moment. Love is all of that. You are a sick freak, who took advantage of Logan." Kendall chuckled, turning around to channel his anger. But Kendall knew he could not suppress it any further—he had to take action now, or his anger would engulf him.

Before Jett could respond, Kendall turned around and punched the hockey player in the face, knocking him down. People gasped loudly, as Gustavo suddenly sauntered forward, a mischievous glint in his face.

However, before the hefty man could speak, James took control of the microphone, and stood on top of one of the conveyer belts, despite Gustavo's murmurs.

"How many of you all listen to the RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation Radio Station?" James sang into the microphone, as suddenly people gawked at him and eagerly raised their hands. James grinned, as Carlos stood behind him.

"So you may or may not know that the lovable host, Logan Mitchell, was recently propelled into doing something that lead him to being unconscious in the hospital at this moment," James announced, as Jett slowly slithered back up, although his eyes were widened. "Do you know why Logan is in the hospital? Because of that creep over there! He pushed Logan, when Logan was upset, into doing something terrible!" James roared, as he pointed his finger at Jett, whose eyes continued to expand, and whose body continued to tremble. Kendall watched with satisfaction as Jett's body quivered with fear.

Carlos suddenly grabbed the microphone, and yelled into it.

"If you love Logan as much as we do, then show us! Pummel Jett with everything you got!" Carlos yelled, as he picked up an apple from a stand nearby and chucked it at Jett, hitting him square on the forehead. Jett moaned slightly, as Gustavo gasped. Yet, before anyone realized it, suddenly every customer within the store was grabbing produce and other objects and throwing them at Jett, screaming obscenities at him. Kendall watched with immense joy as Jett yelled and screamed in horror as the familiar old lady started beating him with her purse, while cans of gravy were exploding around Jett, staining every part of him. Gustavo was screaming at the chaos as well, but James, Carlos, and Kendall were too busy laughing to even notice it. They were all rejoicing at the fact that Jett was suddenly receiving everything he deserved.

"Kendall, look!" Carlos gawked, as Kelly suddenly walked into the building with several men with microphones and other electronic devices. Kendall raised an eyebrow, amused, as Kelly winked at Kendall.

"Hello listeners of the RCMCBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation Radio Station," Kelly spoke into the microphone. "I am Kelly Wainwright, here reporting to you live of the mass chaos erupting in the Rocque Supermarket."

Kendall and James and Carlos grinned at each other, as Kelly began reporting about the entirety of the situation, from when Kendall arrived in her office to the present. Kendall hung his arms over Carlos's and James's shoulder, grinning as Jett was continuously assaulted by the customers of the grocery store, suddenly fervently supporting Logan.

However, a slight buzz distracted Kendall as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone. An unknown number was calling him, and Kendall contemplated picking it up. He was too excited to talk to anyone, but the number was still alluring to Kendall. Despite his better judgment, Kendall picked it up.

"Hello?" Kendall spoke into the phone, as suddenly a parasitic sound found its way into Kendall's mind, as he dropped his phone and his eyes widened. He stared at James and Carlos with wide eyes, before running out of the grocery store, and jumping into his car. He could hear James and Carlos yelling, but he needed to be with Logan at this very moment.

* * *

><p>"How do you not have his blood?" Kendall hissed at the doctor, who paled. Kendall's fiery anger was suddenly resurrected, as the nurse beside the doctor mumbled under her breath.<p>

"We-We ran out," the nurse spoke, as Logan's heart-rate was lowering and lowering. Kendall watched as the digits fell, and instantly turned to face the doctor and the nurse with a look of concern.

"What blood type does Logan have? Does it match mine?" Kendall pleaded, as Dr. Hollywood stared at his nurse. The nurse nodded her head, and lead Kendall to a drawing room.

"We'll check your blood, and see if it matched Mr. Mitchell's," the nurse reported calmly, as she held Kendall's throbbing hand. He winced as he saw a needle—he hated needles. But he knew he had to do this for Logan. He could do anything for the other male.

_The grin from Kendall had caused the stranger to blush slightly, as he looked away. He played with his fingers slightly, and murmured something under his breath again._

_"Let's dance." Kendall whispered, coming closer to the stranger, who immediately shivered. Kendall had to admit; it was almost sexy to tower over this adorable stranger, who had a loose gray T-Shirt and a large pair of green swimming trunks. Kendall knew his wet torso was well-defined and alluring, and he was even more confident that the stranger was at the very least, into both men and women. The stranger's shyness, moreover, killed Kendall. It was endearing._

_"I-I-I...I can't dance." The stranger confessed, suddenly looking away, although Kendall could see his eyes peering at Kendall. Kendall grinned again. Suddenly there was another spike in confidence, as the latest shots of liquor hit Kendall's system. He gave an alluring smirk, and took one step closer to the stranger, who had unknowingly backed himself into the wall of the shack where the drinks were being served. The stranger looked upward at Kendall, and it made Kendall feel so charged to see that by his own smirk, he could simply subjugate this handsome stranger._

_"Then let me show you." Kendall whispered into the stranger's ear, who immediately tensed. However, Kendall was too intoxicated by this stranger to even notice. He grabbed the stranger's wrist, and dragged him to the middle of the sandy beach, where people were dancing together. There was grinding, tango, and a drunken hybrid of the waltz occurring, and Kendall knew he would fit right in with the group. He inwardly wondered if the stranger was drunk as well, although Kendall could not sniff or detect any alcohol exuding from the man's body._

_He suddenly thrust the mumbling stranger to his front, and began to move his body against the stranger. He was sure the stranger gasped upon feeling the bulge in the area of Kendall's groin, but Kendall continued to move himself against the backside of the stranger. The stranger, at first, resisted, but suddenly became more and more participatory in the activities. He suddenly turned around, and smiled. Placing his arms around Kendall's neck, the stranger slowly began to adjust the slower pace of music. Kendall gave another seductive glance, licking his lips slightly as the stranger held onto Kendall's bare torso. It was paining Kendall to simply not bed this innocent stranger._

_"I...You're so hot." The stranger admitted, looking downward_

Kendall closed his eyes, as he felt the scent of the alcohol float into his nostrils. His heart started to beat rapidly, as horrific visions of needles and sharp objects invaded Kendall's mind. In order to evade such images, Kendall attempted to think of fonder memories with Logan.

_The next customer in line had bought two boxes of Frozen Pizza. Kendall dryly scanned the first box, not even bothering to acknowledge the customer again, but when he tried to scan the second box, it would not work. Kendall scrunched up his face in confusion, and turned the box over brusquely, despite the warning, and was surprised to see a green sticky note covering the bar-code. It had the word 'Friends?'. Kendall immediately looked up, and to his surprise, he saw Logan Mitchell standing in front of him._

_Logan Mitchell had made his move. It was Kendall's turn._

_"Y-You?" Kendall breathed, as he became grateful that no one was behind Logan in the line. Logan smiled cheerily._

_"Carlos is my best friend, and I presume James's is your best friend," Logan started, his eyes flashing, "and I'm sure we want them to be happy."_

_Kendall nodded eagerly, although he was confused as to what Logan was implying. He was glad Logan was not storming away from him, but he wondered why Logan was even here. But before Logan could say anything else, Kendall immediately spoke._

_"Do you like pizza? We can have some pizza tonight for dinner, and talk." Kendall suggested, scratching the back of his head nervously. Instead of snapping at Kendall for being rude, Logan smiled, and then laughed._

_"If I'm buying two boxes of overpriced frozen pizza, I obviously like pizza." Logan tried to put on his best smile, although Kendall's nervous chuckle made his smile more organic._

_"Thanks Logan. I get off of work in two hours, would you mind waiting?" Kendall asked, with a note of hope in his voice. Logan noticed the hope present in the angelic green eyes, and immediately nodded._

_"I can drop these pizza's home, and then be back here. We can talk, and...straighten things out." Logan suggested, as Kendall nodded eagerly. Logan smiled, as Kendall rang up the total. Logan dished out the money, and walked away, waving at Kendall._

_Kendall felt a fleeting sensation in his heart, and he knew it was Logan. He was already falling for Logan, and he could not stop himself. He, Kendall Donald Knight, was beginning to become hopelessly in love with Logan Mitchell. It had taken a few minutes of unrestrained passion, and with a mix of a similar desire to please their friends, Kendall had fallen for Logan._

Kendall gasped, as he closed his hands and felt the needle pierce his skin. Suddenly, every sense in his body screamed in horror and pain, as Kendall felt his anxiety wipe over him. But he knew he had to be strong—he had to be strong for Logan. If Logan was fighting, then Kendall would have to fight as well.

_"Sorry it took so long. Annie just would not pick out the flowers quick enough," Kendall quickly said, his gaze not meeting Logan's, "and I thought...they would be a nice gift to serve as an apology for being late that day..." Kendall rubbed the back of his head nervously. _

Kendall suddenly gasped again, as he felt the needle leave his body, and alcohol slightly stung again, as the nurse applied some more to cease the chances of an infection.

_"Where did you move from?" Kendall blurted, wiping his hands on his pants. Logan's eyes widened, but Logan smiled._

_"I'm surprised you haven't realized it—I was a hunter." Logan winked, as Kendall sat, perplexed for a moment. Then, realization hit him._

_"You're from Duluth?" Kendall exclaimed, nearly knocking his glass of Coke over the table. Logan grinned, as Kendall straightened himself._

_"I was a Trojan!" Kendall exclaimed again, although he realized the subtle context of his claim. Nonetheless, Kendall grinned._

_"So you went to Central High School? I went to Denfield." Logan smiled, as Kendall continued to smile happily. He was elated to know that someone else from St. Louis County in Duluth, Minnesota, was in California. It was so amazing how fate had pushed Logan and Kendall together in this situation._

Kendall felt a bandage applied to his cut, as he pressed his own fingers onto the piously white cloth to prevent anymore blood from cascading out of his body. Blood now terrified him—after seeing Logan sprawled on the bathroom floor, with the malicious and malevolent red rubies surrounding him, Kendall could never look at blood the same way again.

_"Yeah, he sometimes walks as if he owns the place," Kendall admitted, as he and James laughed at the bar, sipping a bottle, "and when he talks to people, you can see him analyzing them," Kendall continued, "but the best part is when he gets mad." Kendall grinned._

_"When he gets mad?" James took another swig of his drink, raising an eyebrow in suspicion._

_"Yeah, it's so adorable. He gets mad at me for not finishing vacuuming the ground, and while he continues to say these big words and glare at me, he suddenly starts to just spontaneously smile, and it's so cute." Kendall confessed, as James slapped his shoulder, chuckling._

_"So if you had to pick one word to describe how it is living with the guy who cursed you out on live radio..." James trailed off, grinning at Kendall, who took a deep breath and smiled with the most radiant smile he had ever mustered._

_"Perfect."_

"Okay Mr. Knight, we're done here. Give us a few minutes as we analyze your blood," the nurse assured Kendall, who simply nodded. He walked into the waiting area, where he slowly immersed himself in another fond memory of Logan, bringing tears to his eyes.

_"Oh yeah, I'm trying to look good for James, that hot guy," Logan rolled his eyes playfully, as he watched Kendall's face drop from the corner of his eye. "You know I've been trying to get with him ever since Carlos hooked up with him." Logan continued, as he finished patting down his clothing before heading to grab his keys. Kendall proceeded to chuckle, as he quickly placed the bowl back onto the table._

_"You're so funny Logan, always joking like that...right?" Kendall asked, attempting to smile despite his eyes darting in worry. Logan simply gave Kendall a grin, before heading out the door. Kendall smiled for a moment, before darting from the sofa and running to the door to open it. He noticed Logan had just walked off from the driveway, and Kendall immediately shouted._

_"You are joking, right?" Kendall bellowed, as Logan turned to give Kendall another cryptic smile before increasing his pace. Kendall gave a defeated smile, as he sullenly closed the door and slowly plopped himself onto the sofa, insecurities plaguing his mind. It was slightly intimidating for Kendall to even think of Logan looking at someone else like that, and Kendall wanted to believe Logan was joking, but usually the boy indicated so..._

_Buzz_

_Suddenly Kendall's phone vibrated, and Kendall lazily reached for it, almost falling off the sofa in the process. Successfully, Kendall grabbed his phone and retreated to his recluse position on the couch, as he unlocked his phone and noticed he had a new text message. It was from Logan!_

_"Of course I'm joking. I only have the I's for one guy." Logan had written, grammatically correct and all. Kendall grinned, as he chuckled to himself. Obviously, Logan would only be interested in him, otherwise why would he even agree to live with him?_

"Kendall!" Carlos's familiar voice called out to the blonde, as Kendall stirred from his thoughts, and stared at James and Carlos, whose faces were both red from the amount of running they had just done. James held out Kendall's phone in his palm, as he glanced at Kendall with a questioning glance. Kendall simply looked downward, and felt like crying again.

"Logan's heart-rate is going down, and they don't have the blood for him," Kendall whispered, as suddenly Carlos and James both gasped. James sat to Kendall's right, as Carlos continued to stand, a whimper tugging at his lips.

"So I just gave some blood, and they're looking at it right now," Kendall mourned wistfully, as hope suddenly started to extinguish from his fire. Kendall threw his head into his hands, as he heaved. He could not lose Logan—not after avenging him and basking himself in all of their fond memories.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Knight?' The nurse mumbled, as Kendall, James, and Carlos looked up to see the small, petite nurse holding a few vials of blood.<p>

"Di-Did my blood match?" Kendall whispered, as the nurse pursed her lips. She pondered for a moment, before deciding to shake her head. Kendall's eyes widened, as James and Carlos instantly stood up to volunteer their blood.

"Your blood did not match," the nurse confirmed, "but you have a universal blood type. Your blood will be able to fit Mr. Mitchell's blood type." The nurse smiled, as she hurried over to Logan's room. She closed the door, and shut the curtains, but Kendall suddenly smiled and sat back in his seat. His heart was slowly coaxing him into realizing that perhaps there was going to be a happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Kendall awaited, as the sunny afternoon became a bright night. His hope continued to blaze, as James and Carlos sat loyally next to him. They awaited for the nurse to come out and tell them that everything was going to be alright. As they waited, Kendall found himself to be starving and ravenous, as he realized he had not eaten all day. He gave a quick glance to both Carlos and James before quickly speeding off toward the vending machine and buying himself a bag of chips and a ring pop for afterward. Kendall quickly returned to his seat, as if not wanting to miss the golden moment as to when the nurse exited and informed the trio that Logan would be alright.<p>

Kendall shared his chips with James and Carlos, as they all awaited the news. Carlos had painted the atmosphere with a hint of happiness as he told Kendall that the police had managed to catch up to Jett, thanks to the incident at the supermarket, and he was taken into questioning. Kendall mustered a weak grin, but truthfully the only thing on Kendall's mind was Logan's well-being.

Suddenly, as if a bright ray of sunshine entered the vicinity, the nurse left the room, and smiled toward Kendall, Carlos, and James.

"Logan is alright," Kendall felt as if he could breathe again once he heard those words, "and he actually is awake and wants to talk to you, Mr. Knight." The nurse blushed slightly, before walking off to deliver reports. Carlos clapped Kendall on the back, as James nudged Kendall to go forward. Kendall nervously walked into the room, and shut the door behind him.

"K-Kendall?" Logan whispered, as he stared at Kendall. Kendall's eyes widened as he saw Logan appear much more lively and intact than he had been previously been. There were bandages placed on Logan's wrists, and a business card of a social worker and a police officer placed on the table near Logan. Logan gave a weak smile, before breaking down into tears. Kendall followed, and broke down into tears again, as he suddenly went forth and embraced Logan, both men crying.

"L-Logan, I'm so sorry! I'm such an asshole, but I would never want you to do that again! Don't ever leave me again! I don't know what I would do without you!" Kendall sobbed, as Logan continued to cry into Kendall's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry for listening to him, Kendall. He told me I was w-w-worthless, and you would never like me." Logan sobbed as Kendall stiffened slightly. He reluctantly broke the embrace, but stared at Logan's face, his emerald eyes glistening.

He wiped the cascading tear on Logan's pale face, and kissed Logan's forehead.

"Never listen to Jett again," Kendall whispered, as Logan stiffened. "Carlos, James, and I taught him a lesson, and he'll never bother you again. And Logan," Kendall stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes, "you're worth so much more than you can imagine. You're beautiful, you're intelligent, and one day, you'll be an amazing doctor, saving lives." Kendall rambled, as he went back to embracing Logan with an intense amount of fervor and passion.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kendall," Logan continued to breathe, as he held Kendall tightly, as if never wanting to release the embrace. Kendall and Logan continued to remain in each others arms, as their breathing soon matched each other, as did their heartbeats. Kendall slowly pulled back again and placed his lips chastely on Logan's lips, enjoying the taste of the other boy.

"I love you Logan, and never forget that." Kendall whispered, as Logan blushed a pale red. Suddenly, Kendall broke the embrace and went on one knee. Logan raised an eyebrow, as Kendall pulled out a ring from his pocket. Logan gasped, as James and Carlos suddenly opened the door and caught the moment.

"A-A ring?" Logan whispered, his tired eyes fluttering slightly. Kendall nodded, as he held it in his palm.

"My mother gave it to me, telling me to give it to the person I cared about the most. I always carried it with me, in hopes that one day, I can give it to that one person. I know now, that you are that person who I want to remain with forever." Kendall smiled, as Logan returned the smile with an even larger smile.

"So Logan Mitchell, will you marry—Logan?" Kendall gasped, as Logan suddenly fell back into the bed, into a deep slumber. There was a moment of silence, before Carlos suddenly started laughing. James grinned, as Kendall's face dropped.

"That must have been the worst proposal ever Kendall! Logan fell asleep through it!" Carlos snorted, as he held onto James for support. James grinned widely, as Kendall closed his eyes and started to laugh as well.

He gently placed the ring back in his pocket, and started to grin wildly, as the four friends spiritually united within the hospital room.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why they had to keep you here for a week," Kendall groaned, as Logan walked to the front desk with Kendall. Logan grinned, as he shined his golden band in the fluorescent light of the hospital.<p>

"They just needed to make sure I wouldn't do anything like that again," Logan shrugged. Kendall nodded, as they checked out of the hospital with the friendly Nurse Joy who had helped them.

"It's time to go back to our house," Kendall grinned, as Logan shook his head. Kendall raised his eyebrow, as Logan turned to face him before entering the car.

"It's time to go back to our home." Logan smiled, before stepping up slightly to peck Kendall on the lips. His cheeks turned a bright red, as he entered the car. Kendall blinked, replaying what had just occurred, before entering the car and grinning.

"To home it is!" Kendall brightened, as he sped his way back to the lovely beach house that was now the home of Kendall and Logan Knight.

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!" Logan heard, as he entered his home. His eyes widened in shock as a small group of people—and a plethora of cards—filled his home. Kelly, Carlos, and James stood standing with a cake in their hands, as banners and streamers colored the atmosphere of the recently cleaned house. Kendall grinned excitedly, as he led Logan to the sofa to sit down and cut his cake.<p>

Logan glanced around, and a slight film of tears were brought to his eyes as he saw countless cards decorating the home. He glanced at Kendall for an explanation, but Kelly chose to answer Logan's silent question.

"When Kendall told the viewers about what Jett did to you, they all wanted to send you cards and fan-mail. They all love you, Logie." Kelly smiled, as she ruffled Logan's hair slightly. Logan smiled, as the afternoon slowly formed into an evening of fun, entertainment, and love. Logan, for once in his life, felt loved and appreciated. The golden band around his ring finger only accentuated his happiness, and made him feel as if he was perhaps the most special individual in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and this chapter! Special shout-out to everyone who reviewed! Here are some fun facts about this story that I thought you guys would find entertaining!<strong>

**So I was planning at the end of the story to impose one more obstacle which was that the nurse who took Kendall's blood wanted Logan to die for being gay, but I figured I put everyone though enough already.**

**Believe it or not, I was actually considering making this an mpreg story, that dealt with abortion, until I decided that was too much.**

**Originally, in Chapter 09, there was going to be a party scene where I would have included some major Jarlos, but I decided I wanted to focus on Kogan instead.**

**In Chapter 05, the items Kendall was scanning: a box of Chex cereal, a copy of the movie A.I Artificial Intelligence by Steven Spielberg, a cake with Star War figurines, and a copy of a tabloid magazine about the Ghost Whisperer, were all items that somehow related to Kendall Schmidt. **

**Originally, Gustavo and Kelly were going to be the landlord of Kendall's and Logan's new house.**

**I had planned on making it that after the big fight, Logan would run away and be abducted by Jett, and force himself to suicide as Jett planned to have sex with him, but then Kendall would save him and call the police. But then I wanted to touch back upon the thing that brought these two together; the supermarket, and the radio station.**

**Originally, I was going to have Logan in a limbo, deciding whether to live or not, and going through all the happy and sad moments with Kendall, before I realized it was too cheesy, too clique, and too many memories in one chapter.**

**I legit was originally going to make Carlos unable to speak English, just to make it funny during the argument scene.**

**I also originally planned on having Carlos and James elope after Mercedes's wedding, but decided against it.**

**This story was dedicated to Lovin' Big Time Rush!**

**There was supposed to be a smutty scene at the end of this story...unfortunately, I really felt uncomfortable writing it, and was therefore unable to do so. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story, and please give me earnest feedback so that for my next story, I may improve! :) I hope you all have an amazing day.**

**~*ImprecantesStellam*~**


End file.
